My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Pauhaledecullen
Summary: Emmett Cullen es un doctor exitoso, que ha alcanzado todo a lo largo de su carrera. Sin embargo, aún se siente incompleto hasta que conoce a Rosalie. Una mujer que parece perfecta para él, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Es casada.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Pvo

El sonido de la alarma me despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana, como todos los días. Suspiré resignándome y la apagué mientras me quedaba unos minutos más en la cama.

Tras ese momento de tranquilidad, me levanté y fui al baño a lavarme la cara y tratar de despertarme un poquito más. Y como era rutina, del baño a la habitación de mis dos amores que llegaron a cambiar mi vida hac años, cuando yo ni siquiera sabía de que iba la vida, a mis 17 traje al mundo a mi primer gran amor y dos años más tarde a mi segundo sol.

-Arriba los soles de mamá.- dije melosa mientras me acercaba a ambos y les hacía cariños para que se despertasen.

-Mami...-me miró Ryan, mi hijo mayor. Y el más perezoso si me preguntan.-No quiero.

-Vamos mi amor.-dije mientras levantaba a Noah, mi bebé pequeño.- tenéis que ir al cole y mamá tiene que abrir la cafetería con la tía Bella. Ya estamos a mitad de semana.-sonreí y les di un beso a ambos. Les ayudé a vestirse, les di sus desayunos y me preparé en tiempo récord para dejarlos en la puerta de la primaria a las 7:30 justas.

-Pasadlo bien ¿si? Y aprended mucho.-les besé las mejillas.- mamá os ama.

Y así me encaminé a mi trabajo.

-¡Hola chicas!-Nos saludó muy animada Leah.

-Estás de muy buen humor a pesar de que es lunes.-Comentó Bella.-¿Lo de siempre?

Leah asintió.-Samuel regresa ahora.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Para nadie era un secreto que la morena tuviera un enorme crush con su jefe.

-Y... has decidido recibirle con un buen café y ese vestido.-dije sonriendo picarona.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo asustada mirándose en el primer espejo que encontró.-¿No me queda bien?

-Estás increíble Leah.-le sonrió Bella.- no te preocupes por eso.

-Un día vas a hacer que le de un ataque.-me reí.-¿Enserio no es gay? Porque para no darse cuenta...

-¡Ay no! ¡Rose cállate! Eso sería terrible.-Se quejó.

Bella y yo nos reímos. En eso mi celular sonó y tuve que ir inmediatamente al colegio por mi pequeño Noah.

-Hey cielo.-le abracé mientras el lloraba quejicoso.-¿Que ocurre mi vida?

-Me duele la pancita mami.-dijo triste y me miró con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

-Shhhhh.- lo sostuve mientras su profesora me dejaba sus cosas y lo coloqué en su silla para llevarlo al hospital.-Todo va a ir bien mi amor. Te amo.- dije cuando terminé de abrochar su silla y me montaba en el asiento del conductor.

Estaba segura que el idiota de Royce, su padre, tenía que ver algo en esto. Ayer se había llevado a ambos a un juego de béisbol y seguramente les había dado alguna porquería de comer.

Llegamos al hospital y mi bebé seguía encontrándose mal, tanto que ni quiso caminar.

-Mami...-dijo mientras escondía su carita en mi cuello.

-Ya llegamos bebé.-besé su cabellera y me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, no había mucha gente gracias a Dios.

-Señora King.-Me llamó la enfermera.-Puede pasar con el Doctor Cullen.

-Vamos mi amor. Ven con mamá.-Lo llevé en brazos hasta el consultorio.

-Buenos días.-Nos saludó el doctor con una sonrisa amable en la que se le marcaban unos hoyuelos. Transmitía confianza. -Y, bien ¿qué le pasa a este amiguito?-Vio en la pantalla de la computadora. -Noah, ¿cómo te sientes?-

Mi hijo en respuesta se abrazó a mi y escondió su pequeña carita en mi cuello.

-Es un poco tímido.-Comentó mientras sonreía de lado. -¿Qué le pasa al pequeño?-Se dirigió ahora a mi prestándome por completo su atención.

-Le duele mucho el estómago y ahora se ha puesto un poco caliente. Por eso me hablaron de la escuela.-El doctor se me había quedando viendo sin decir nada. Me puse nerviosa.-Y... Ehm...¿cree, cree que sea algo grave?-Seguía en silencio.-¡Doctor Cullen!

-Ah si...-Volvió en sí.-Dolor de estómago y fiebre.-Apuntó.-Hay que examinarlo.-Se levantó del escritorio y me di cuenta de lo enorme que era este sujeto. Seguro llegaba a los dos metros.

Yo también me puse de pie y llevé a Noah hasta la camilla, pero él no quería bajarse de mis brazos.

-Vamos, cielo. Deja que el doctor te revise, mi amor.-Luego de unos minutos mi pequeño obedeció.

-Así son los hijos únicos.-Comentó el doctor con una sonrisa.

-No es único.-Respondí.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-No.- sonreí.- ¿quieres contarle tú al Doctor Cullen cielo?-me miró por un rato y asintió.

-Tengo un hermano mayor. Se llama Ryan y me saca estos.- le enseñó dos dedos.

-Vaya.-el doctor parecía sorprendido.-No parece grave.- me miró y pude respirar.- parece que este campeón tiene una intoxicación alimentaria leve. Nada que con muchos cariños y un remedio no pueda solucionar.

-Seguro que fue por lo que su padre les dio ayer en el estadio.-comenté algo enfadada.

-¿Qué comiste?-Le preguntó curioso a mi hijo.

-Nachos, palomitas, helado, maní y pizza.

Puse los ojos como platos.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho, cielo? Voy a matar a Royce.-Murmuré en voz baja.

-No quería que te enfadaras con papá.-Me dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Mi amor.- suspiré.- Papá tiene que entender que tiene una responsabilidad con vosotros y que no puede darles todo eso ¿entiendes?-dije dándole un beso en la frente y el asintió.

-Bueno.- sonrió el Doctor Cullen des tensando el ambiente.- Esto es lo que debes comprarle en la farmacia a ese pequeñín.- sonriendo lo ayudó a bajarse de la camilla. Y me dio una piruleta para cuando estuviera mejor.- Adiós Noah.- mi bebé le saludó tímido con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nos despedimos y monté a Noah en su asiento, se había hecho tarde y tenía que ir a recoger a Ryan al colegio para llevarlo a la cafetería. Normalmente nos íbamos directo a casa, pero después de estar todo este rato fuera del trabajo, estaría bien pasar por allí a ver cómo iba todo, simplemente a echar un vistazo ya que Noah requería descansar.

Emmett Pov

Había llegado la hora de almuerzo y me encontraba con mis amigos y colegas, Edward y Garret charlando sobre nuestro día.

-Estás algo pensativo Emm.-me dijo Garret.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No que va.- dije restándole importancia. Pero en verdad no podía dejar de pensar en la madre del pequeño Noah.

-¡Oh vamos! Te conocemos desde hace más de 10 años, Emmett.-Así que suéltalo.-Insistió Edward.

-Está bien.-Dejé escapar el aire.-Creo que estoy enamorado.

Tanto Edward como Garret estallaron en una carcajada.

-¿Por qué eres tan enamoradizo, Emmett?-Dijo Garret con una sonrisa burlona.-No llevas ni una semana en este hospital y ¿ya te enamoraste?

-Vamos, ¿cuéntanos de quién?

-Apuesto que es de la enfermera Victoria.

-Ufff ella es muy buena en la cama.-Comentó Edward con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ya te acostaste con ella?-Levanté una ceja.

Garret intervino.-Como si no lo conocieras, Emmett.-Dijo como algo obvio.-Edward ha estado involucrado con medio hospital.-Rodó los ojos.

-Pero no estamos hablando sobre mis conquistas.-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.-Sino de el grandulón. A ver, ¡cuéntanos de una vez! ¿Es del hospital?

-No exactamente. Más bien es una paciente.-Me encogí de hombros.

Ambos levantaron una ceja.-¿De una paciente?

-¡No! Quiero decir, de la mamá de uno de mis pacientes que llegó esta mañana

-Y...¿entonces? Cuéntanos ya que pasó.- dijo Edward impaciente.

-Pues eso.- me reí.- llegó con su pequeño de más o menos unos 6 y tenía dolor de estómago. Al parecer según su madre la culpa es de su padre que los llevó a comer chatarra sin control a un partido de béisbol...y la verdad...no debería estar contándoos esto.-dije de repente.

-¿Ah?-dijo Garret.

-Se llama confidencialidad médico-paciente.-dije como algo obvio.

-Estás poniéndolo en común con colegas eso no cuenta.-dijo molesto Edward.- sigue contando.

Garret y yo reímos por su impaciencia.

-Pues qué puedo decir.-Me encogí de hombros.-Era despampanante y su voz suave, delicada.

-Ya, ¿pero cómo era? Alta, pequeña, rubia, morena, castaña, gorda, delgada, con buen trasero...-Edward empezó a enumerar toda una serie de atributos.

-Era alta, delgada, rubia y no me fijé en su trasero.-dije bebiendo de mi cerveza mientras reía. Obviamente si le había dado una mirada pero no entraría en detalles.

-Eres un nenaza.-dijo riendo.- ¿Edad? Estás diciendo que tiene dos hijos ¿no?

-Eres un cotilla sin remedio, Ed.- dijo Garret negando con la cabeza.

-Lucía muy joven para tener 2 hijos.-Comenté.

-Dices ¿rubia, alta, delgada y joven?

-Si.-Dije como algo obvio.

-¿Mamá de Ryan y Noah King?

-Si, ¿la conoces?

-Es Rosalie. ¿Cómo olvidarla? si es todo un bombón.-Dijo Garret con una mirada soñadora.-Y si para tu información Edward, tiene un culo de infarto.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Voy a obviar eso que has dicho.- le miré enfadado.- y me voy a quedar con la parte en la que dices conocerla.

-Mira que estás desesperado hombre.- sonrió.-Tampoco la conozco mucho, solo de las consultas de sus hijos.

-Sé qué sabes más de ella.-Entrecerré los ojos.

-Te digo que es lo único que sé.-Dijo levantando las manos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Demonios sí está buena-Murmuró en voz baja.- ¿Es ella?-Preguntó Edward mostrándome la pantalla de su celular.

-Sí, ¿cómo la encontraste?

-Parece que es muy popular en instagram.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Y está casada con Royce King.-Dijo Garret viendo la pantalla de su celular.-Mira esto.- me pasó el teléfono. En la cuenta de ese sujeto había fotos de Rosalie&Royce abrazados y con los niños.

-No hay caso.-dije algo desanimado.

-Hey, hombre, espera.- Ed me pasó el suyo.- en la cuenta de Rosalie hay mil fotos con sus hijos pero ninguna con Royce... tal vez y tienes alguna oportunidad.- me guiñó.-Además no recuerdo haber visto que llevara sortija.-Dije pensativo.

-¡Mira!-Dijo Edward.-Parece que trabaja en este lugar.-Me mostró una foto de un local vintage. Era una cafeteria.-¿Por qué no vas e intentas conversar con ella?

-No lo sé.-Dije inseguro.

-Mejor olvídalo Emmett. Su esposo acaba de salir de prisión.-Dijo Garret con una mirada preocupado. -¿De prisión?-dijo Ed sorprendido y con una sonrisa graciosa a la vez.- al parecer a Rosalie le gustan los malotes. Tú no le pegas Emm, eres un buenazo.

-Oh cállate.- dije dándole una colleja.

-Auch.-me miró molesto.- eso dolió.

-¿Ves?-le sonreí.

-Y...¿cuantos años decías que tenía inspector Garret?-dijo Edward.

-No llega a los 30, de eso estoy seguro.

-Uhhhhh...-suspiró Edward.-entra totalmente en mi lista de MILF.

-Que te calles.- le dije enfadado.- yo la vi primero.

-Parecen dos críos.- dijo Garret riendo -No se les olvide qué por quién están discutiendo está casada con un criminal.-Señaló.

La verdad es que el tipo tenía mala pinta. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por tatuajes y también tenía un par de perforaciones. ¿Cómo puede estar ella con alguien como él? Quiero decir, eran 2 polos completamente opuestos. Ella todo un ángel y él parecía un vago.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Pvo

Me encontraba viendo una película con mis dos tesoros. Les había costado decidirse ya que Ryan se sentía demasiado mayor para ver una de animación pero Noah insistió y como su hermanito estaba enfermo el cedió sin chistar así que "Buscando a Dory" se estaba reproduciendo en nuestro televisor de la sala.

Habíamos cenado una rica sopa de carne en consideración con mi bebé pequeño, ya se encontraba algo mejor pero su pancita seguía molestando.

Un par de minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta y miré el reloj. ¿Quién narices hacía visitas clandestinas a mi casa a las 22:00 de la noche?

-Quedaos aquí ¿si? Mamá irá a abrir.- asintieron sin rechistar.

Y vaya sorpresa me lleve al abrir la puerta.

Era el idiota de Royce.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-Me crucé de brazos en la entrada de la puerta.

-Pues es mi casa también. ¿Se te ha olvidado, mi amor?-Se acercó para darme un beso pero giré mi cara, haciendo que sus labios aterrizaran en mi mejilla.

-Oye.-Se quejó tomando mi cara en sus manos. Y besándome a la fuerza. Yo lo empujé.-Tranquila solo es un saludo normal entre esposos.-dijo estúpidamente.

-Aggh. Has estado bebiendo.

-No sé... Talvez.-Se encogió de hombros visiblemente borracho.

-Dios.- le dije molesta.- vete.- traté de sacarlo de ahí.- no voy a dejar que mis hijos te vean así.

-Oye nena.- se acercó a mí.- También son mis hijos, que no se te olvide.-y pasó adentro como Pedro por su casa.

-Royce...

-¡Papi!-apareció Ryan por la puerta y por consiguiente Noah.

-Hola muñecos.- besó a ambos en la cabeza.-¿Echaron de menos a papá?

Ambos asintieron pero mi pequeño hizo una mueca.

-Mi amor no deberías saltar así.- lo agarré en mis brazos.- tu pancita aún está malita ¿recuerdas?

-Si mami.

-¿Que le ocurre a tu pancita campeón?-Royce lo acercó a él y no pude evitar explotar.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer les atiborraste a comida basura? Bien, ahí tienes el resultado. Tu hijo pequeño tiene una intoxicación alimentaria.

-Oh. Solo intentaba ser un buen padre.-Se disculpó y rodé los ojos.

-Ya.- bufé.- como siempre.-cambié mi mirada hacia mis hijos.

-Niños ya es hora de dormir.- y mamá tenía ganas de cantarle las cuarenta a papá. Pero eso no iba a decírselo. Ambos comenzaron a quejarse, obviamente no querían dormir, pero entendieron que no debían estar ahí. Mis pequeños eran demasiado inteligentes.

-¿Vendréis a darnos las buenas noches?-dijeron mis pequeños esperanzados.

-Siempre.-dije. Seguido por un "claro" de Royce que casi no se entendía debido a su estado ebrio.-No tardamos nada ¿si? Os amo.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y me quedé a solas con el idiota de mi "marido"

-¿Qué?-me miró cansado.

-¿Por qué eres así, Royce?-Dije cansada.

-¿Así cómo? Guapo y sexy.-Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Estoy hablando en serio.-Me quejé.

-Está bien.-Suspiró.-Siento lo de Noah, aparecer a esta hora.-Pero es que me siento solo sin ustedes.-Agachó la cabeza.

Se me encogió un poco el corazón.-Está bien.-Suspiré.-Puedes quedarte.-Me rendí.

-Me portaré bien.-Lo prometo.-Sonrió y tomó mi mano.

-Y Royce...

-¿Sí?-Dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.

-Por favor no confundas las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé. Lo sé.-Dijo bufando.-Necesitas tiempo y estoy dándote espacio también.

Al menos tenía claro que estábamos separados.

-¡Mamiiiii, Papiiiii!-gritaron nuestros niños desde su habitación.

-¿Te ves capacitado para subir la escalera?-le dije riendo.

-Oh venga nena.- dijo con superioridad.- soy Royce King, un poco de alcohol no va a impedir que les de a mis hijos su beso de buenas noches.

Y era en esos momentos en los que volvía a dudar sobre nosotros.

-Os amo muchísimo.- les di su beso después de Royce.- Buenas noches mis ángeles.

-Os queremos mucho mami y papi.

-Bueno.- suspiré mirándole.-Supongo que hasta mañana.

-Oh vamos Rose... no pretenderás que duerma en el sofá ¿no?

-Royce...

-Y sí, no estoy confundiendo te lo juro.-bufó.- hazlo por mi espalda, juro que no voy a tocarte.

Solo bufé molesta y me dirigí a la habitación con el pisándome los talones.

-Hasta mañana, Royce.

-Buenas noches Rose.- se quedó en silencio.- ¿no quieres tú también beso de buenas noches?

-Royce...

-Está bien está bien. Ya me callo.

A la mañana siguiente. Unos ruidos provenientes del baño me despertaron temprano. Vi el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y me di cuenta que eran las 6:00 am. Seguro era Royce que pronto se estaba alistando para irse. No me importó así que me giré y acomodé mejor en mi almohada decidida a dormir otro rato.

Tras un par de minutos el ruido paró y pude relajarme en mi cama hasta que una molesta mano comenzó a deslizarse por mi brazo.

-Mmmmmmm.-murmuré molesta.-Royce...-Me quejé echándome la sábana encima.

-Buenos días, Rose.-Dijo con voz melosa en mi oído. Haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

-Aún faltan 15 minutos para que empiece mi día.-Me quejé fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eres una marmota.- dijo riéndose y desordenando mi cabello.

-Para.- dije molesta.- solo déjame.

Volvió a reír mientras me dejaba ahí tras darme un beso en la cabeza.

-Es más...-Siguió hablando.-Puedes descansar unos minutos más y yo me encargo del desayuno y los niños.-Me guiñó.

-¿Estás seguro?-Lo vi desconfiada.

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Sabes que eso se me da excelente.-Sonrió de lado.

-Está bien.-Acepté un poco desconfiada y me acomodé más en la cama.-Royce.- le sentí pararse.- No olvides que Noah tiene...

-Tiene que tomar su remedio para el estómago, lo sé. Nena lo tengo controlado ¿si?

-Ajá.- sonreí contra mi almohada mientras volvía a quedarme dormida.

El sonido de mi celular cortó mi sueño profundo.

-¿Si?-Respondí.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te tomarás el día?-Preguntó divertida.

-Si, no. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Iggghhh!-Vi la hora que era.-¡Maldita sea! Lo siento. Me quedé dormida.

Bella rió al otro lado de la línea.-Eso supuse. Pero relájate. Tengo todo controlado. Solo no me falles en la tarde, tenemos que ir a ver el otro local en Echo Park, ¿Ok?

-Si, si. Ya llego por ahí.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.-Y colgó.

Inmediatamente me levanté de la cama y me di una ducha rápida.

Me vestí y arreglé en tiempo récord. Al bajar las escaleras me topé con la imagen de Royce sentado en el sofá, comiendo y riendo estúpidamente mientras veía algo en la televisión.

-¿Y los niños?-Vi para todos lados. -¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Te das cuenta la hora qué es. Voy tarde a mi trabajo.

-Tranquila mamá osa. Ya los llevé a la escuela.-Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.-No te preocupes por eso.-Me tomó de ambos brazos.-¿Si?-Sonrió.-Además no tienes por qué preocuparte de llegar tarde. Eres la dueña del negocio, nena.-Deshice el abrazo.

-Si, pero no puedo dejarle todo a Bella.

Royce rodó los ojos.-Ok.-¿Quieres qué te lleve?-Se ofreció muy galante.

-¿No interfiero con tus planes?-Dije sarcástica recordando una de nuestras últimas discusiones. Él bufó.

-Te prometo que he cambiado, nena.-Dijo pasando uno de sus dedos en mi rostro.-Quiero ser diferente. El tiempo en prisión me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que son ustedes para mí. -Dijo viéndome a los ojos. No sabía si creerle o no.

-Por cierto.- me sonrió.- estás preciosa.

-Gracias.- sonreí.- Aún no me has dicho porque te metieron en prisión.- dije preocupada.

-Nada que deba hacer que frunzas el ceño.- le alcé la ceja.- no me alces la ceja nena. No tiene importancia. Ya pasó y estoy pagándolo ¿si?

-Por ahora.- dije algo molesta.

-Bien.- sonrió.-¿Aún quieres que te lleve? Tengo fuera mi moto.

-Royce hace siglos que no me monto...-dije algo asustada.

-Oh venga nena.- sonrió.- te veías jodidamente caliente.-solo bufé y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Por cierto, deberías comprarte un coche. Es más seguro para los niños.

Royce solo rió.

-Es en serio.-Dije mientras me ponía el casco.

-Está bien. Está bien. Tienes razón-Y sin más me subí a la moto, abrazándome a él y emprendimos el camino. La verdad es que estaba bastante cerca. En cuestión de 7 minutos llegamos.

-Bueno.- sonreí.- gracias por traerme.

-No es nada nena.- sonrió de vuelta mientras le daba el casco.-¿Quieres que vaya por los niños después?

-¿Puedes? No tengo problema en hacerlo yo...

-Quiero hacerlo. ¿Si? Les diré que te llamen cuando estemos en casa.

-Vale. Y mira, si quieres te doy las llaves de mi auto, no quiero que mis hijos anden en moto. Es muy peligroso.

Royce rió.-Eres una mamá osa sobreprotectora. Me haló hacia él.-Yo me las arreglo, ¿si? Conseguiré un auto.-Dijo tomando mi barbilla.

-Ok.-Asentí.

Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, Royce me plantó un beso pillándome totalmente desprevenida.

No pude evitarlo y le correspondí colocando mis brazos tras su cuellos.

Cuando sentí sus manos en mi trasero me separé y le di un manotazo.

-Te dije que no confundieras.-dije molesta volviendo a mí.

-¡Nena, me encanta que seas agresiva!-Gruñó satisfecho halándome de la cintura de nuevo hacia él.

-Royce, ya basta.-Me quejé.

-Está bien. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.-Dijo para nada arrepentido.

-Por favor, no olvides recoger a los niños.-En respuesta justo cuando me di cuenta Royce me dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo que me sobresaltara.

-¡Te amo, Rose!-Gritó y se fue en su moto

Solo me di la vuelta enfadada y suspiré. ¿Maduraría algún día este hombre?

-¿Qué fue eso?-llegó Bella divertida y sorprendida.

-Olvídalo.-dije y me metí en el almacén.

Emm Pvo

Antes de iniciar con nuestro turno, Edward me arrastró a la cafetería en la que Rosalie trabajaba. Estaba empeñado en que hablara con ella y la verdad yo quería volver a verla. Así que aquí nos encontrábamos a punto de pedir un café cuando un pequeño espectáculo fuera llamó la atención de la clientela.

Se trataba de la rubia en cuestión con su 'flamante' marido. Nótese el sarcasmo. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Es mala idea haber venido, Edward.-Me quejé cuando ambos se estaban comiendo a besos.-No vine para ver como ese bastardo presume de su despampanante mujer.

-Shhh. Espera.-Yo rodé los ojos y decidí distraerme viendo los postres que tenían. No sabía si quedarme con los Brownies o con los cupcakes... O quizá ambos. Se veían deliciosas hasta que Edward interrumpió con un: '¡Oooh!' Acompañado de una carcajada.

-Parece que tu rubia tiene caracter.-Dijo divertido.-Tremenda cachetada que le ha dado.

-¿Cómo dices?-dije confundido mientras miraba por el ventanal, ahora se podía ver claramente como ella estaba más tensa que antes y probablemente algo enfadada. El sujeto la volvió a acercar bruscamente a él y cuando parecía que ya se iba le dio una fuerte nalgada en su trasero que hizo que ella se sobresaltase.

Yo fruncí el ceño.-Qué tipo tan pesado.

Edward rió.-¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo?-Dijo divertido.

Yo rodé los ojos.-A diferencia de él, yo si tratar a las mujeres. Para empezar, no la besaría a la fuerza.

-Pues al principio no se veía tan obligada qué digamos.

-¿Has venido a molestar o a ayudar?-dije molesto.

-He venido a ser realista.-sonrió con superioridad.

Un par de minutos después la diosa rubia entró en el café bastante ofuscada.

\- Se ve mil veces mejor en persona.-Dijo Edward mientras la veía descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

-Por lo menos disimula que te la estás comiendo con los ojos.-Le pegué en el hombro molesto.

-Te recuerdo amigo, que soy soltero y estoy en mi derecho.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.-Además esos jeans se le ven tan bien. El maldito de Garrett tenía razón...

-Cállate ¿quieres?- ella fue a hablar con la otra dependienta, parecían amigas.

-Aunque... su amiga tampoco está mal.

-Eres un enfermo, Ed.- dije riendo.

-Solo admiro la belleza femenina, amigo.- dijo riendo.

-Bienvenidos a le petite café. ¿Qué desean ordenar?-Se acercó la camarera a nuestra mesa.

-Quiero un croissant y un capuccino.

-Yo un brownie, 2 croissant y pastel de zanahoria. Ah y de tomar un Corretto, por favor.-Sonreí.

-Si qué tienes grande el apetito.-Bromeó Edward

-Soy un hombre grande que quieres.- dije sonriendo.

-Bella te dije que iba a estar ¿no?

-Si pero yo...

-¿Doctor Cullen?-sonrió y me quedé sin habla.-¡Qué sorpresa!

-Hola.- sonreí recordándome respirar.- la verdad es que si que es una sorpresa. ¿Como está el pequeño Noah?

-Oh.- sonrió más grande.- él está mejor, hoy se levantó tan enérgico que no quería quedarse en casa.

-Eso está bien, me alegro.

-Si.- volvió a sonreír.

-Hola soy Edward.-Sonrió mi amigo ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie.-Le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Yo carraspeo y Edward me entiende porque vuelve a ver su reloj.-Oh mira la hora qué es. Voy tarde.-Dijo dejándonos solos.-Un placer Rosalie y nos vemos luego. Emmett.-Asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Cuando ya estaba unos pasos atrás de la rubia. Le dio un último vistazo y me guiñó.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Doctor Cullen.- sonrió sonrojándose.-Estoy trabajando.

-Llámame Emmett ¿si?- sonrió.- y bueno... puedo esperar.

Estaba algo indecisa, su amiga le hizo una seña desde la caja registradora y ella suspiró rendida.

-Está bien. ¿Un café?-le sonreí y señale lo mío.

-Creo que habrá suficiente.- ella se rió.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?-Sonrió.

-Me gusta, es acogedor y la comida deliciosa.

-Un cliente satisfecho. Me gusta.-Señaló.-Hacemos lo mejor que podemos con Bella, mi socia y mejor amiga.

-Definitivamente me tendrás aquí con mucha frecuencia.

-Eso está bien.- sonrió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No contestes si quieres.

-Claro...-me miró algo desconfiada.

-Ese hombre que estaba contigo en la puerta era el papá de Ryan&Noah.

-Si...¿por qué?

-Ósea... ¿que es tu esposo?

-Algo así.- sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar... Emmett?-dijo divertida

-Mira, ya somos adultos. Así que seré directo.-Tomé aire.-Me gustas, Rosalie. Y mucho. Y pues la verdad quisiera saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida. Sus brillantes ojos azules me veían sin decir nada.

-Vaya.- dijo tras abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, buscando que decir.

-Lo entiendo yo solo...-dije desanimado.

-Oye. Para.- agarró mi brazo para que no me fuera.- ni si quiera nos conocemos Emmett y yo tengo dos hijos, técnicamente estoy casada y no se... si estoy preparada para dar ese paso. Lo siento. Pero no me importaría para nada ser amigos.- sonrió apenada

-Solo dime algo.- volví a sentarme.- ¿le amas?

-Te estás poniendo demasiado intenso.-Dijo incómoda ella.-Además no sé absolutamente nada de ti.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón.-Me disculpé un poco apenado.-¿Que quieres saber?

-Solo...cuéntame lo que creas que debería saber.- sonrió.

-Bueno pues...no hay mucho que contar.- sonreí y rasqué mi cabeza.- soy de LA desde que nací, me encantan los niños y por eso decidí ser pediatra...

-¿Y tienes hijos?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Me gustaría. Pero no, no tengo... Ah y soy soltero por si te lo preguntas.-Aclaré nervioso.

Ella rió.-¿En serio? ¿Eres divorciado o...?

-No, nunca me he casado.

-Creí que a tu edad...-No la dejé terminar.

-¿Me estás diciendo viejo?-Me hice el ofendido.

-No, por supuesto que no.-Se ruborizó.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-Pregunté divertido.

-Mmmmm.-dijo pensativa.- treiiintaa y... ¿algo?-dijo nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno... no ibas mal.- le sonreí.- tengo 35.

-Y ¿yo?-sonrió.- ¿cuantos años crees que tengo? Sé que me ves joven porque te sorprendiste al saber que tenía otro niño mayor.-dijo aguantando la risa

-Yo calculo que no pasas de 25.-Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Acertaste!-Dijo entre divertida y sorprendida.

-¿Es un problema?-dije asustado de que dijera que si.

-¿El qué?

-La diferencia de edad.

-No.- dijo rotundamente.-La edad es solo un número.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Además me siento de 30 desde hace un par de años así que...¿la hay para ti?-dijo preocupada.

-Para nada.- le sonreí.-Entonces, tengo esperanzas contigo.-Tomé su mano entre las mías.

Ella rió nerviosa.-Te dije que estaría bien si solo somos amigos.-Respondió apartando su mano.

-Lo siento.- dije disgustado.

-Es igual.-me sonrió.- entiende que ni siquiera se lo que tengo con mi marido y... es complicado.

-Está bien.- dije disgustado.- Puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso ya lo sabia.- sonrió y no pude reír. De repente su teléfono sonó.-¿Me disculpas un momento?

-Claro.- ella se levantó y se fue al almacén a hablar estuvo menos de cinco minutos y cuando salió solo se veía rabia en su mirada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡otra vez Bella! ¡Otra vez se ha olvidado de recoger a los niños de la escuela!-dijo totalmente fuera de control.

-¡¿Qué?! Es increíble con este patán.-Murmuró Bella molesta.

-Iré por ellos. Ya regreso. Luego iremos a Echo Park, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo, ve tranquila. De todas formas aún no me ha confirmado Claire.-Dijo la castaña revisando su teléfono.

-Nos vemos.-Se despidió tomando su bolso y sus gafas. No pude evitarlo y salí tras ella.

-¡Oye, Rose! ¡Rose! Te vas sin decir adiós.-Le pregunté divertido cuando ya estábamos en la calle.

Ella se giró.-Lo siento, Emmett. Pero no estoy de humor.

-Lo sé. Estoy bromeando... ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Hmm no lo sé. No quiero incomodarte.-Dijo apenada.

-No es ninguna molestia.-Aseguré.-Entonces... ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien. Además deje el coche en casa.-suspiró.-si de verdad no te molesta.

-Para nada.-sonreí.- en serio.

Caminamos hacia mi Jeep. La ayude a subirse con cuidado de no poner las manos en lugar peligroso y me subí al volante.

-Bueno ¿A donde vamos?-sonreí

-Te indico.- sonrió.- no te preocupes.

-Así que... Conduces un Wrangler 2017, con un motor V6.-Dijo un poco más relajada mientras emprendíamos camino hacia la escuela.

-Wow... ¿Sabes de autos?-Pregunté incrédulo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.-Me gustan los autos. Y pues, Royce, se dedica a los autos. A modificarlos y restaurarlos.

-Ah.-Fruncí el ceño.-Entiendo.

-El idiota me ha enseñado muchas cosas pero no quiero pensar en él porque me da coraje lo que hace.

Yo tomé su mano mostrándole mi apoyo. Pude sentir su piel tan suave que suspiré. Ella se removió así que tuve que preguntar.-¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano?

-No es sólo que...-suspiró.- es igual.-sonrió.- ahí a la derecha.-dijo y aparqué el coche lo más cerca que pude. Lo que vi me estrujó el corazón. Ambos niños se encontraban cabizbajos en la escalera de la entrada de la escuela y juraría que el pequeño Noah estaba llorando.

-Oh mis bebés.-Dijo Rose saliendo del auto. Le ayudé a bajar y me quedé parado en el otro extremo del auto.

-Mis pequeños.- se acercó a ellos y los abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello.- Dios.- les besó la cabeza y ellos volvieron a resguardarse en los brazos de su madre.

-Mami.-hipó Noah.- ¿Papá ya no nos quiere?-dijo cabizbajo haciendo que a Rose se le aguaran los ojos y que a mí me dieran ganas de golpear al bastardo de Royce.

-No cielo, no digas eso ¿si? papá los adora.- suspiró.- seguro que le pasó algo súper importante y por eso no pudo venir.

-Dijo que nos llevaría al zoo...-habló el mayor algo más enfadado que triste.

-Yo...-suspiró.- podemos ir después con tia Bella ¿si? Pero tenéis que venir con mama a ver un local para cafetería y portaros bien. Vamos mis soles.- les ayudó con las mochilas y andaron hacia mí.

-Doctor Cullen.-dijo asustado Noah.- no irá a pincharme ¿no?

No pude evitar reírme.

-Por supuesto qué no, campeón.

-¿Quién es él mamá? ¿Por qué estás con él?-Preguntó el mayor de los niños con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un amigo de mamá, cielo.- le atrajo hacia ella.- solo me ha traído para venir mucho más rápido.

El asintió mirándome desconfiado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Siguió con su interrogatorio el mayor de los niños.

-Es el Dr. Cullen.-Intervino el más pequeño.-

-Eso ya lo sé.-Contestó el más grande.

-Entonces ¿para que preguntas?-Dijo Noah confundido.

No pude evitar reírme.-Me llamo Emmett Cullen.-Le sonreí y le di la mano.

El seguía viéndome desconfiado al final me regresó el saludo.

-Niños.- sonrió Rose divertida ante los celos de su hijo.- ¿nos vamos? Aunque yo no tengo problemas si queréis quedaros más en el colegio.

-Noooooo.-gritaron los dos, y nosotros no pudimos evitar reír.

Los ayudé a subir al coche y volví a hacer el camino hacia la cafetería.

-Mami.-dijo Noah mirando a su madre desde atrás.- Ryan tiene novia.- señaló a su hermano acusándolo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Gritó Ryan.

-Si lo es. Vi cómo Vivi te daba besitos en la salida de la escuela.-Rió Noah.

-Ella está loca mamá. No puedo quitármela de encima. Se la pasa agarrándome de la mano y siguiéndome en la escuela.-Rose lucía divertida ante la situación.

-Pues...¿algo habrás tenido que hacer para que ella no te deje no, Ryan?-dijo Rose totalmente divertida.

El mayor frunció el ceño y Noah se rió.

-¿Ves mami? Tiene novia. Ahora yo soy tu favorito.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Listo. Ya llegamos a su destino.-Aparqué enfrente de la cafetería.-Y yo tengo que irme al hospital.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres doctor?-Preguntó Ryan.

-Si, al menos eso dice mi título.-Bromeé.

-Es que no lo pareces.

-¿Ah no?-Levanté una ceja.

-No.-se quedó pensativo.- pareces más un policía.

-¿Tu crees?

-O un soldado, ¡Cómo el abuelo y el tío Jasper!-Dijo un poco más emocionado.

No pude evitar reír.-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunté divertido.

-Ryan, cielo estás delirando.-Intervino Rose y cambió de tema.-Muchas gracias por todo Emmett.

-Descuida no fue nada. -sonreí y me bajé para abrirles la puerta y ayudarlos a bajar.

Los niños entraron corriendo por la puerta para que su tía Bella les diera dulces.

-Ahh se me olvidaba. Toma.-Le ofrecí mi tarjeta. Ella levantó la ceja.-Puedes llamarme, si se te ofrece algo o... si alguno de los niños vuelve a encontrarse mal.

-Claro.- sonrió.-gracias Emmett.

-No hay de qué.- dije viéndola entrar.

 **Hellouuuuuu xD ¿Cómo andáis? Espero que súper bien. Siento la tardanza pero últimamente no tengo tiempo ni de respirar. Espero que os este gustando la historia. Un besazo enooooorme y esperamos reviews.**

 **Las amamos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Pov

-Salió muy amable ese sujeto, ¿no crees?-Comentó Bella cuando nos quedamos solas en la oficina.

Me encogí de hombros.-Si, supongo.

-Oh venga.- suspiró.- ¿si supongo? Rose...- me miró.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarte a tía Bella?-solo la miré aguantando la risa, aunque confundida.

-Está bien.- dije sin poder más.- se me declaró, así de repente.-dije sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Bella visiblemente sorprendida.-¿Tan directo fue?

-Si. De un momento a otro lo soltó.

-Y ¿que le dijiste?-Preguntó Bella curiosa.

-La verdad qué lo que menos quiero ahora son hombres. Ya tengo, 3 en mi vida. Y uno de ellos es un asco de ser humano.-Bufé.

-¿No te gustó ni siquiera un poco?

-Bueno...-lo medité un par de minutos. Si, era guapo, atractivo y muy simpático. Se portó de maravilla con los niños pero...¿merecía la pena?

-Es simpático.- dije simplemente.

-No me creo que solo eso te gustara.-dijo Bella incrédula.

-Está bien, es muy masculino y atractivo. Probablemente sea uno de los tipos más grandes que he visto en mi vida. Pero... ¿De qué me sirve que esté guapísimo? Royce también lo es y mira qué a veces es todo un patán.-Suspiré.

-Tal vez, Emmett es lo que estás buscando.- sonrió.- Él si es un hombre no Royce que a veces parece que sigue teniendo 17.

-Es muy rápido para decir eso, apenas lo conocí ahora.-rodé los ojos.

-Oh venga.-sonrió.- solo...dale una oportunidad ¿si?

-Trataré pero...¿por qué estás tan empeñada?

-Porque ya perdiste tu tiempo con el idiota de Royce.

-No todo ha sido malo, me ha dado 2 preciosos niños que son mi vida.

-Recuerda qué gracias a él, tú y tu padre están un poco distanciados.

-No estamos hablando de eso.-la miré mal y ella me devolvía la mirada.- Mira, se a lo que te refieres pero en cuanto pienso en dejar todo lo que tuvimos atrás me...-no pude evitar que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla.-No sé es... son demasiadas cosas.

-Ya, ya.-Bella me abrazó.-Mejor dejemos de hablar sobre esto y vamos con Claire que ya casi es hora. Y no te pongas así, amiga. ¿Si?-Bella intentó animarme.

-Está bien.- traté de sonreír.- avisaré a los niños.- dije saliendo por la puerta.

-Ryan, Noah.- los llamé.- los encontré haciendo su tarea.- ¿terminasteis? Debemos irnos.

-Si mami.- sonrieron, Ryan se quedó mirándome más detenidamente.- Mami, ¿estás triste?

-No.- sonreí.- ¿por qué?

-Tienes agua en los ojos.- me acarició los pómulos.

-No es nada ¿si?- asintió no muy convencido.-Los amo, vamos.

-Este local me gusta.- dijo Bella entusiasmada.- es lindo y acogedor, así como el otro que tenemos.

-Es muy bonito.- le sonreí.

-Mamá me aburro.-dijo Ryan algo hastiado.

-Ryan.- le reñí.- ¿pórtate bien quieres?

-Si...

No tardamos mucho en elegirlo, Claire era muy buena en su trabajo y tardamos la mitad de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Podemos ir al zoo ahora?-dijo Ryan entusiasmado.

-Cielo mami está cansada.- suspiré.- ¿Lo dejamos para el sábado?

Me miró enfadado haciendo un puchero.

-Papá dijo lo mismo.- y eso me partió el corazón.

-Mi amor, yo no les he fallado nunca.-Me agaché poniéndome a su altura y le acaricie su carita

-Mami siempre está cuando te haces pupa o no sabes hacer los deberes Ryan.-Noah miró mal a su hermano.

-Lo siento mami, no quería que estuvieras triste.-Ryan se tiró a mis brazos.- Te amo mami. Tú no eres como papi. Eres la mejor mamá del mundo.

-Pero no llores mami.- me abrazó más fuerte.

-No lloro porque esté triste mi vida. Sólo, tengo los mejores hijos del mundo. Os amo.-los dos me abrazaron y no recuerdo cuanto estuvimos así.

-Mami...¿podemos ver una película?

-¿Ya no quieres ir al zoo?

-Estoy cansado también.- y sonreí.

-Y yo también lo estoy. -Bella suspiró.-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-¿Cenarás con nosotros tia Bella?-preguntó Noah esperanzado.

Bella me estaba ayudando a preparar la cena para los niños mientras yo ponía la película en la televisión, hoy tocaba "Tadeo Jones" mis niños adoraban las películas de aventuras.

-Rose.- dijo Bella desde La Cocina.- esto ya está.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo.-Fui hacia dónde Bella. Sin embargo, mi celular sonó. Se trataba de Royce. Rodé los ojos ni loca iba a contestar.

-¿Es él?-Preguntó mi amiga y yo solo asentí.

-¿Vas a contestar?-preguntó preocupada.

-No.- dije rotunda.

-Está increíble Bells.-le sonreí.- Ojalá pudiera cocinar la mitad de bien que tú.

-Estás exagerando.-Se sonrojó un poco y yo me reí. El celular sonó de nuevo. Decidí ignorarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-me miró preocupada y le sonreí, al menos lo intenté.

-Rose... que a mí no puedes engañarme.

-Es igual.- cogí el móvil y lo apagué.

-Mamiiiiii.- me llamaron mis ángeles.

-Ya vamos.- cogimos todo y nos fuimos a la sala para cenar viendo la película. Cuando ya había pasado un par de minutos de la película sonó el timbre de la puerta y me asusté. Bella le puso pausa a la película. Y me vio preocupada.

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver quien es?-Dijo Bella

-No iré yo.-Tragué.

-Mami, ¿quién es?-Preguntó Noah.

-No lo sé, cielo.-Me levanté un poco inseguro.

-Quizá es papá.-Refunfuñó Ryan.

-Espero que no.- dije bajo. Reuní el valor que me quedaba y me dirigí a la puerta. Tomé el pomo y respiré profundo antes de abrir.

-¿Jazz?-dije emocionada, aunque el susto anterior no se me había ido del todo.-¡Oh Dios mío Jasper!

-¡Hermanita!-me sonrió.- ¿te ha pasado algo estás temblando?-dijo al tenerme abrazada contra su pecho.

-No es nada.-le resté importancia , pero no se lo creyó.-¿Acabas de llegar?- dije al ver que venía con su uniforme de servicio.

-Si.-Dijo mientras se quitaba la boina.-Quise pasar a saludarte antes... ¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó preocupado. Yo negué.-¿Dónde está Royce?-Dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros y en eso se acercaron mis hijos a saludar a su tío.

-¡Tío Jasper!-Corrieron a sus brazos y él los cargó encantados.

-¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

-Siii.-gritó Noah.

-Tío Jasper.-dijo Ryan entusiasmado.- ¿Has disparado a muchas personas?

-¡Ryan!-le miré con los ojos como platos.- Eso no se pregunta.

-Lo siento mami.- suspiró.- ¿Salvaste a muchas personas, Tío Jazz?

-Hice lo mejor que pude.-Dijo con la mandíbula tensa.-Luchar contra los extremista no es fácil.-Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.-Perdí a 3 hombres.-Dijo Jasper serio viendo fijamente el piso.

-Oh Jasper.-Me senté a la par de él y lo abracé.-¿Por qué no se van con la tía Bella a la cocina?-Mis hijos inmediatamente se fueron de ahí y nos dejaron solos.

-¡Oh Rose!-Suspiró dejándose caer en mis brazos.-No pude hacer nada para salvarlos. Esos malditos nos emboscaron y...-Se quebró.

-Shhh. Shhh. Ya Jasper, tranquilo. Tú no tuviste la culpa.-Lo intenté calmar.

-Se supone que debo ser fuerte, odio sentirme débil.-Dijo mientras se separaba de mí y pasaba sus puños sobre sus ojos de manera brusca.-Papá me mandaría al carajo si me viera así.

Yo rodé los ojos. Él era un hombre de corazón muy duro-Llorar no te hace menos hombre, Jazz. Deja de pensar en él, desahogate yo no te voy a juzgar.-Le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Luego de unos segundos, nos separamos.-¿Te importa si fumo?-Dijo buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillo.

Yo negué.-Solo hazlo afuera. Por los niños.

-Dijiste que no estabas bien... ¿que pasó?-dijo preocupado.

-Es igual.- dije tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz, él tenía demasiado con lo que sus ojos habían tenido que ver esos meses fuera.

-Rose...-me miró.- vamos, acompáñame fuera.- agarre una chaqueta y nos sentamos en el porche.

-Me siento totalmente perdida ahora mismo.-le solté de repente.

-¿Royce tiene algo que ver?

Yo bufé.-Lo tiene todo. Es un idiota.-Dije soltando el humo de mi cigarrillo.

-¡Vaya! Al fin te das cuenta.-Dijo irónico.-¿Ya no está viviendo aquí contigo?

Yo negué.-Desde que salió de prisión decidí separarme de él.

Jasper no lucía sorprendido.-Era cuestión de tiempo que acabara en la cárcel.

-Jasper...-Me quejé.

-Nunca fue una buena pieza. No entiendo que le viste a ese vago.-Frunció el ceño.-¿Por qué lo soltaron?

Me encogí de hombros.-Llegó a un acuerdo con el juez.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

-Nunca quiso decírmelo.

-Deberías de divorciarte y pedir la custodia de los niños.

-No sé cómo tome eso Royce... Ya sabes cómo es.

-Si se atreve a lastimarte... Yo me encargo de él y no estoy bromeando.-Dijo visiblemente molesto. Sabía que mi hermano era un experto asesino pero esa no era la solución.

-¡Jasper, estás hablando no solo de mi esposo, sino del padre de mis hijos! No puedes solo 'encargarte' de él.

-Eres una mujer joven y bella Rose, puedes conseguirte muy fácilmente otro esposo que sea buen padre para tus hijos.

-No estoy diciendo que no pueda, es que los niños... lo quieren y no sé si yo aún lo hago.- suspiré fuerte aguantando las lágrimas.-¿Has hablado con papá?-decidí cambiar de tema.

-Sí.- suspiró.- quiere ver a los niños...

-Pero... no a mi ¿no?-dije algo triste.

-Sabes que solo está ofuscado por Royce...-dijo tratando de consolarme.

-No sabes cuánto extraño a mamá.-Suspiré hace 6 años que la habíamos perdido.

-Y yo...-Dijo Jasper dándole un trago a su cerveza.-Ella era tan dulce y cariñosa, siempre estaba de nuestro lado y hacía razonar a papá. Pero ahora el viejo, está más cascarrabias e insoportable.-Suspiró Jasper.

-Ya...-tragué duro.- Jazz...¿crees que mamá estaría orgullosa de mi?-le miré con lo ojos llorosos.

-Por supuesto que sí.- me sonrió.- Eres una madre maravillosa que está educando a dos hombrecitos perfectos.-me abrazó y besó mi cabeza.- lo estás haciendo bien hermanita, nadie puede reprocharte eso.

-Te quiero mucho Jazzy-Jazz.-me miró mal cuando pronuncié el apodo que le tenía cuando éramos pequeños pero aún así me abrazo más fuerte.

-Y yo te quiero más Rosie-Rose.

No pude evitar reír y abrazarlo.

Emmett Pov

Había terminado por fin mi turno. No había estado tan pesado pero necesitaba descansar, sin embargo, debía de pasar por un café antes y saludar a Rose, claro.

-Buenos días Rose.- le sonreí y ella me lo devolvió, bueno lo intentó.-¿Estás bien?

-Algo así.- suspiró.

-¿Has desayunado?

-La verdad...no.- se sonrojó.

-Estás de suerte.- sonreí.- porque yo sí, pero tengo un poco de hambre.- rió y me sentí demasiado bien escuchando ese sonido.

-Está bien... ¿Qué deseas ordenar?

-La verdad es qué no tengo tanta hambre.-Sonreí.-Así qué solo dame 3 brownies, 2 cupcakes, y un capuccino. Ahh y un croissant

-Menos mal que no tienes tanta hambre.-Dijo divertida.

-Es para compartir.- sonreí.- esperaba que desayunaras conmigo.- le hice un puchero.

-Está bien.- dijo tras meditarlo un momento.-Iré a pedirte la orden. Ve a sentarte, voy enseguida.

Me senté y fui a esperarla.

Luego de unos minutos apareció Rose. Estaba usando un vestido corto rojo con estampados y un par de sandalias. No pude evitar quedarme embobado mientras la veía.

-Luces muy linda esta mañana.

-Gracias.-Sonrió deslumbrándome por completo.-Ya viene tu orden.

Y en efecto, la camarera venía con todo lo que había ordenado. Y algo extra... Unas galletas de avena y un jugo de naranja. Levanté una ceja.-¿Pensé que compartiríamos?

-Es demasiada azúcar para mí.-Respondió tomando lo suyo.

-Tomo nota de eso.- dije divertido, dandole a entender que quería conocerla más.

-Y... ¿bien? ¿Como ha ido tu día?-me preguntó.

-No ha estado mal, un par de gripes y alguna faringitis.- sonreí.- nada que no se pueda controlar.

-Me alegro.

-Y...¿Tú? ¿Estás bien Rose? ¿pasó algo? pensé que todo fue bien cuando los dejé aquí ayer.

-Y fue bien es solo que... no podía dejar de pensar en lo de Royce y... Bueno eso no importa, Jasper regresó y se quedará unos días en mi casa.

-¿Quién?-Levanté una ceja.

-Mi hermano Jasper.-Dijo como algo obvio.

-Ahh.-Recordé.-El soldado.-Hice un saludo militar y Rose rió.

-Él mismo. De hecho, ahora es el Mayor Hale.-Me corrigió.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ya tiene un poco más de 10 años de haberse enlistado.

-¿Le gusta la vida militar?-Pregunté curioso.

-Supongo.-Se encogió de hombros.-Papá siempre fue duro con él. Quería que siguiera sus pasos.

-Entiendo... ¿Tu padre también fue militar, no?

-Si, estuvo en Vietnam y mi abuelo fue piloto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Parece una tradición familiar.-Señalé

-De hecho lo es, todos los Hale han estado involucrados en el ejército.

-No lo dices muy entusiasmada.- apunté curioso.

-No es eso, es solo que... no me gustaría que Ryan&Noah crean que ellos también deben continuarla... no es algo que quiera para ellos.-dijo preocupada.

-Aún queda para que eso pase ¿no?

-Claro, pero no sabes lo emocionados que recibieron a su tío preguntándole si había disparado a muchas personas.-dijo con el corazón en un puño.

-Bueno...-suspiré y tomé su mano.- sonreí interiormente ya que no la apartó.- seguro que ellos lo ven como un juego.

-Ya pero aún así, mi papá y mi hermano son como sus figuras masculinas ya que su padre no tiene mucho que influenciar.- bufó molesta.

-Pero son unos niños inteligentes, y tú los influencias mucho.-Sonreí.-Seguro preferirían otra cosa.

-Quizá tengas razón.

-Oye sabes, me han regalado entradas para una obra de teatro infantil, ¿no se si les gustaría ir conmigo?

-No se...-dudó.- tal vez esté bien, pero no sé si los niños...

-Puedes preguntárselo...-sonreí.

-¿no sería raro para ti?-me preguntó.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

-¿No te encontrarías raro saliendo con los 3?

-No lo creo. Porque en la noche te llevaré a cenar.

-¿Ah sí?-Preguntó divertida levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, si tú quieres.

-Y...-se mordió el labio.-¿Qué le digo a los niños si me preguntan?

-¿Eso es un sí?-Pregunté esperanzado.

-Eso es un lo pensaré.-Dijo divertida.

-Oh vamos, Rose.- le supliqué.- Juro que no vas a arrepentirte.

-Te ves adorable así.- dijo riéndose.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-Pregunté entre cerrando los ojos.

-No, Emmett. Por supuesto que no.-Se le escaparon unas risitas mientras se ponía de pie.-Pero ya tengo que volver a trabajar.

Yo hice lo mismo y no pude evitar tomar su mano y acercarla a mí. Ella me vio un poco asustada mientras me inclinaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Espero tu respuesta.-Guiñé y salí de la cafeterí a Rose un poco ruborizada.

Regresé al hospital para terminar mi turno y no se presentó ninguna novedad. Ahora me encontraba en los vestidores, cambiando la pijama por mi ropa normal cuando vibró mi celular. Era un número desconocido. Abrí el mensaje y la cara se me iluminó. Era Rose preguntándome a qué horas pasaría por ella. Bueno, ellos. Osea los 3. Iba a agradecerle a Garret toda la vida que me regalase aquellas entradas. Le dije que pasaría por ellos a las 4 y ella me respondió que estarían listos a esa hora.

-¿Y esa cara de felicidad absoluta?-apareció Edward.

-Voy a amar a Garret toda mi vida.

-¿Rose dijo que si?-solo asentí.

-¿Vas a cogertela ahora?-Preguntó Edward interesado.

-Bueno...-sonreí.- no te digo que eso no pase, cuestión de tiempo hermano. Todo se basa en eso.

-Wow.- me abrazó dándome golpes en la espalda.- ¡eres un crack Emmett!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- llegó Garret confundido.

-Aquí nuestro grandulón, finalmente se acostará con la hot mama.-Palmeó mi espalda de nuevo muy fuertemente.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Garrett sorprendido y yo empujé a Edward.

-Muy pronto si. Así será.

-No sabía que fueras tan rápido, amigo.

-Hasta ahora mi plan de seducción y conquista no ha fallado.-Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Y esperemos que ese martillo no la espante.-Bromeó Edward dando una mirada descarada a mi entrepierna.

-Ella va a amarlo.-sonreí descaradamente mientras lo acomodaba en mis pantalones.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Edward curioso.-De nada te vale el tamaño si no sabes usarlo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Con quién crees qué estás hablando? Soy el jodido Emmett Cullen. No un adolescente que no tiene idea de como controlar su polla.

-Ojalá esta vez no pierdas el control y la cagues.-Dijo Garrett divertido mientras buscaba sus cosas en el casillero.

-Estáis exagerando.-bufé malhumorado.- En fin me voy a ir a casa a descansar un rato y para prepararme a buscar a Rose.

-Y a sus hijos.- gritó Edward divertido


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose Pvo**

Estaba nerviosa, hacia un par de años que no tenía citas, no es que está lo fuera, aunque lo pareciera. En fin, Royce no era mucho del tipo romántico y yo al parecer me conformaba. Tener dos hijos desde los 19 no ayudaba mucho a tener momentos para nosotros.

-Mami...-apareció Noah con algo de vergüenza.-¿Qué vamos a ir a ver con el Doctor Cullen?

-Cielo, te dijo que le llamarás Emmett, y...la verdad no lo sé mi amor.- dije acomodando su chaqueta.

-¿Mamá por qué vamos con ese hombre como si fuera papá?- apareció Ryan enfadado.

-¿Cómo si fuera papá?- me atraganté.- ¿A que te refieres hijo?

-¿Es tu novio, mamá?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, cielo?-Me agaché y le acaricie su carita.-Por supuesto que no mi amor, sólo es un amigo.

No pareció nada convencido. Solo salió de la habitación enfadado y yo suspiré, si yo estaba nerviosa no podía imaginarme cómo lo estaba Emmett.

-¿Ryan?-bajé las escaleras buscándole.- Tenemos que irnos mi amor.

-No quiero ir.

-¿Cómo? Cielo, Emmett ha tenido el detalle de invitarnos. No puedes hacerle el feo.

-¿Pero quién es él para que me importe?

-Oye.- intenté hacerle razonar.- el no te conocía y fue a recogerte cuando papá no lo recordó...¿recuerdas?

-Igual, él no me agrada.-Arrugó su narizita.-Nunca podrá reemplazar a papá.

-Royce siempre será tu padre.-Suspiré.-El hecho de que vayamos con Emmett al teatro no cambia nada. ¿Entiendes?

-Está bien. Iré sólo porque tú me lo pides mami y te amo.-Me dio un fuerte abrazo que me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio.

-Yo también te amo mi amor.-dije riendo desde el suelo.- Ahora vamos ¿si? Emmett ya está esperando y no queremos llegar tarde ¿no?

-Nooo.-gritó entusiasmado mi pequeño sol. Y corrió hacia la puerta hasta que su pequeño cuerpecito chocó contra las piernas de Emmett.

-Hola campeón.- le sonrió sosteniéndole.

-Hola Doctor...-se lo pensó de nuevo.- Emmett.-dijo inseguro haciendo que riéramos y que Ryan pusiera mala cara.

-¿Nos vamos?-Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-De acuerdo.-Salimos de casa y Emmett muy amablemente cargó a mis hijos para subirlos a su jeep.

-Mi lady.- me dijo como todo un caballero ayudándome a subir a mi lado y dejando un beso en mi palma.

-Gracias.- le sonreí.

Emmett se subió a su lado y emprendimos el camino al teatro.

-¿Emmett?-le preguntó Noah.

-¿si campeón?-respondió Emmett, se podía percibir su sonrisa aunque estuviera de espaldas.

-¿Que vamos a ver en el teatro?

-El Principito.

-¿Oíste mami? ¡Iremos a ver el Principito!-Mi pequeñín estaba emocionado y Ryan simplemente veía por la ventana fastidiado.

-Si mi amor, escuché.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Emmett divertido.

-¡Sí!-Seguía emocionado.-Mami me la leía antes de dormir.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

El camino al teatro continuó tranquilo, mi pequeño no paraba de hablar de todo lo que esperaba y quería ver y yo, estaba contenta, aunque veía a mi bebé mayor bastante molesto cosa que me hacía sentirme algo mal.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Bien!-Noah salió todo emocionado del coche hacia la puerta del teatro.

-Ryan, ¡amor, ve tras tu hermano!- le dije mientras yo me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y tratar de ir lo más rápido posible tras mi pequeño revoltoso.

-Yo te ayudo.-Dijo Emmett mientras se bajaba y cruzaba para ayudarme a bajar del otro lado.

Con la mala suerte tropecé, y caí directo a los brazos de Emmett.

-Te tengo.-Sonrió divertido mientras nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros.

-Oh.-Logré decir y fui consciente de sus manos sobre mi cintura en un firme agarre.-Gracias.-Me ruboricé.

-Descuida.-Dijo poniéndome de nuevo en el suelo pero aún sosteniéndome con una sonrisa brillante estampada en su cara.-Lo hice con gusto, además...-Me alzó de nuevo en el aire.

-¡Emmett!-Dije nerviosa.

-No pesas nada.

Después de eso fuimos en busca de mis bebés, se habían quedado esperando en la entrada.

Noah me dio la mano y Ryan se colocó a mi otro lado.

-Mami...¿Podemos comprar palomitas?-habló Ryan por primera vez en todo el camino.

-Cielo...-fui a decirle que no pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-Yo invitó.- dijo sonriendo.

-Emmett...-Tomé uno de sus fuertes brazos que hace unos momentos estaban sosteniéndome.-No es necesario qué lo hagas..

-No es nada.-Dijo tranquilo.- Adelántense ustedes, luego los alcanzo.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro.-me miro sonriendo mientras me dio un apretón en la mano.-En serio Rose, no es molestia.

-Está bien.-me rendí.- vamos mis hombrecitos, busquemos los asientos

 **Emm Pvo**

La verdad que no estaba yendo nada mal, me agradaban los hijos de Rose, el pequeño Noah era todo emoción y suponía que Ryan era el hueso duro de roer aquí, pero todo valía la pena si Rose era la recompensa. Ella era un dulce, en todos los sentidos

Hablando de dulces... Decidí comprar las palomitas y un poco de cada cosa, no sabía que era lo que les gustaba. Pagué las golosinas y me fui a buscarlos. La cara de Rose al ver lo que llevaba era todo un poema, en contraste de la de sus pequeños. Incluso Ryan mostró más interés.

-Emmett...no era necesario que comprases todo...todo esto.-dijo sorprendida.

-¡Gracias Emmett!-dijeron los dos pequeños cogiendo varias cosas y volviendo a sus asientos.

-No van a dormir ahora.-Se quejó.

-No te agobies ya y disfruta de la obra.-Me acomodé en mi asiento a la par del pequeño Noah.

Me hubiera gustado estar junto a ella, obviamente pero sus pequeños habían acaparado a su madre, pero me consolé pensando que en un par de horas estaríamos solos.

Noah estaba emocionado y Ryan trataba de hacer que su emoción era la de un niño mayor, aunque por dentro se le veía metido en la obra. Yo no estaba prestando atención, la verdad Esque miraba a Rose.

La obra fue un completo éxito, Ryan consiguió soltarse y estuvo muy agradecido por las golosinas al igual que su hermano.

-Ha estado genial.- me sonrió Rose mientras hablaba con ella en la puerta de casa.

-Como parece que tus pequeños no van a dejarte ir...-dije algo desanimado.- Podemos dejar la cena para otro día.

-Puedes quedarte a cenar.- sonrió.-Si quieres, acéptalo como una forma de compensarte la tarde de hoy

-Está bien.-Dije encantado.-Acepto. Aunque aún así me debes una cita.

-¡Mamá, Mamá! ¡¿Podemos pedir pizza?!

-Noooooo Mamiiiii.- Noah llegó con un puchero.- Yo quiero hamburguesa.- dijo abrazándose a su madre.

-Hey.- dijo tranquilizándolos.- ¿No hay forma de ponerse de acuerdo? Ryan amor la última vez pedimos pizza.

-Está bien.- bufó el mayor.-¿Emmett, también vas a cenar en casa?- preguntó curioso.

-Claro.-Sonreí.

-Y ¿tío Jasper? ¿También vendrá?

-Si, cielo. También nos acompañará.-Le contestó Rose.

-Hablando del tío Jasper.- apareció su hermano por la puerta de La Cocina haciendo que los niños corrieran a saludarle.

Era un sujeto rubio, alto y fornido. Se acercó hacia mí y me vio de pies a cabeza.

-Soy el mayor Jasper Hale.- Dijo serio. -¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Emmett Cullen. Mucho gusto.-Le ofrecí mi mano.

-¿De dónde se conocen?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Jasper.- le dijo Rose molesta.

-Solo estoy cuidando de ti ¿quieres? ¿Por qué no vas con los niños a pedir esas hamburguesas mientras yo hablo con Emmett?- ella fue a rechistar pero suspiró mirándome.

-Está bien, Rose lo entiendo.- la sonreí.- Y me gusta todo, no te preocupes por la hamburguesa.

Dudó una vez más antes de salir por la puerta.

-Bueno...-dijo apoyándose en el mesón.- ¿Donde conociste a mi hermanita?

-Noah se enfermó del estómago, al parecer su padre le había atiborrado a dulces en un partido y Rose lo llevó a mi consulta.

-Así que... eres doctor.-dijo curioso.

-Eso es.- sonreí.- pediatra, más bien.

-Te gustan los niños.- dedujo.

-Ajá.- asentí.

-¿Tienes hijos?-preguntó

-No.- respondí.- Pero me gustaría.

-¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

-Estaba esperando esa pregunta.-dije sonriendo y aunque Jasper parecía implacable también lo hizo.- Pues me gusta Rose, aunque esperaré lo que haga falta para que ella se sienta segura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-Dijo pasándome una cerveza.

-Gracias.-La abrí.-Apenas la conocí esta semana, y recién ahora salimos por primera vez.

-Osea ¿qué vas en serio?

-Me gustaría, pero depende ella.

-Pues deberías de esforzarte, y hacer que mi hermana saque de una vez por todas a la lacra de Royce de su vida.-Dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Ya están las hamburguesas.- apareció Rose sonriente por la puerta.

-¿No sabes llamar?-dijo su hermano divertido

-Supuse que ya habías terminado de torturarlo.- dijo haciéndonos reír.

-¿Podrías ir a vigilar a los niños Jazz?-le pidió

-Está bien.-sonrió.-No hagan travesuras.-salió riendo.

-Oh Dios.- suspiró ella.- Siento si se ha puesto muy pesado.

-Es igual.- le sonreí.- mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, sonrió.-No ha sido para tanto.

-Es un pesado cuando quiere.

-Lo entiendo ¿sabes? También tengo una hermana.

-¿En serio?-sonrió.

-Si.- sonreí de vuelta.- Pero esa historia otro día.- dije sosteniéndola de la cintura y dejando un beso en su cabeza.

Nos dispusimos a cenar en el comedor. Habían transcurrido como 10 minutos y la estaba pasando bien. Con Rose a mi lado, los niños frente a nosotros y Jasper a la cabeza.

Pese a que Jasper había estado un poco reacio al principio pude darme cuenta que era un tipo agradable.

-Mami, ¿me abres el ketchup?-dijo el pequeño Noah. Rose le sonrió maternalmente y se lo abrió en un momento.

-Gracias mami.

-De nada mi amor.

Me encantaba lo dulce que era con sus hijos y esperaba que llegara a serlo conmigo en algún tiempo.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio, sonó el timbre.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-dijo Jasper. Estaba tenso y en alerta.

-No.- Rose se oyó preocupada.

-Iré a ver quién es.-Dijo Rose poniéndose de pie.

-Yo me encargo.-Contestó Jasper parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rose volvió a sentarse a mi lado y yo froté su espalda.

-Dudo que sea Bella o talvez sea...

-¿Crees que sea él?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia la sala emocionados gritando "papiiii" al escuchar la voz de ese mal nacido. Rose se puso tensa y se alejó de mi. También se dirigió a la sala y yo la seguí.

-¿Cómo están, eh?-Decía mientras los levantaba y los besaba.

Ahora podía ver mejor a este tipo. Era rubio, ojos azules grandes y brillantes. Tenía barba espesa. No era muy alto y por su forma de vestir, con musculeras y pantalones rotos parecía que le gustaba lucir sus músculos y tatuajes.

-¿Y tú? ¿No vienes a saludarme?-Le sonrío coquetamente a su esposa y cuando finalmente me vio frunció el ceño.-¿Y este quién es?-Me vio de pies a cabeza. Dejando de nuevo en el suelo al pequeño Noah. Podía deducir qué este tipo tenía un mal carácter.

-Es el Dr. Cullen. Amigo de la familia. Así que al menos muestra un poco de educación.-Intervino Jasper con mirada de fastidio.

-Soy Royce King.-Dijo viéndome con algo de recelo para luego sonreír ampliamente.-Padre de Ryan y Noah y marido de la mujer más hermosa de todo el estado. ¿Cierto, cariño?-Dijo abrazando a Rose por la cintura mientras le plantaba un besote en la mejilla.

Ella se veía incómoda y me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Creo que mejor ya me voy.-Aclaré mi garganta.-Buenas noches.-Me despedí.

-Adiós Emmett. Gracias por las golosinas y el teatro.-Dijo inocentemente Noah y pude ver cómo a Royce se le borró la sonrisa que tenía unos segundos atrás.

-O no es nada.-Intenté restarle importancia.-Nos vemos.

-La próxima vez nos lleva al juego de los Lakers.

-¡Ryan!-Lo regañó Rose

-¿Qué?-Dijo el niño despreocupado.-Él prometió que...-Rose le tapó la boca con la mano. Me hubiese causado gracia en otro momento, pero ahora su comentario seguro metería a Rose en problemas.

-Bueno...-dije mirando a Rose, la pobre no sabía dónde meterse.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Emmett.-dijeron los niños y Rose me sonrió, o al menos lo intentó, desde los brazos de su marido. Cuando salí por la puerta suspiré, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que yo creía.

 **Rose Pvo**

-Jasper, ¿Acostarías a los niños?-mi hermano no quería dejarme a solas con Royce, sabía cómo era mi marido cuando se dejaba llevar por su carácter.- Royce necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Me vas a explicar quién coño era ese doctor y por qué estaba cenando en mi casa?

-Royce.- le grité.- Delante de los niños no por favor.- miré a mis hijos que se refugiaron tras su tío.

-Está bien.-Oí rezongar a Jasper mientras cargaba a Noah en sus brazos y tomaba a Ryan de la mano, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Ahora.- dije suspirando cuando desaparecieron en el piso de arriba.-¿Puedes tranquilizarte y hablar como el adulto que se supone que eres?

-No me vengas con ironías, nena.- bufó.- Que la que estaba jugando a la familia feliz aquí eras tú.

-Royce, es un amigo.- dije cansada.

-Un buen amigo al parecer.- dijo molesto.- ¿qué fue eso de llevar a mis hijos a un teatro? Y...¿ el maldito partido de los Lakers? ¿Por qué Ryan dijo la próxima?

-Mira, cálmate ¿si?

-¿Te estás acostando con él? Porque no creo que tanta generosidad y amabilidad sea de gratis.-Gritó furioso.

-¡No! ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!-dije molesta.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Mírame a los ojos.-Dijo tomando mi barbilla con fuerza.-Y dime que no es cierto.

-Me estás lastimando.-Me quejé.

-¡Contéstame!

-Ya te dije que no, ¡suéltame!-Lo empujé.

-¿Todo bien?-Jasper había bajado las escaleras y ya se encontraba a mi lado mirando con odio a Royce mientras yo sin saberlo había comenzado a llorar.

-Perfectamente, ¿no amor?-dijo mirándome

-Necesito que te vayas.-dije como pude. Él estaba molesto podía verlo en su mirada, pero no iba a hacerme nada, no con mi hermano allí.

-Está bien.-Bufó.-Pero no creas que esta conversación ha terminado.-Y sin más se marchó y yo me abracé a Jasper.

-Shhhhh va a estar bien, Rose.- dijo abrazándome.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-dijo preocupado.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.- dije levantándome. Me dirigí a la habitación de mis niños donde ambos estaban dormidos como angelitos. Les besé y me fui a mi habitación a dormir hasta mañana.

 **Holaaaaaa :) ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muuuuuy bien, aquí os traemos Denisse y yo otro cap de esta historia.**

 **Esperamos que os guste, dejádnoslo saber a través de un liiiindo review :)**

 **Bueno... han pasado varias cosas, la tan esperada cita con los niños, los cuales acabaron acabaron acaparando a su mami y Emm acabó cenando con ellos, junto con el tercer grado de Jazz y la aparición de Royce... el idiota suele perder los nervios y nuestra Rose siempre acaba sufriendo las consecuencias... :/**

 **Gracias por los follows, reviews y favs. Tecupi y Nelita gracias por ser taaaaaan incondicionales :) las amamos. Besoooos:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose Pvo**

La mañana había ido bien en la cafetería, había hablado con Bella sobre lo que había pasado y Emmett me había llamado preguntado cómo me encontraba. Sonreí. Se preocupaba tanto por mí... Me aseguró que llegaría a la hora del almuerzo para vernos y comer algo.

A la que no esperaba encontrarme a esa hora era a mi amiga Leah, ella siempre venía a primera hora y no aparecía hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Y esa cara tan tristona?-le sonreí.- Creí que Sam había llegado de su viaje.

-Y lo hizo.- suspiró

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Regresó comprometido.-Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es enserio?-preguntó Bella.- ¿Acaso sabías si tenía novia?

-¿Y yo que iba a saber?-dijo exasperada.-No tienes nada de alcohol por ahí ¿no?-me preguntó.

Negué.

-Si quieres podemos ir en la noche por unos tragos.-Intervino Bella

-Eso estaría genial.- dijo triste.-Llevo insinuándome todos estos meses. Me sentí una completa idiota.- suspiró.- No saben cómo es...

-Lo siento, cielo.-La abracé.-

-Osea es comprensible que tenga novia, quiero decir, es taaaan guapo y sexy. Pero !¿prometida?! ¡No es justo!

-Hablando de eso...-dijo Bella.- Aún no nos lo has enseñando.- dijo curiosa y yo la miré mal.

-Es igual tiene razón.- tecleó en su teléfono y buscó su cuenta de Instagram para enseñarnos.

-Dios.- dijo Bells.- La verdad es que te entiendo, está como un tren.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-suspiró.- Y no es solo eso, su sonrisa su voz, la manera en que me llama para que le lleve los informes... ¡No es justo que vaya a casarse! ¡Si hasta me ha mirado el escote!

El hombre de la foto era un chico moreno, con músculos, una sonrisa brillante e increíbles ojos verdes que hacían un perfecto contraste con el color de su piel.

-¡Wow! No sabía que estaba tan joven y bueno.-Exterioricé mis pensamientos.

-Ahora me entienden.-Dijo dramática Leah.

-Oh y ¡mira! Al parecer sigue mi cuenta.

-No estás ayudando realmente rubia.-Me vio mal.

-Leah tiene razón Rose. Al parecer seguidores es lo que te sobra.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Tampoco es como si quisiera dedicarme a ello, solo me gustan las fotos.-sonreí.

-Y... hablando de seguidores... mira quién apareció.- sonrió Leah al ver que Emmett me saludaba con una mano y una sonrisa al entrar al local.-No me habías contado que te llevabas con el famoso doctor Cullen.

-Eso no es importante.- cambié de tema.-Ahora vamos a lo que importa...¿Como es ella?

-Y mira qué está bastante guapo pese a los años.-Me ignoró por completo.

Bella se contuvo una carcajada.-Eres una pesada.-Me quejé.-Si está joven.

-¡Uy! Y se ve más grande que mi Sam.-Dijo Leah mientras lo seguía con la mirada.-Y eso ya es bastante. Seguro llega a los 2 metros.-Murmuró en voz baja.

-Leah, concéntrate, ¿si? En lo que estábamos.

-Es que ni merece la pena que la veas, es perfecta.-suspiró triste.- Es la nena de papá de uno de los bufetes más importantes del país y con el que el nuestro quiere aliarse.

-¡Demonios!-Se quejó Bella.-Eso no suena para nada bien.

-Lo sé...

-Aún así quiero verla.- bufé.- No sé si te has mirado en el espejo Leah pero eres hermosa ¿si? Así que enséñamela.

-Está bien.-Buscó en su teléfono.-Ahí la tienes.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera?-le dije. Ella solo asintió.- Lo único que me gusta de ella son sus ojos.

-¿Es enserio?-dijo exasperada.- Es rica, guapa, esbelta y tiene 23.-suspiró.- y yo estoy más cerca de los 30 que de los 20, además de que soy su secretaria a la que le cuenta sus problemas y le trae café.- dijo y no pude evitar reírme.

-Nena, la edad es sólo un maldito número.-Dije cuando me calmé.

-Tiene razón. Sino mira a Rose, saliendo con uno de 35.-Rió Bella y yo la miré mal.

-Solo somos amigos.

-Claro.- sonrió Bella.- Por ahora.

-¡Yo solo quiero tener algo con él!-dijo frustrada.- ¿Por que es tan difícil?

-¿En serio que nunca ha pasado nada entre vosotros?-le pregunté.- No sé pasáis muchas horas juntos.

-¡No! Es demasiado respetuoso y caballeroso conmigo.-Suspiró Leah

-¿En que sentido?-preguntó Bella curiosa.

-El vestido del otro día no era para ser caballeroso.- alzó las cejas.

-Tal vez lo que necesita es un pequeño empujón.

-¿Ah si?

-Sedúcelo.

-No. Quiero conservar mi trabajo, gracias.

-Pues entonces no lo quieres tanto.-sentenció mi castaña amiga.

-Bella, déjala ¿quieres? Si tiene que pasar pasará.

-Me aburre cuando te pones en modo mama.- bufó.

-Tal vez él no es para mí y ya está.- suspiró.- tendré que aprender a vivir con ello y verle todos los malditos días.

-Bueno señoritas, voy a ver a Emmett, Mi Amigo.- les sonreí y fui hacia el hombre que estaba cambiando mi mundo estos días.

-Hola.-Lo saludé cuando llegué a su mesa.

-Hola.-Sonrió al verme y se puso de pie. ¿Cómo estás?-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora estoy mejor.-Sonreí cuando él me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó cuándo nos separamos.

-Claro, sólo déjame ir por mi bolso.

-Está bien.-Tuve que regresar a la oficina mientras que Emm me seguía. Así que no me quedó más remedio que presentarlos cuando pasamos dónde ellas estaban.

-Chicas, él es Emmett. Emmett ellas son Bella y Leah.

Intercambiaron saludos mientras yo iba por mi bolso.

-Te ejercitas mucho, ¿no doc?

-Pues me gusta estar en forma.

-Y créeme que lo estás.

-Mantente así, que Rose tiene debilidad por los músculos.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Mis amigas eran un poco descaradas cuando querían.

-¡Listo!-Salí ya con mi bolso.

 **Emm Pvo**

-Mmmm... siento lo de mis amigas son algo pesadas cuando quieren.-dijo algo avergonzada, se veía adorable.

-No hay problema. Aunque me gustaría saber si la información que me dieron es cierta.- sonreí coqueto.

-Solo te diré que no se aleja demasiado de la realidad.- sonrió.- Lo demás vas a tener que descubrirlo solito. ¿A donde vas a llevarme?-dijo curiosa y pude ver a su hijo Ryan reflejado en ella.

-No lo sé.- sonreí.- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Oh venga, no me digas que no lo has pensado ya.- dijo "indignada"

Reí.-Claro que si pequeña. Vamos sube.

-¿Cambiaste de auto?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Traje este porque sé que cuesta subir a mi Jeep.

-Que considerado eres al pensar en mí y traer tu Mercedes

-Así soy yo.-sonreí.-todo un caballero.- le abrí la puerta y tomé su mano.- My lady.- ella no pudo evitar reír

-Gracias.

Cuando ella ya estaba dentro, me senté en mi asiento y me concentré en la carretera. Era totalmente fascinante la tranquilidad que me producía Rosalie a mi lado.

-¿Que tipo de música escuchas?-dijo mientras revisaba los cds de la guantera.

-Me gusta el rock pero puedes poner cualquier cosa. No hay problema.

-El rock, ¿en serio?

-Si, aunque también me gusta la música alternativa y el indie.

-Hmmm. Aquí tengo algo de los Stones.

-Perfecto.-Sonrió.

Tras un par de canciones que ambos nos animamos a cantar llegamos al destino, uno de mis restaurantes favoritos de la cuidad.

-Wow.- dijo sorprendida.- ¿No es demasiado solo para comer?

-Si viniera solo, probablemente. Pero nada es demasiado si estoy contigo.

-Awwwwww.- sonrió.- Eres un dulce ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-No.-Me avergoncé un poco.

-Pues lo eres.-Sostuvo.-Y ¿bien? ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-El bistec aquí está delicioso.- dijo mirando la carta

-¿Alguna sugerencia para mí?-sonreí.

-Oh venga, por un día no se te va a acumular.-me miró mal y sonreí.- Los Ravioli están muy buenos también.

-Perfecto.

-¿Me dejas que elija el postre?-le pedí.

-Claro.- sonrió.- ¿Vas a sorprenderme?

-Voy a tratar.- sonreí y ordenamos.

-Nada mal para alguien que estaba reacio a consumir más grasa de lo normal.-Dijo divertida.

Yo reí.-No es cómo si estuviera a dieta tampoco. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Me gusta comer. ¿Qué voy hacer?

-¿En serio? Pues no lo parece.-Dije divertido.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues sinceramente, pareces de esas chicas a las que les gusta la soja, y la avena.-dije sonriendo divertido.

-Pffffff.- bufó y rodó los ojos.- ¿Nadie te dijo que las apariencias engañan?

-Lo estoy descubriendo ahora.- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Y aquí viene el postre. ¿Aún tienes espacio?-le pregunté con una sonrisa de lado.

-Depende qué hayas ordenado..

-Fruta con chocolate.

-¡Oh! ¡Diste en el clavo! Son mis dos cosas favoritas

-Me alegro.- dije orgulloso de haber acertado, además de que su cara era adorable.

-Me apetece saber más sobre ti.- sonrió

-Adelante, pregunta.

-Dijiste que no te habías casado. Pero...supongo que alguna novia has tenido ¿no?-tragué duro.

-Yo, en realidad estuve a punto de casarme, pero no funcionó.

-Oh, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Bueno...-dije recordando.- a ella le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Asia y antes de dejarlo, la encontré engañándome con uno de sus socios.-sonreí restándole importancia, ya no dolía.

-Oh, lo siento.-Dijo tomando mi mano con una mirada de disculpa.

-Eso sucedió hace mucho.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-Así qué desde entonces he estado en relaciones casuales.

-¿Ah si?-Dijo levantando una ceja y quitando su mano de la mía.-¿Y yo soy la siguiente en tu lista?

-¡No!-suspiré, debía controlar más lo que decía.- Claro, que no. ¿Cuántas veces hace falta que te diga que contigo quiero algo más Rose? Algo serio. Eres, totalmente diferente a las demás chicas que he conocido y me parece fascinante.

-Vaya.- sonrió.- Gracias. ¿Una fresa?-me guiñó coqueta mientras me la acercaba a la boca.

En eso sonó su teléfono.-Oh pensé que lo había apagado.-Se quejó.

-Descuida. Puedes contestar.-Dije.

-¿Qué quieres? Si. No. Está bien. Como quieras.-Colgó.

Yo levanté una ceja.-¿Quién era?

-Royce. Dice que pasará por los niños y llegarán hasta la noche.

-Hablando de Royce.- suspiré.- Quería preguntarte si estabas bien, ayer yo...no quería irme pero creí que era lo mejor

-Es igual.-me sonrió, aunque le salió una mueca.- Aún no has aceptado mi fresa.-sonrió divertida.

-Cierto.-Abrí la boca esperando la fresa.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó Rose dándome una palmada en el brazo mientras se reía.-Sin mordidas

-¿Te he mordido?-dije haciéndome el loco.

-Si.- me enseñó su dedo.-Haz el amor no la guerra.- dijo riendo. Si ella supiera de cuantas maneras podría interpretar esa frase.

-¿Quieres?-le ofrecí una.

La comida fue un completo éxito, y cada momento que pasaba con Rose me daba cuenta que quería conocerla y pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Bueno.- sonreí.- Ha llegado a su destino.

-Gracias por la comida, Emmett. Ha estado muy agradable.

-No hay de qué.- sonreí.-Oye.-Tomé su mano antes de que abriera la puerta del auto.

-¿Si?

-¿Volveremos a vernos? Quiero decir... ¿Saldremos de nuevo?-Ahora nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y ella lucía un poco aturdida, incluso ruborizada al detener su mirada en mis labios, supe lo que estaba pensando. Así que no dude en besarla.

El beso fue suave y lento al principio, Rose me correspondió y colocó sus manos tras mi cuello y sonreí, lo hice porque tal vez ya me estaba enamorando de ella, y no quería soltarla.

-Tomo eso como un sí.-Sonreí cuando nos separamos.

-Tómalo como un tal vez.- dijo sonriendo divertida.

-Eres mala.-Dije levantando una ceja.-Ven aquí.-Tomé su rostro y la besé otra vez.

-Emmett, ya.-Dijo separándose y riendo.-Tengo que entrar.

-¿Vas a estar bien hoy?-fruncí el ceño preocupado.-Me refiero a que los niños estarán con Royce y tal vez...

-Estaré bien.-me sonrió.- Tal vez y voy con las chicas en la noche. No te preocupes.

-Te hablaré más tarde ¿si?

-Genial.-dijo con una sonrisa, cuando se giró para irse.

-¿No me das un beso de despedida?-dije con una mirada suplicante.

 **HOLAAAAA :) Otra vez aquí lo sé. Gracias Tecupi, Nelita y Emmett McCartys Angel por vuestros reviews, follows y favs :) Os amamos...**

 **Respondiendo a vuestras dudas**

 **1\. Tecupi : Sí, Rose &Royce están casados xD No sé si no ha quedado muy claro pero yo te explico encantada :) Se conocieron muy jóvenes y pues tuvieron a sus hijos igual de jóvenes supongo que después de Ryan se casaron o tal vez esperaron a que naciera Noah... pero el punto es que sí xD están casados... En realidad la situación es algo complicada porque aunque Royce sea un desequilibrado el 99% de las veces sus hijos lo quieren... btw nos encanta como te emocionas con los reviews siempre nos alegra leerte xD así que... no dejes de comentar :)**

 **2\. Emmett McCartys Angel : Graaaaaacias por recomendarlo en tu face :)**

 **3\. Nelita Cullen Hale : Okay :) ¿Así de seguido te gustó? jajajajjaa**

 **Las amamooooos :) y pleeeease animaos seguro que hay personitas leyendo entre las sombras xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alerta Spoiler... Lemmon xD**

 **Rose Pov**

Leah nos había convencido a Bella y a mí de pasar una noche de chicas, para desahogarse con nosotras sobre su amor imposible hacia su jefe Sam. La verdad es que tenía meses de no salir con ellas. Y pues, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que las extrañaba porque ser madre me absorbía por completo.

-Pues entonces apareció él.-dijo toda soñadora la morena.- con su traje, taaaan perfecto.- suspiró y tras beber otro sorbo de su martini prosiguió.- Pero luego apareció ella, con un pedazo de pedrusco y supe que estaba perdida.

-Oye, hay muchos peces en el mar.- le dijo Bella animándola.- Solo, abre los ojos.

-No puede ser.- dije tras mirar un par de veces al mismo lugar sin creer lo que estaba viendo.- Yo lo mato...

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambas confundidas.

Me levanté de la barra y me dirigí hacia dónde el idiota de mi marido estaba jugando en el billar con sus amigos.

-¡Royce! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije enfadada.

-¡Hola preciosa!-dijo alegremente y ligeramente ebrio agarrándome por la cintura.-¿Conoces a Laurent & James no?

El par de idiotas se me quedaron viendo embobados. Solo los ignoré y me enfoqué en el pedazo de hombre que tenía frente a mí. -¡Te dejé cuidando a los niños!-Me quejé soltándome de su agarre.

-Tranquila, tranquila.-Dijo relajado.-Están con mi madre, así que están sanos y salvos.

-¡Royce!-suspiré agobiada.- Se suponía que ibas a quedarte con ellos. No puedes solo deshacerte o dejárselos a tu madre, tú eres su padre y tú deberías estar con ellos.-dije enfadada.

-Solo pensé en sorprenderte.- sonrió coqueto.- Hacia mucho que no salíamos solos.-me sonrió.

-¿Rose estás bien?-Preguntó Bella llegando a mi lado.

-Si, vámonos.-Respondí molesta.

-Hey, hey. Espera.-Dijo Royce tomando mi mano.-Piénsalo, nena. Una noche juntos.

Era increíble lo que este tipo podía hacerme sentir de un momento a otro. Podía odiarlo y detestarlo, pero una parte de mí era incapaz de hacerlo. Talvez eran los recuerdos que tenía de nuestra mejor época juntos que aún se sentían vivos. No lo sé. Simplemente esa mirada traviesa de brillantes ojos verdes eran mi perdición. Eso y su sonrisa coqueta de hoyuelos. Acababan completamente con mi autocontrol.

Tras meditarlo un par de segundos asentí. -Genial, hermosa.- sonrió.- No te arrepentirás, lo juro.-Un mechón de su cabello rubio se salió de su bandana. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?

-¿Estás segura?-dijo Bella confusa.

-Eso creo.- la abracé.- No te preocupes por mí. Y vigila que Leah no beba demasiado ¿si? Necesita trabajar mañana.

-Claro, no queda bien que el jefe la vea con resaca el día después de anunciar que se casa.- solo reímos y yo me quedé allí mientras mis amigas se iban.

-¿Te apetece una partida al billar nena, o prefieres que bailemos un rato?-dijo mirándome se colocaba tras de mí, y yo volvía a sentirme como una adolescente hormonada.

-¿No estabas con tus amigos?-pregunto curiosa mientras dirijo mi vista hacia el par que se encuentra pidiendo unas bebidas en la barra.

-Se las arreglaran sin mí...-Sonrió.-¿Entonces... Una partida?-Dijo pasándome el palo.

-Dado que nunca fuiste un muy buen bailarín...-El hizo un mohín.-Acepto.-Sonreí tomándolo.

-Rose, ¡Estás haciendo trampas!-dijo divertido.

-¿Yo? No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- dije molesta.

-Esa falda afecta a mi concentración.- suspiro.- Así que si estás haciendo trampa.

-Royce, deja de decir tonterías.- dije algo ruborizada.

-Oh nena.-me sonrió.- Es que no sabes lo que provocas en mí.-dijo abrazándome por detrás

-¡Royce!-Me reí tontamente.-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Pues refrescándote la memoria... Ya sabes... Hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos a esto.-Dijo ahora cambiando de tema mientras me tomaba los brazos guiándome.

-¿No estás muy cerca?-pregunté confundida y nerviosa a la vez.

-¿Te molesto?-sonrió.-Solo quiero ayudarte para que no pierdas tu sola.

Como no dije nada. Él prosiguió.-O si quieres que nos vayamos a otro lugar.-Besó mi hombro.-Estoy a tus ordenes.

Y ahí me sentía como si tuviera 16 otra vez.

-Royce.- solté en un suspiro sin poder moverme.

No sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería soltarme, deshinibirme, no pensar tanto las cosas, pero no podía dejar de ser yo.

-Ajá...-dijo mientras apartaba el pelo de mi cuello y comenzaba a besarme. Dios. Hacía demasiado que no me sentía así...

-¿Royce?- me giré como pude para quedarme frente a el.

-¿Si?-Dijo en un susurro cargado de deseo.

-Está bien...-Me rendí por enésima vez cayendo ante sus encantos.-Salgamos de aquí.

Salimos de ahí y él tomó mi mano con firmeza. Cuando llegamos a su moto me dio un casco y me agarré a él, no había que ser una lumbrera para notar lo duro que estaba, me dediqué a pasar mis manos por su espalda y cuello, ya que iba a pecar...tenía que hacerlo bien ¿no?

Una vez entramos a casa, la pasión acumulada se desató por completo.

La ropa fue perdiéndose en el piso de la casa, dejando un rastro hacia nuestro dormitorio.

-¡Royce!-gemí cuando me alzó en sus brazos y enredé mis piernas en su cintura para besarlo mejor.

-Dios nena.- me sostuvo por el trasero mientras me devolvía el beso y se apoyaba en el armario

Perdimos un poco el equilibrio así que Royce me lanzó a la cama y él se deshizo de su camisa. Ahora pude apreciar mejor sus músculos y tatuajes. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Me mordí los labios y Royce eso no lo dejó pasar.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves no?-Presumió un poco.

-Cállate y bésame, tonto.

-¿Vas a admitirlo de una vez o no?-dijo divertido cuando se separó de mis labios.

-Mmmm.-sonreí contra su boca.- vas a tener que ganártelo.

-Reconoce que ya lo he hecho.-dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo, jugando con el encaje del sujetador.

-Eres un fanfarrón.-Fruncí el ceño.

En respuesta él rió y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-Oh Royce... Oh Royce...-Gemí cuando sentí que estaba haciendo estragos conmigo allá abajo, intercalando sus dedos con su lengua.

-¿Te gusta, no?-Sonrió con suficiencia.-Ahora es mi turno. Dame placer, mujer.

-¿Qué?-Dije sorprendida.

-Ya escuchaste. De 4.-Se había puesto en su modo demandante que me daba coraje pero me prendía.-Eso es.-Me dio una fuerte nalgada antes de pasarse al otro extremo y bajar sus pantalones y sacar su miembro.-Chupamela.-Ordenó. Decidí hacerlo esperar un poco, mostrándome reacia, así que el perdió la paciencia.-Vamos, nena.-Casi frotó su polla en mi cara.-Hazlo.-Pasó sus dedos sobre mis labios y me reí ante su desesperación y le mordí un dedo-¡No seas mala!-Me dio otra nalgada que me hizo gritar. Momento que aprovechó para introducirla en mi boca. No me quedó más remedio que hacérselo oral.

-Buena chica.-Sonrió satisfecho. Y como siempre, queriendo mantener el control de todo, marcó el ritmo de las arremetidas halando mi cabello. Cuando él creyó que estaba a punto de venirse. Me hizo parar y se colocó detrás de mí. Deslizando su polla en mi interior. Empezando a embestirme duro y rápido mientras halaba de nuevo mi cabello de vez en cuando y me propinaba fuertes nalgadas.

-¡Royce!-le llamé en un grito ahogado.

-Ahora no nena.- suspiró fuerte.

-Has...-no pude evitar gemir.- ¿Tienes protección?

-No te preocupes nena, no queremos otro soldadito. Al menos por ahora.- dijo besando mi espalda.

Unos minutos después, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento, Royce salió de mí y se giró para quedar cara a cara.

-Eres jodidamente hermosa nena.- sonrió y al besarme y le correspondí. Aunque algo raro pasó, Emmett apareció en mi mente de repente. Recordé como me había besado esa tarde, tan atento y delicado, tan diferente a Royce...

-¿Estás bien, Rose?- preguntó colocándome a su lado y tapándonos con la sábana.

-Sí.- sonreí, eliminando a Emmett de mi mente.- Pensaba en los niños.

-Deja de pensar en ellos un segundo, muñeca.-Rió despreocupado.-Ellos están bien.-Me besó la mejilla.-Mejor piensa en nosotros.-Otra vez se había puesto sobre mí.

-¿Sabes?-sonreí mientras jugaba con su pelo.- Me siento como si no hubieran pasado los años, como si aún tuviera 16 y nos hubiéramos fugado de casa. ¿Recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo.- río besándome.- Aunque para eso, hubiera sido mejor que te hubiera llevado a un motel.- no pude evitar reír.

-Dios.- dije riendo y el besaba mi cuello a la vez.- Esa mujer barbuda me asusto de verdad.

-Eres una exagerada.- sonrió.- Fue mejor nuestro concurso de gemir más alto que la pareja de la habitación de al lado.

Volvimos a reír.- Eres un asqueroso.- dije riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Me prometes que me llevas por la mañana a recoger a los niños y pasamos el día entero con ellos?-le pedí esperanzada. Si íbamos a intentar algo, había que hacerlo bien.

-No quiero perderos.-dijo besando mi frente

-Lo sé.- sonreí.- Todo irá bien.- esta vez fui yo quien le besé y me acomodé junto a él.

 **Emm Pvo**

-Seguro que ella está bien Emm.- dijo Garret por última vez. Nos habíamos ido a casa de mi amigo a ver el partido de los Yankees, él había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hija ya que Kate, su mujer, había salido por lo que ahí estábamos los 3, Edward, Garret y yo, hablando de nuestros problemas.

-Papi, ¿me calientas lechita?-dijo la adorable pequeña rubia de ojos claros, la mezcla perfecta entre sus padres, algún día me encantaría tener mini Emmett's también. Mi amigo la alzó en sus brazos y la llevo a la cocina riendo.

-Dale tiempo. O ¿acaso quieres espantarla?-Dijo Edward fastidiado.

-¿Espantarla? ¿De que estás hablando?-Dije acomodándome en el sofá.

-A ver... Dejarle un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes harán que la espantes, viejo. No quieres ser el intenso que la acosa, ¿no?-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pues claro que no, pero no la acoso, simplemente me preocupo por ella porque no me fío del poco hombre bueno para nada con el que está casada.

-Estás cambiando los términos, no te preocupes tanto, cuando ella quiera o lo necesite te llamará.- palmeó mi hombro.

Garret llegó con su pequeña en brazos.

-Al parecer la pequeña princesa ha quedado KO.-le sonreí.

-Ya era hora.- rió bajito mirando enamorado a su hija.- En un segundo vuelvo. Y Emm, no te estreses hermano, Kate no me habló hasta 3 semanas después de nuestra primera cita.

-La diferencia entre tú y Kate... Es que ustedes si lo hicieron en la primera cita... En cambio Rose y yo, nada.-Me crucé de brazos.

Edward y Garret rieron.-¿Osea que eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no hayas podido llevartela a la cama?-Dijo Garret divertido.

-No.-Dudé un poco.-Yo puedo esperar todo lo que quiera... Si ella quiere ir despacio, lo entenderé.

-Echate agua Emm, eso ni tú te lo crees.-Siguieron riendo.

-Además, ¿quién te garantiza que no se haya reconciliado ya con su marido?-Dijo Edward sarcástico.

-Ya la perdiste, hermano.-Dijo Garrett divertido jugando con mi ansiedad.

-Además...¿crees que quiera ir despacio?-preguntó Edward.- Sabe perfectamente cuál es el proceso desde bien joven y además...Royce no debe ser el típico al que le guste la delicadeza y el romanticismo. ¿No crees?

-Dejadme en paz.-dije molesto.- No voy a hablar de la "Pasada" vida sexual de mi Rose.

-Deja de comportarte como una nena pudorosa, grandulón. Seamos honestos, mira que yo si comparto lo que hago con ustedes.-Dijo Edward con suficiencia.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién fue tu última víctima?-Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Ayer Lauren me llamó y no supe decirle que no.- sonrió.

-Eres un enfermo y ella te consiente todo lo que quieres.

-¿Que le voy a hacer? Si soy irresistible.- sonrió y Garret comenzó a reír.

Yo rodé los ojos y seguí tomando cerveza.

-Oye, ¿ya llevas cuántas... 6?

-5.-Respondí.

-Deberías bajarle.-Dijo Edward.-No quieres que Rose te diga que no por tu barriga cervecera.-Dijo aguantando la risa.

-¿Cuál?-Me quejé frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues sentado se te nota, hermano y desde este ángulo.-Contestó Garret divertido.

Quizá tuvieran algo de razón, la verdad es que había aumentado un par de kilos desde mi ruptura, pero hace poco había retomado el gimnasio y la dieta.

Solo posé frustrado la cerveza en la mesa y volví a mirar mi móvil para saber si Rose me había contestado a algún mensaje.

-Pero ¿saben que?-sonrió Edward, recordando algo.- Bella, la amiga castaña de tu Rose, no está nada mal.

-¿También vas a meterla en tu lista de víctimas?-sonrió Garret

-Si, ya que aquí, Rose está reservada.-Dijo irónico Edward.-Puedo intentarlo con ella.-Sonrió coqueto. Yo rodé los ojos. Mi amigo nunca cambiaría.

 **Rose Pvo**

-Buenos días linda.- apareció Royce en la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola.- traté de sonreír como pude.

-¿Como has dormido nena?-se acercó a besarme y me aparté para desperezarme.- Eres una marmota, mujer.- dijo riendo.

-Mmmmm.-dije metiéndome más entre las cobijas.

-¿No quieres ir a ver a nuestros querubines?-dijo divertido y mi instinto de madre saltó. Me reincorporé.-Lo sabía.-Sonrió divertido acariciando mi cara.-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vienes?-Dijo coqueto.

-Me encantaría...-Me besó otra vez.-Pero nos atrasaríamos más.-Rompí el beso.

-Tienes razón.-Suspiró.-Ya salgo.-Dijo mientras se dirigía desnudo hacia la ducha. Dándome una perfecta vista de su trasero. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Cuando escuché que empezó a bañarse y a cantar bastante desafinado, cosa que me hizo reír. Busqué mi bolso y mi móvil.

Alcancé a ver varios mensajes y llamadas, lo localicé, eran de Emmett y de repente un sentimiento de culpa me invadió, el era tan atento... pero tampoco es como si le hubiera dado tantas esperanzas...¿no?

En los mensajes me preguntaba cómo estaba, era tan tierno.

-¡Rose!- escuché a Royce llamándome desde el baño.

Inmediatamente decidí borrar los mensajes y llamadas de mi celular.-Oye nena, ¿qué haces?-Preguntó Royce llegando a mi lado.

-Solo estoy viendo la hora y si tengo pendientes.-Dije nerviosa.

-¿Ah si?-Entrecerró los ojos. Yo asentí.-Espero que no tengas nada para ahora.-Dijo besando mi hombro.-Porque pienso llevar a mi familia a la playa.

-¡Perfecto!-Sonreí y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

-Prepararé el desayuno.-Sonrió complacido.

Me cubrí con las sabanas y fui a darme una ducha para ver a mis pequeños, los había echado demasiado de menos.

Después de desayunar, Royce y yo nos dirigíamos en mi coche a la casa de la mamá de él. Hacía mucho que no la veía. Probablemente desde antes del ingreso de Royce en la carcel.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-dijo tomando mi mano.

-Tengo ganas de ver a mis hijos.- sonreí.- Eso es todo.- Además... hace un montón que no veo a tu madre.

-Sabes que ella te adora.-Me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y tocamos el timbre.

-¡Hola par de tórtolos!-Susan me abrazó muy contenta.-Me encanta que las cosas entre ustedes hayan mejorado.

-¡Mamá!-Royce abrazó a su madre.-¿Ves? Mi plan funcionó.-Sonrió con suficiencia.-¿Y los enanos, dónde están?-Preguntó una vez dentro:

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!-Nuestros tesoritos se acercaron hacia nosotros y Noah demandó de mi atención halando mi vestido. Así que lo cargué.-¿Cómo está mi principito?

-Te extrañé mami.-Dijo abrazándome fuertemente y escondiendo su carita en mi cuello.

-Yo también te extrañé muchísimo mi amor.- lo abracé con fuerza y Ryan se abrazó a mis piernas.- A los dos.

-Mami, la Abu nos ha puesto los dibujos amarillos.- dijo Noah.

-Los Minions, Noah.- dijo cansado Ryan.

-Espero que no te hayan causado mucha molestia.- sonreí a Susan.

-Para nada cielo.- me sonrió.- Sabes que adoro a mis nietos. Además aún soy una abuela que puede correr tras ellos.- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué es eso de que tu plan funcionó?-le pregunté curiosa al oído a Royce mientras los niños iban a traernos sus mochilitas y Susan había ido a la cocina.

-Ya sabes, la escapada romántica de anoche.-Dijo tomando mi mano y guiñándome.

-Pues de romántico, no tuvo casi nada.-Fruncí el ceño.

-Oh vamos, nena. No soy el tipo cursi y lo sabes.

-Para tu mala suerte lo sé.-me hice la "ofuscada".

-Oh venga nena.-me abrazó por detrás.- No me digas que no lo disfrutaste. Ambos lo pasamos muy bien anoche.- dijo besando mi cabeza.- Además muero por pasar un día de playa con ustedes.

-Está bien.- suspiré cansada y me abracé a él acariciando su pelo, colocando su bandana, mientras el acariciaba mi trasero.

-Te amo.- me dijo mientras me besaba.

-Royce...-suspiré y me separé antes de que llegarán los niños.

-Y bien...¿preparados para un día de playa?-dijo Royce haciendo que nuestros pequeños saltaran de emoción.

Y sin más nos dirigimos a Venice Beach a pasar un rato en familia.

Mis pequeños estaban emocionados de meterse en el mar. Sin embargo, antes les puse algo de bloqueador solar.

-Papi...¿vienes con nosotros?-le preguntó Noah a su padre.

-En un segundo.- se quitó su camiseta y yo me quedé embobaba una vez más.

-¿No quieres bloqueador tú también?- le dije divertida.

-Por supuesto.-Sonrió de lado. Y sin más apliqué bloqueador por toda su espalda y pecho. Cosa que obviamente él disfrutó.

-Listo.-Sonreí una vez terminé.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami!-Insistían los niños.

-Adelántense ustedes.-Dije mientras me ponía bloqueador solar en los brazos y las piernas.

-¿No quieres que te devuelva el favor, muñeca?-Dijo coqueto.

-Más tarde te lo cobro.-Le guiñé.-Ve ahora y cuida a los niños.-En respuesta me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y vi como se marchaban los 3.

 **Emm Pov**

Luego de los comentarios negativos por parte de mis colegas referente a mi peso, había decidido salir a correr a la playa. La verdad era que tenía meses sin ejercitarme al aire libre. Además ahora que tenía tiempo, podía aprovechar también para sacar de paseo a Toby, mi mascota. Era un labrador retriever, bastante juguetón e inquieto. A decir verdad, era mi mejor amigo que jamás me criticaba.

Llevaba casi media hora y ya me sentía exhausto. Decidí descansar y recobrar un poco el aliento y darle algo a Toby también.

Cuando a lo lejos vi a una chica rubia muy hermosa que estaba de espaldas. Y vaya que vista me estaba dando de su escultural cuerpo, pese a que estaba usando un pareo que parecía más bien un kimono prácticamente transparente que se abrazaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Cuando se giró pude verla de frente. Estaba usando gafas y sombrero. No pude ver su rostro aunque juraría que se trataba de Rosalie.

Para despejar las dudas caminé hacia dónde estaba.

-Ven Toby, vamos.

-¡Rose!- la llamé.- y ella se giró sorprendida. Me sonrió o al menos lo intentó, la noté algo tensa.

-Hola.-sonrió saludándome.

-¿Has venido con los niños?- sonreí al ver todos los juguetes y comida.

-Sí.-sonrió asintiendo.-¿Y quien es este adorable amigo?-sonrió cuando Toby se acercó a ella.

-Ah es Toby.-Sonreí.-Saluda amigo.-En respuesta ladró y ella rió.

-Ehm... Oye. ¿Por qué no has contestado mis mensajes?-Sonó más como un reclamo.-Quiero decir, pensé que la habíamos pasado bien ayer.-Aclaré al instante su cara cambió y lucía avergonzada.

-Emmett, debo ser honesta contigo.-Suspiró.

Solo la miré confundido para que continuara.

-Yo...-se mordió el labio nerviosa.- La verdad es que...

-¡Nena!- oí que la llamaron desde la arena.- ¡Te hemos traído un polo!

-¡Mamiiiiii! ¡El mío es de chocolate!-llegó Noah feliz.

-Dios cielo, te estás poniendo perdido.- dijo limpiándolo con la servilleta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó molesto Royce.

-Papi, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Ryan.- Es Emmett. Lo conociste el otro día en casa.

-Ah cierto.- notaba la mirada furiosa de Royce.- Son buenos amigos ¿cierto?-Dijo sarcástico.

-En realidad.- dije triste, tratando de sonreír.- Yo ya me iba, solo estaba de paso.

Miré a Rose, se sentía culpable, no tenía por qué ¿no? Aunque no podía no enfadarme.

-Es mejor que te vayas mi mujer-Hizo énfasis-y yo tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Royce.-Dijo ella incómoda soltándose de su agarre.-Emmett.-Me llamó y me siguió.

-Oye, yo...

-Es bueno saber que se han reconciliado.-Fruncí el ceño.- Descuida ya no me meteré más en su camino.-Dije serio.-Toby, vámonos.-Mi perro se había quedado jugando con los niños pero atendió mi llamado.

¡Cuánto coraje! Había quedado cómo un completo estúpido.

 **HOLAAAAA :) Nos escondemos la Denisse y yo porque sabemos que vais a odiarnos... pero creemos que Rose necesita caer una vez más para darse cuenta de lo que realmente necesita (?**

 **Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows :) esperamos ver que pensáis, todo va a ir pasando... confiad en nosotras :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose pov**

Encontrarme con Emmett me hizo sentir mal y como si eso no fuera poco... El temperamento de Royce se había disparado. Lo más seguro es que se desquitara conmigo, porque no permitiría que la agarrase en contra de Noah y Ryan. Mis pequeños no tenían nada que ver en todo este malentendido.

-No entiendo porque cojones te lo encuentras en todas partes.- dijo molesto agarrando el volante.- Parece que te acosa.

-Royce por favor.- dije mirando a mis pequeños a través del retrovisor.- No delante de los niños.

-Luego, cuando estemos en casa. Hablaremos.- suspiré tragando saliva y le miraba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los niños se fueron a jugar con su play a su cuarto. Mientras que yo me dirigía a la sala para aclarar las cosas con Royce.

-¿Y bien? ¡Explícame de una vez, carajo! ¿Por qué ese imbécil estaba contigo ahora justo cuando estabas sola?-Espetó furioso.

-No hay nada que explicar.-le dije tranquila.- Él solo andaba por ahí y me saludo.- estaba sacando las cosas de la playa, intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

-No me vengas con tonterías Rosalie.- dijo furioso.- Ese doctorzucho quiere algo contigo. Y al parecer tu también ¿o no?-se acercó amenazante a mi.

-Royce tengo que hacer la cena.

-¡Maldita sea! No me evites ¡Contéstame!-Dijo tomandome del brazo bruscamente.

-Me estás lastimando.-Me quejé.

-Contéstame, mujer.-Me zarandeó.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-No te creo.-Dijo amenazante.-En serio que no te creo.-Empezó a reírse como un lunático.-A mi no me engañas, ¿entendiste?- Si te veo de nuevo hablando con él...-Tomó mi cara entre sus manos lastimándome, haciendo que un jadeo se escapara de mis labios.-Te juro que te arrepentirás, preciosa.-Dijo en un tono siniestro.-Eres mía, no lo olvides.-Dijo antes de alejarse y dejarme asustada en la cocina. Un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas.

Tras lo que había pasado con Royce, no pude parar de pensar en que podría hacerme, a mi o a los niños, no, no permitiría que les tocara un pelo, por encima de mi cadáver.

-Mami.- me llamó Noah.- ¿has llorado?

-No cielo.- miré a Royce de reojo, estaba sonriendo el maldito.- Es que mami no se siente bien.

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó Ryan preocupado.

-Nada, cielo. Solo es una jaqueca.

-Deberías de consultar con Emmett, mami. Seguro y te cura.-Dijo inocentemente mi pequeño Noah. Al instante Royce explotó.

-¡¿Qué mierdas?!-dijo furioso mirando a nuestros hijos.- ¡¿También ustedes?!

-Royce.- dije tratando de calmarlo.- Los estás asustando.-Noah estaba al borde del llanto y Ryan se hacía el fuerte, pero también estaba asustado.

-¡Me importa una mierda!-dijo tirando el plato al suelo.- Yo soy su padre ¿entendieron? ¡Nadie más!

-¡Royce!-dije molesta y asustada.- tú eres su padre y ellos te adoran ¿si? Pero cálmate ¡por favor! Solo míralos.- le supliqué.

-Es que solo escuchar su nombre me enferma.-Dijo entredientes.

-¿Por qué papi?-Preguntó Ryan temeroso.

-Ustedes son muy pequeños, no entienden muchas cosas.-Dijo calmándose y recobrando su postura.-Pero es que él es un hombre malo.-Dijo viéndome de reojo.

-¿Malo?-Preguntó Ryan sin comprender.

-¡Royce! No le metas cosas a los niños en la cabeza.-Lo vi mal.

-¡Ah!-me miró midiéndome.- ¿Entonces si tenéis algo?

-Por favor Royce...-suspiré cansada.- No quiero discutir más.- dije recogiendo lo que había tirado.

-Rosalie...- dijo enfadado.

-Papi ¿Ves una peli con nosotros?-dijo Ryan a su padre, tras pensar un par de segundos supe por qué lo hacía y me dieron ganas de llorar al pensar que mi pequeño me estaba protegiendo.

-Claro enano, id eligiendo la peli.-le dijo sonriendo.

-No papi.- dijo Noah.- Tienes que ayudarnos a elegir.

-Está bien.- suspiró y fue tras ellos

 **Emm Pov**

-Oye, Emmett. Iremos a comer, ¿Vienes?-Edward entrando a mi consultorio.

-No lo creo, amigo. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

-Bueno, entonces iré con Quil por un café y donas.

-Está bien.-Dije con la vista pegada al ordenador.

-Oye, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo?-Insistió

-Solo si me traes algo bajo en calorías y sin mucha grasa.

-Ok. Entiendo. Te traeré agua.-Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Estoy bromeando, chico fitness.-Rió.-Te traeré una ensalada.

Decidí concentrarme en el trabajo una vez más, estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado con Rosalie la pasada tarde, aunque bueno, más que enfadado triste y disgustado. Yo era feliz si ella lo era, pero sabía que con Royce a su lado eso no pasaría.

Había intentado llamarme un par de veces, pero no la había respondido, no quería volver a hacerme ilusiones, Royce y los niños eran su familia y desgraciadamente, yo ahí no pintaba nada.

La verdad es que la cabeza me estaba matando. Por lo que decidí estirarme un poco en mi asiento y cerrar los ojos un rato.

Cuando los abrí no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Era Rosalie parada frente a mí.

Estaba preciosa, como siempre, me sonreía aunque estaba nerviosa.

-Emmett.- jugaba intranquila con sus manos.- yo...- suspiró.- Lo siento muchísimo, el otro día en la playa, con Royce y los niños, tenía que haberte avisado. La pasé realmente bien contigo.-Puso una de sus manos sobre mi rostro.-No quiero que tú y yo terminemos mal... Que tú te enfades conmigo...

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-No digas tonterías, cariño.-Dije mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y la acercaba hacia mí.-No puedo enfadarme contigo.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Ven aquí.-Hice que se sentara en mis rodillas, a horcajadas.-Aunque se me ocurre una mejor idea.-Sonreí coqueto y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la besé con todas las ganas acumuladas que tenía de estar a solas con ella. Cómo pudimos nos deshicimos de la ropa que nos estorbaba. Me puse de pie con ella, mientras me abrazaba con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nos seguimos besando con euforia y pasión.

-Emmett, no sabes cuánto te deseo...-Susurró cuando nuestros labios se separaron y era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para hacerla mía aquí y ahora.

Hasta que alguien nos interrumpió y abrió la puerta del consultorio de golpe.

-¡Así los quería encontrar, desgraciados!-Era el marido de Rose. Al instante ella se quedó petrificada y pues obviamente yo también me asusté un poco.

-Royce, no es lo que crees.

-Pues andale con el cuento a alguien más, porque hasta aquí llegaron sus malditas vidas.-El tipo sonrió siniestramente y sacó un arma disparándole a Rose.

-¡Noooooo!-Grité.

Desperté confundido y asustado pensando si había sido un sueño o una realidad, Rose no estaba y probablemente nunca estaría conmigo. Respiré hondo y traté de volver a concentrarme en el trabajo hasta que tocaron a mi puerta.

-Adelante.-dije sin pensar. Cuando abrieron la puerta tuve que volver a parpadear para saber si era o no verdad.

-Emmett.-suspiró Rose.-Yo no sabía si podría venir o...

-¿Qué... Qué... Haces aquí?-Dije recobrando el aliento.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.-Dijo nerviosa cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento frente a mí.-Y en vista que no contestas mis llamadas... Decidí venir, espero no causarte molestias.-Su voz y su presencia me tenían completamente hechizado.-¿Emmett?

-Ehmm.-Aclaré mi garganta.-He estado ocupado, bueno de hecho lo estoy ahora.-Fruncí el ceño. No debía caer ante los encantos de esta mujer. ¡Era casada, por todos los cielos!

-Por favor Emmett, necesito que aclaremos las cosas...- suspiró.

-No te preocupes.-Dije sarcástico.-Me ha quedado más que claro que tú y tu marido están de nuevo juntos.

-Si sigo con él, es por mis hijos.

-¿Por qué?-le dije.- No parecía que ustedes estuvieran mal el otro día en la playa.- dije molesto.- os vi muy acaramelados ¿o no?

-Es más complicado que todo eso.- dijo algo triste.- Solo quiero lo mejor para ellos.

Se me encogió el corazón un poco y me dieron ganas de abrazarla pero me contuve. Primero, porque no podía ponerme de pie, el efecto que produjo esa fantasía que terminó en pesadilla, había dejado efectos un tanto notorios en mi cuerpo y no quería causar una mala impresión; y segundo, no sería capaz de dejarla ir luego de tenerla en mis brazos. Así que no me quedó otra opción más que quedarme en mi asiento y seguir el hilo de esta conversación.

-Puedes contar conmigo.- le dije tomando su mano y ella sonrió.- Puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites, no todo es tan complicado ¿no?-sonreí

-Negó.-Ese es el problema... Royce no quiere vernos juntos.

-No tienes que hacer lo que el diga.- le dije serio.- Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente y puedes valerte por ti misma, no lo necesitas,Rose.

-Es que tú no sabes de lo que es capaz mi marido.-Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero aún así tú estás aquí.-Tomé su barbilla y pude notar mejor ahora que tenía marcas en su cuello que intentaba cubrir con un pañuelo que ahí llevaba.

-Emmett.-Me dijo avergonzada tratando de taparlo al ver que yo me había quedado mirando alarmado.

-¿Él te hizo eso?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Ella no dijo nada y no pude esconder mi coraje.-¡Es un maldito hijo de puta! Perdón por la expresión.-Me excusé.-Pero él no tiene derecho a tratarte así. Si quieres yo mismo puedo patearle el trasero.

-¡No!-dijo alarmada.- Lo que menos quiero es meterte en mis problemas, yo puedo controlarlo.- dijo segura.

-Pues que puedas controlarlo es lo que menos parece.-dije molesto y ella me miró mal.-Lo siento es solo que no puedo consentir saber esto y no ayudarte.

-No puedes hacer nada Emmett.- suspiró.- Pero gracias.-sonrió triste.

-¿Los niños?-pregunté temeroso.

-¡No!-dijo molesta.- ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy? Ni lo saben ni les ha tocado un pelo nunca, no lo permitiría.

-Lo siento Rose.- suspiré.- No quería hacerte sentir mal, solo que no sé cómo reaccionar a esto.

-Lo siento.- suspiró.- no tenía que haber venido.

-Rose, no puedo dejarte ir hoy sin saber que vas a estar bien. Deja que nos veamos ¿por favor? Como amigos o como tú quieras, pero necesito saber si vas a estar bien.- me miró de una manera que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

-Emmett de verdad que yo no...

-Por favor.- la interrumpí.

-Está bien.- suspiró rendida.- ¿donde nos vemos?

 **HOLAAAA :) Esperemos que estéis súper bien, como veis... nuevo cap. Contadnos que os parece**

 **Bueno, Royce... cada día más idiota y Rose poco a poco va valorando lo que necesita. Esto ya va viento en popa.**

 **\- Definitivamente, Nelita, no será la típica historia de amor, pero si tendrá muuuuchas complicaciones xD**

 **\- Guest : Emm no la perdonará ¿muy fácil? jajajajaja el grandote tiene debilidad con ella xD**

 **\- Tecupi : tienes razón,aquí puede verse como Royce la tiene sometida... y como sus pequeños tratan de protegerla :/**

 **\- B. McCarthy : No te preocupes :) Rose se dará cuenta, no le queda mucho.**

 **Os amamooooooos y nos encanta leeros :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALERTA... LEMMON. XD**

 **Rose Pov**

Los eventos sucedidos desde que Royce me había amenazado habían incidido en mi decisión. Él repentinamente nos había abandonado de nuevo. Sin decir mucho, solo que estaría lejos por un mes. Parecía que estaba huyendo de algo y pues me asusté un poco. No sabía en que se había metido esta vez. Aunque ya poco me importaba, porque eso en parte también eran buenas noticias. Estaríamos en paz sin él y podía frecuentar a Emmett más a menudo. Sin embargo, al recibir un citatorio judicial para que mi marido se presentase a declarar por un delito que se le implicaba, disipó por completo mis dudas y de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Separarme de manera definitiva de Royce.

Cuando vi a Emmett esperándome afuera de su auto, me dio seguridad para acabar de una vez con esto. Se veía muy guapo con esos pantalones de vestir que se amoldaban a sus piernas, una camisa azul que combinaba con sus ojos y una americana, siempre vestía así formal. Curiosamente lo encontraba bastante atractivo. Nada que ver con Royce. Un enorme contraste. Me sonrió con esos hoyuelos a los que confieso me estaba haciendo adicta, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola.-Me saludó mientras se agachaba y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. Y yo me estiraba un poco para corresponder el saludo. Creo que jamás me acostumbraría a la altura de Emmett. Con Royce nunca había tenido ese problema.

-¿Lista?-tomó mi mano.

-Claro.-Entramos juntos al bufete de Sam.

La recepcionista nos hizo pasar muy amablemente al despacho. Y ahí estaba mi morena amiga. Cuando nos vio una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y al ver nuestras manos juntas. Levantó una ceja de manera interrogante mientras su expresión cambiaba a la de "chica demando información, ahora" yo me ruboricé y solté la mano de Emm.

Leah se acercó a saludarnos y aproveché para darle un abrazó.

-Todo va a ir bien.- me susurró, para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.- estás haciendo lo correcto.-se separó enseguida.- Sam llegará en seguida, tomad asiento.- sonrió y fue a por un par de documentos. Pasaron un par de minutos mientras Emmett sostenía mi tembleque de mano y me sonreía mostrándome tranquilidad.

-Bueno.- dijo Sam entrando al despacho tras de Leah.- Soy todo oídos.- nos sonrío, mientras le acercaba una silla a mi amiga para que se quedara. Leah se sorprendió y le miró el solo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, dando a entender que iba a necesitar su ayuda. Yo sonreí, al parecer ella también iba a tener que explicarme.

-He decidido divorciarme.-dije decidida tras respirar hondo. Vi como mi amiga sonreía y Emmett apretaba mi mano bajo la mesa.

-Está bien.- sonrió Sam.- necesito saber cómo ha llegado a esa decisión.

-Su marido, Royce King. Es un bueno para nada que no se preocupa por sus hijos y encima la trata mal.- dijo mi amiga enfadada cuando vio que yo no podía hablar.

-Leah.- Sam le tomó la mano con tranquilidad y eso la hizo callarse.-Continúa Rosalie.- me sonrió.

-Leah tiene razón. Ya no lo soporto y creo que es lo mejor para todos. Mis hijos no merecen una infancia marcada por alguien como Royce. Solo trae decepciones. Además tiene antecedentes criminales y de nuevo está siendo procesado. Y pues, yo no lo quiero cerca de mis hijos si sigue estando implicado en delitos.

\- Entiendo que lo que quieres además del divorcio es tener la custodia completa de tus hijos ¿es así?- asentí.

-Es obvio.

-¿Qué clase de delitos se le atribuyen a tu marido?-Inquirió Sam mientras mi amiga tomaba apuntes.

-Hasta la fecha sigo sin conocerlos.-Dije un poco avergonzada.

-Bien. Nos encargaremos de investigar los antecedentes penales del Sr. King.-Dijo mientras le daba una mirada seria a mi amiga y ella asintió.-Y se lo notificaremos de inmediato.

Nos quedamos un buen rato hablando, hablamos sobre la demanda de divorcio, lo que quería y cómo podíamos hacer las cosas, Sam era muy agradable además de muy buen abogado y junto con Leah hacían un gran equipo, Emmett a mi lado me daba mucha tranquilidad, tanta que ni sabía cómo iba a decírselo a los niños, o peor, como iba a reaccionar Royce.

-Bueno, Rosalie de momento está todo, cualquier duda que tengas puedes llamarme o si te sientes más cómoda puedes hablar con Leah.-nos despedimos.- Cuídate.-dijo tras darme un abrazo. Le dijo algo a Emmett cuando yo estaba despidiéndome de mi amiga, algo que no pude escuchar pero que sacó una sonrisa del gran hombre que me acompañaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó Emm cuando estábamos en el coche.

-Un poco abrumada.-dije mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es normal.-Se encogió de hombros.-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.-Me sonrió.-Al fin te alejarás de ese canalla.

-No puedo cantar victoria aún. Tengo que decírselo a mi marido.

-Ex marido.- Me corrigió con media sonrisa.

-Cierto.-traté de devolvérsela.

-¿Quieres que esté?-preguntó.

-No.- negué.- No te lo tomes a mal Emmett.- suspiré.- Solo empeoraría las cosas. Tampoco sé cómo lo tomarán los niños.

-Ellos te adoran Rose. No hay razón en este mundo para que ellos se enfaden contigo.

-Ya...pero el es su padre y...

-Hey.- sonrió.- Todo va a ir bien. No pienses más.- sonrió mirando al frente.

-Emmett, no sé cómo agradecer todo lo has hecho por mí.

-No es nada...-Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba mi mano.-O puedes aceptar mi invitación a cenar.-Dijo coqueto.

Esto me sonaba a algo más que una simple cena... tenía ganas de estar con él, necesitaba despejarme además, él me estaba ayudando muchísimo.

-Está bien.- sonreí.

-No te arrepentirás, Rose, lo juro.

 **Emmett Pov**

Me sentía feliz porque Rose había aceptado mi invitación. Tomé una ducha rápida. Decidí afeitarme la barba, tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche sería especial. Era cuestión de tiempo que Rose se deshiciera de ese idiota. Empecé a tarear una canción mientras me veía en el espejo y Toby se acercó a mí ladrándome y se me quedó viendo con la lengua de fuera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hola amigo.- le sonreí acariciando su cabeza.-¿Sabes? Rose aceptó cenar conmigo esta noche. Tal vez la veas por aquí hoy.- dije riendo, mi fiel amigo ladró contento.- Eso es.

Estaba contento aunque algo nervioso a la vez, Rosalie era una mujer perfecta y bueno yo... tenía algo de complejo por mi pequeña barriga...quería estar a la altura. Fui al armario a escoger la ropa.

Me decidí por algo casual. La verdad es que ese era mi estilo. Pantalones, camisa y una americana. Quizás parecía muy formal todo el tiempo. Pero me gustaba lucir así. A las 8 llegué a su casa. Era una suerte que el bueno para nada se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Así que aprovecharía al máximo estas horas con Rose. Toqué el timbre.

Y tuve que aprender a respirar de nuevo.

-Estás hermosa.- le dije sonriendo mientras le daba la rosa que había cogido para ella en una floristería por el camino.

-Awwww.- sonrió.-Gracias Emmett. Que lindo detalle.- me sonrió.

Estaba deslumbrante, enfundada en ese vestido de encaje granate y nude que se pegaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, unos tacones negros y unos labios rojos que me estaban matando.

-Mami, ¿ya te vas?-llegó Noah corriendo a darle un beso a su madre que lo recibió gustosa.

-Portaos bien ¿si?-dijo cuando Ryan estaba abrazando sus piernas.- Os amo muchísimo.-los abrazó y los besó. Y salimos por la puerta después de que Bella sonriera sugerente y Rose se sonrojara.

La cena fue muy agradable, como siempre cuando estaba con ella, esta vez tratamos de conocernos más todavía, le hablé un poco de mi familia, aunque no demasiado, sobre mi trabajo mis amigos.

-No me puedo creer que Edward quiera intentar algo con Bella.- dijo Rose riendo.- Ella es un hueso duro de roer.- me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?-dije cuando en un momento no paraba de mirar su teléfono.

-Si.- sonrió, enseñándome lo que andaba mirando, era una foto de ella con los niños cuando era pequeños, ella se veía adorable y sus bebés, ni que decir, la foto parecía ser del nacimiento de Noah ya que Ryan estaba junto a ella en la cama de hospital con su chupete mirando al pequeño bultito que su madre sostenía enamorada.-Es solo que no suelo separarme tanto de ellos y... bueno... pero está bien.

-Esa foto es hermosa.- le sonreí de vuelta.- Eres una madre maravillosa Rose, nadie puede negarte eso.-la tomé de la mano.

-Gracias.

La cena transcurrió como esperaba o incluso mejor, llegó el postre y cuando trajeron la cuenta yo pagué, incluso cuando Rose me miró con mala cara.

-¿Y ahora me llevarás a casa?-Preguntó curiosa mientras ella encendía la radio y yo me concentraba en la carretera.

-Ajá.-Asentí en tanto viraba hace la izquierda.

-Oye, pero mi casa queda hacia el otro lado.-Dijo viendo por la ventana.

-Eso ya lo sé.-Dije divertido.-Te estoy llevando a la mía.

-Ahhh. Estás raptandome.-Se cruzó de brazos y no pude evitar reírme.

-No, querida.-Tomé su mano.-Solo quiero que conozcas dónde vivo. Ya sabes, ahora que nos estamos conociendo mejor...-Me encogí de hombros.

-Oh vamos, Emmett.-Rodó los ojos.-Ambos sabemos que no solo se trata de eso.-Dijo divertida.

-¿Ah no?-Me hice el desentendido.

-Es para compartir un rato a solas.-Susurró en mi oído mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre mi muslo que terminó en una pequeña descarga en mi entrepierna. El pequeño Emmett tendría por fin algo de acción. Pise a fondo el acelerador mientras que con la mano libre acomodaba mi entrepierna porque el pantalón se me hacía cada vez más estrecho.

 **Rose Pov**

El apartamento de Emmett era bastante amplio y muy moderno.

-Wow.-Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de cuero que estaba en la sala. Emmett había ido por un par de copas y vino que me había ofrecido.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Es encantador y muy espacioso. ¿Solo tú vives aquí?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Solo Toby y yo.-Se acercó y me dio una copa.

-Gracias. Y hablando de Toby... ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Seguramente ya se durmió o debe de andar por ahí.-Dijo tomando asiento a mi lado.

De un momento a otro se acercó más hacia mí y dejó su copa sobre la mesa.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo preciosa que luces ahora?-Susurró mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos mi cara. Me ruboricé y me mordí el labio nerviosa. -Me encantas.-Dijo haciéndose camino a mi cuello apartando mi cabello y dejando besos húmedos en él. Cerré los ojos concentrádome en sus caricias.

De un momento a otro se las había arreglado para colocarme sobre sus piernas. Y ahora unió nuestros labios en un beso lento y pausado que poco a poco se volvió más ardiente y demandante.

Ahora Emmett apartó un momento sus labios de los míos y se me quedó viendo mientras me seguía abrazando. Su mirada profunda y llena de fascinación me hizo sentir un poco abrumada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Es solo que eres...-Suspiró.-Condenadamente hermosa...Quiero decir.-Carraspeó.-Increíblemente hermosa y quiero asegurarme que no eres un sueño.

Yo me ruboricé y reí.-Deja de hablar y bésame.-Demandé y así lo hizo. En respuesta le di un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior y las caderas de Emmett se alzaron en un movimiento incontrolable.

Oh Dios. Podía sentir su erección por completo. Cosa que me hizo jadear y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello. Su mano derecha rodeaba mi cintura. Abrió su mano para pasar la palma a lo largo de mi pecho, acariciándome y queriendo tocar más allá del encaje. En respuesta, apreté aún más mis brazos a su alrededor.

Emmett rodeó uno de mis senos con su mano. De hecho mi busto era pequeño y encajaba a la perfección con la enorme palma de Emmett.

Ahora Emmett puso las manos en mi espalda y poco a poco abrió la cremallera de mi vestido. Pude notar el aire frío que recorría mi espalda desnuda. Me moví un poco y el vestido se abrió todo.

Emmett torpemente desabrochó mi sostén y colocó su enorme mano, pesada y caliente en mis senos desnudos mientras deslizaba la boca por la mandíbula con besos suaves. Yo sonreí. Estaba siendo lindo conmigo. Emmett siguió deslizando su mano hacia abajo, deleitándose con la sensación de mi piel. Dejando un rastro de besos sobre mi piel expuesta. Frotó uno de mis pezones con sus dedos y gemí. Él en respuesta sonrió satisfecho. Y se dirigió ahora a chupar y lamer mis pezones. Un mechón de mi cabello cayó sobre mi hombro y él lo apartó, dejando un beso en su lugar.

-¿Seguimos con esto en el dormitorio?-preguntó él con voz muy ronca que me hizo estremecer.

En respuesta sonreí, y le rodeé la cabeza con ambas manos. Acariciándole el cuello con la nariz y hasta llegar a su oído. Asintiendo.

Emmett se levantó del sofá, sin ningún esfuerzo, conmigo en brazos y me llevó a su dormitorio. En el camino perdí mis tacones pero eso no importó.

Una vez ahí dentro nos encontramos con un acompañante que nos ladró justo cuando Emmett encendió la luz de su habitación. Nos observava desde la cama con la lengua de fuera. Me resultó divertida la escena así que me reí y Emmett regañó a su perro sacándolo de ahí:

-Toby, vamos afuera.-Pero su mascota no le hacía caso.-Así que me dejó en el piso y fue hasta su labrador retriever que yacía sobre el colchón. Y lo sacó de ahí.

-Lo disculpó.-Yo no... ¿En qué estábamos?-Preguntó coqueto.

-Sigue besándome.-Demandé me había había vuelto adicta a sus besos y caricias. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios pero él fue a mi encuentro.

Me perdí en su boca, contorsionándome para sentir más de él, con los brazos alzados a gran altura para rodearle el cuello.

Estaba tan sumergida en la pasión y lujuria que su cuerpo emanaba que tardé un momento en darme cuenta que había bajado mi vestido y ahora se encontraba enroscado en mis caderas sin poder llegar a caer al suelo por su firme agarre que me tenía pegada a su cuerpo. Así que me separé un segundo, para que el vestido cayera al suelo, y luego volví a aferrarme a Emmet quién volvió a besarme con un beso largo, perfecto y eterno. Pasando una de sus manos sobre mi cintura y la otra atrás de mi cabeza.

Mis senos desnudos estaban siendo aplastados contra la camisa de su traje. Aún así podía sentir bajo la tela su fuerte torso. Aunque no era tan duro como lo imaginaba. Aún así moría por su piel en mi piel y tenerlo desnudo lo más rápido posible.

Desabotoné su camisa y para deslizársela por los hombros tuve que esforzarme tanto por lo alto como por lo ancho. La tela se resistía y yo gemí de impaciencia.

Emmett se rió ante mi impaciencia y yo lo vi mal.

-Déjame a mí.-Su voz era grave y profunda. Se desvistió por completo y pues si antes lucía imponente, pues desnudo lucía descomunal.

-Oh cielos.-Susurré al tenerlo frente a mí sin nada de ropa. Recorriendo su enorme cuerpo con mis ojos. Emmett no era de los que se afeitaban. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una capa de vellos oscuros. Muy diferente a Royce que no tenía un solo pelo en el pecho. Tenía músculos mas no estaban tonificados como los de Royce. Probablemente había subido de peso y quizás por eso ahora se encontraba a dieta. Pero a mi me gustaba como se veía. Era jodidamente caliente. Tan varonil, muy masculino. Seguí recorriendolo con la mirada hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Y demonios... Como todo lo demás en su cuerpo, su pene no se quedaba atrás... Era enorme, duro como la piedra, con grandes venas sobresaliendo tanto que incluso pude sentirlas cuando pasé mi mano por todo lo largo, mis dedos apenas podían rodearlo, acaricié con el pulgar la cabeza grande y protuberante. Esta noche definitivamente sería atravesada por esto. Me mordí el labio de solo imaginarlo.

Emmett gruñó en respuesta y pasó sus manos a mi trasero, dándome un apretón antes de desahacerse de mi última prenda. Bajó mis bragas y dejó besos desde mi abdomen hasta mi centro donde hizo estragos con su lengua. Se las arregló sin ningún problema y me cargó hasta la cama donde siguió con esa dulce tortura.

Cuando ya me había hecho llegar al primer orgasmo, se estiró un poco y cogió algo de la mesa de noche. Era un condón. Abrió el empaque con los dientes y se lo colocó con manos temblorosas e impacientes. Mierda. Ahora era más que real. Lo tenía sobre mí. Enorme, pesado, duro y caliente.

Continuó besándome profundamente. Ahora sus besos eran feroces, absorbentes. Me sujetaba con fuerza por la cabeza, inclinándosela hacia un lado y hacia otro para poder besarme en todos los ángulos posibles.

A pesar de lo maravillosos que eran sus besos, yo estaba distraída por la sensación del cuerpo desnudo que tenía encima. Cada vez que él se movía, cada vez que respiraba, se frotaba contra mí, con todo su peso y su dureza, despertaba todos mis sentidos. Nunca antes me habían hecho sentir así.

Ahora sus labios recorrían mi cuello, sus manos jugaban con mis pezones y su boca ahora se dirigía de nuevo a ellos.

Emmet era demasiado cuidadoso, tocándome como si estuviera hecha del más fino cristal. No era nada delicada y estaba más excitada de lo que había estado nunca. Este hombre necesitaba un ligero empujón. Yo definitivamente no estaba hecha de cristal, es más estaba acostumbrada al trato rudo mientras follaba con Royce.

Movía la mano poco a poco, muy poco a poco hacia la ingle. A este paso le llevaría toda la noche. Yo me contoneaba bajo él, recorriéndole la amplia espalda con las manos.

-Estoy lista, Emmet. Ya.- Mis palabras susurradas sonaron chillonas.

Su enorme cuerpo quedó quieto excepto por su respiración irregular. Sus fuertes jadeos resonaron en el silencio de la noche.

-No quiero lastimarte.

Sí, podía darme cuenta de ello. Demasiado se estaba contiendo. Necesitaba que este hombre actuara ya. Así que abrí las piernas, levantándolas. Estaba completamente abierta a él, y lo suficiente húmeda, Emmet tenía que notarlo.

Emmett gimió en respuesta, y se movió un poco hasta que estuvo situado en la entrada. Era enorme y en cierta forma era más real ahora que se disponía a penetrarme. Sus manos estaban ahora rodeándome la cabeza. Y ahora me besó otra vez mientras su lengua hacía en mi boca lo mismo que estaba sucediendo allá abajo.

Sentí el movimiento de los músculos de la espalda cuando empezó a introducirse dentro de mí. Poco a poco. Pensé que dolería mas no fue así. Porque lo hizo despacio, creando con esa fricción un calor increíble, mientras continuaba besándome con intensidad.

Cuando pellizqué su espalda, el gimió y movió las caderas en circulo. Oh Dios. Era increíble. Me sentía completamente atravesada por este enorme sujeto. Mis muslos empezaron a temblar por el esfuerzo de ternerlos muy abiertos y por el orgasmo que ya empezaba a notar.

Las manos de Emmet se apartaron de mi cabeza y bajaron hasta mis caderas, sujetándome fuerte, penetrándome aún más.

-Nena, estás muy estrecha.-Suspiró besando mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, dejando un pequeño mordisco justo ahí. No pude evitarlo y con un grito salvaje, exploté, contrayéndome con brusquedad alrededor de su miembro mientras él se incrustaba aún más profundo.

-¡Perfecto!-Gruñó satisfecho.-Ahora ya estoy adentro.-Susurró.

Ahora empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, en un suave vaivén. Un par de estocadas fueron suficientes para que yo me corriera otra vez. Él también lo hizo. Ahí nos quedamos jadeando y temblando mientras nos recuperábamos. Una de sus manos se encontraba en mi cabeza mientras que la otra me sujetaba con fuerza la cadera. Yo gemí en su boca y él aflojó su agarre mientras me besaba de nuevo.

Era increíble Emmett aún estaba muy excitado y yacía muy duro dentro de mí. Apenas podía respirar.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-Susurró sobre mis labios.

-Ha sido increíble.-Estiré mis muslos que ya no presionaban las caderas de Emmett.

-Esto aún no ha terminado, nena.

-¿Qué quieres...? ¡Ohhhhh!-Grité un poco asustada cuando él invirtió nuestras posiciones, dando media vuelta conmigo en sus brazos. Encontrándome ahora yo sobre él. Su mirada estaba llena de lujuria y pasión. Y un poco de desesperación porque me empezara yo a mover. Pero me encontraba abrumada y un poco cansada. Aún así Emmett me seguía sujetando con fuerza las caderas para embestidas que ya no pudo resistir. El acto se volvió duro y rápido. Justo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Solo que no a esta escala. Su mirada era profunda seguí clavada en mí durante todo el momento. Ahora nuestros cuerpos hacían ruido al chocar que eran amortiguados por los fuertes gruñidos de Emmett y el crujido de la cama. Ahora había rodeado mi trasero con ambas manos apretando y adoptando un ritmo instintivo, duro y rápido. Y sin más se corrió dentro de mí mientras un grito gutural salía de su pecho.

Emmett temblando, se aferró a mí al correrse. Aunque eso no impidió que siguiera follándome, incapaz de parar, con arremetidas pequeñas y rápidas.

Yo me vine cuando el dejó de moverse. Me alzó un poco para poder verme la cara, ya que yo simplemente me había desplomado sobre él.

-Oh Emmett.-Fue lo único que pude decir, ya me encontraba agotada.

Él entendió que yo no podía más, así que beso mi boca y mi cuello con suavidad, mientras se salía de mi interior.

-Está bien.-Besó mi mejilla.-Descansa. Su mirada soñadora es lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar completamente dormida.

 **Emm Pvo**

Mi despertador había comenzado a sonar, suspiré y lo apagué, nunca había tenido problema en madrugar, pero hoy...con la increíble mujer que tenía a mi lado. No quería salir de la cama. Rose yacía sobre mí con su perfecto cabello alborotado, profundamente dormida con los labios entreabiertos. La noche de ayer había sido inolvidable, probablemente una de las mejores de mi vida. En el momento en el que me adentré en ella supe que no quería dejarla nunca y viéndola ahora así, tan relajada y tranquila, esto, solo confirmaba mi decisión.

Sonreí y comencé a acariciar su pelo dulcemente, mientras le daba un par de besos en la cara y en el hombro. Tras un par de segundos ella sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados y suspiró, feliz y satisfecha, sonreí ya que eso en parte también había sido mi trabajo.

-Buenos días hermosa.- le dije y ella abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días guapo.- sonrió robándome el aliento.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-le pregunté.

-De maravilla.- sonrió.- ¿tú?

-Nunca había dormido tan bien.- le sonreí besándola. Ella me correspondió.

-¿Tiene ganas de jugar otra vez, Doctor Cullen?-dijo riendo, haciendo referencia a mi entrepierna que estaba presionada contra su vientre.

-Contigo, siempre.- le guiñé. Solo rió y bueno lo hicimos de nuevo, aprovechando que no había niños y que no sabríamos cuando volveríamos a tener una oportunidad de oro como esta.

-No hay mejor manera de despertar.- le dije acariciando su espalda.

-Ni que lo digas.- sonrió acomodándose en mi pecho. Comenzó a acariciarme, estaba llegando a mi abdomen cuando agarré su mano con delicadeza apartándola de ahí y la sostuve mientras la besaba, ella frunció el ceño confundida. La verdad es que tenía un poco de complejo ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-alzó una ceja.

-Nada Rose.- dije como un niño pequeño.

-No seas bebé vamos, creo que puedes decírmelo ¿no?-dijo tras besar mi pecho.

-Es...-asintió haciendo que continuara.- Tengo un poco de complejo con mi peso, bueno sobretodo con mi barriga...

-¿En serio?-dijo parecía recordar algo.

Yo asentí.-He subido un par de kilos. De hecho peso casi 120-Bufé.

-Cielos...- murmuró sorprendida.- eso es más del doble de lo que yo peso.-

Yo reí.- Y me alegro que así sea. Así no me rompo la espalda cada vez que te cargo. Porque me encanta hacerlo.

Ella también rió.-Te gusta alardear, ¿eh?-Dijo divertida y yo besé su mejilla. -Mira, para mí estás increíble. Estabas a dieta ¿cierto?-volví a asentir.- Está bien si quieres hacerlo por ti, para sentirte mejor, pero... a mí me matas así. Me vuelves loca.- sonrió besándome y le correspondí, ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecta?

-Y mira...si te hace sentir mejor, yo tengo un pequeño complejo aquí.- guió mi mano hasta su vientre para que tocara la cicatriz que tenía por la cesárea.- Fue de Noah, él fue prematuro y no hubo otra manera de hacerlo.- sonrió algo triste y la besé.

-No debes acomplejarte por eso Rose, gracias a eso tu pequeño está aquí.

-Lo sé.- me sonrió.- Pero aún así es muy fea.-puso un puchero. Me levante y le di un beso ahí.- A mí me encanta.- sonrió, se levantó y me besó.-¿Esto también es por Noah.- sonreí acariciando el tatuaje en su hombro que rezaba "Little Prince" y ella asintió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-Bueno...tal vez me acordé que él ama "El Principito"- ella rió.

-Si es por eso. Y éste es por Ryan.- me enseñó el lateral izquierdo de su muñeca izquierda, en ese ponía "Sunshine".

-¿Por qué "Sunshine"?

Ella suspiró.- cuando di a luz a Ryan, estaba muy asustada, el embarazo había ido bien pero había sufrido mucho estrés, mi papá estaba todo decepcionado y no quería verme. A veces lloraba cuando Royce se iba por ahí y yo me quedaba con mi bebé toda la noche despierta, y tras noches sin dormir él solamente me sonreía y mi mundo se iluminaba, siempre fue mi pequeño sol.- sonrió con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Le di un beso en ambos tatuajes dándole a entender que si ella me dejaba, yo estaría siempre para ellos.

-Ve a darte una ducha ¿si? Voy a preparar el desayuno, y algo me dice que Toby no va a tardar en reclamarme.- en efecto, Toby comenzó a ladrar a través de la puerta cosa que la hizo reír. Unos minutos más tarde comenzamos a escuchar las pezuñas de Toby contra la puerta y en menos de un minuto mi perro abrió la puerta de la habitación y contento se subió a la cama con nosotros, Rose comenzó a reír, tapada con la sábana.

-¡Toby!- le regañé divertido y él me dio un lengüetazo. No pude evitar reír junto con Rose.

-Hola guapo.- dijo Rose acariciando a mi mascota.- Siento haberte acaparado a Emmett.- él ladró feliz.

-Vale suficiente.- dije sonriendo, Toby, mi feliz mascota ladró y salió corriendo tras de mí, mientras Rose seguía riendo

 **Holaaaaaa :) Sentimos haber estado taaan desaparecidas, peeero creemos que este cap podrá compensar la ausencia. Han pasado muchas cosas xD Como el tan esperado tiempo a solas de Emm &Rose y... la tan importante decisión que ésta tomó, visitando a Leah&Sam :)**

 **Esperamos vuestros reviews :) Os amamos...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose Pvo**

-Sana y salva.- me sonrió Emmett mientras me abría la puerta y me ayudaba a bajar.

-Gracias.- le sonreí.- lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo más.- se acercó a mí y me besó y no pude evitar corresponderle.

-Te hablo más tarde ¿si? Veré si los niños se despiertan y tal vez podamos ir al zoo cuando acabes tu turno.

-Eso está hecho.- me sonrió.-Hasta la tarde preciosa.

Entré en casa y me encontré a Bella sentada en el sofá.

-Suéltalo.- la miré interrogante.

-Tienes una cara de haber tenido un gran polvo.- dijo divertida.- si, muy satisfecha te veo mujer.- me reí.

-Ha sido impresionante.- dije sonriendo soñadora.

-Uhhhhhh.- guiñó.- Es bueno ehhh.

-Es increíble. Creo que no he estado tan exhausta en la vida.- sonreí.-Con decirte que aún lo siento entre las piernas.

-Wow.- silbó.- ¿Cuantos orgasmos?

-6... o tal vez 7.- sonreí.

-¿Qué es un orgasmo, mami?

-Apareció Ryan frotándose los ojos con su manita desde la escalera. No sabía que estaba despierto, me corté y vi mal a Bella por no hablar en voz baja.

-Son emociones fuertes que a veces sienten los adultos.-Respondió Bella muy seria enmendando su imprudencia.

-Y...¿tú lo has sentido mami?-preguntó concentrado.

-Mami ha sentido unos cuantos esta noche pequeño.- dijo riendo Bella.

-¿Y como es? ¿Es bueno?

-Muy bueno.

-Bella.- la miré mal.

-¿Cómo cuando como helado de chocolate?-dijo sentándose en medio acurrucándose en mi.

-Algo así.- le acarició el pelo.

-¡Mami yo quiero un orgasmo!-apareció saltando Noah hasta tirarse en mis brazos.

-Cuando sean suuuuuuuper mayores.- dije intentando contener la risa.

-Mamiiiiii.- Noah se colgó de mi cuellos.- ¿Me haces lechita?

-Por supuesto.- les besé a ambos.- ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

-¡Muchísimo!- ambos se tiraron a mis brazos.

-¿Donde has estado mami?- me preguntó Ryan. Se parecía mucho a su tío Jasper a veces ehhhh.

-¿También quieres lechita cielo?-le pregunté a Ryan ignorando su pregunta.

-Si pero...

-Es que estuve haciendo algo súper secreto para mis bebés hermosos.

-¿Una sorpresa?-dijeron con sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

-Ajá.- reí.- vamos a por esa lechita, amores.

Cuando ya los tenía a ambos frente a la televisión con sus tazones de leche y cereales, le mandé un mensaje a Emmett, en el le pedía que comprase las entradas para el zoo porque mis hijos me habían hecho un tercer grado, queriendo saber dónde había estado toda la noche. El me respondió con un emoji divertido asegurándome que nada más salir del trabajo iría a por ellas.

-¿Sabes? No digas nada.- sonreí a Bella.- Pero Emmett dijo algo sobre qué le interesabas a su amigo.

-¿Quién?

-Su amigo, Edward.- dije divertida

-Y ¿quién es Edward? -Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

Yo rodé los ojos.-El que estaba con Emmett hace un par de semanas. Cabello cobrizo desaliñado, ojos esmeraldas... Él.-Lo busqué en mi cuenta.-La verdad es que está guapo.-Le pasé mi celular.

-Ah si. No está mal.- dijo restándole importancia.

-No seas mentirosa que sé que te llama la atención.- sonreí.-Pero...tengo más noticias.

-¿Que tal en el abogado?

-Bien, a eso iba.- sonreí.- Leah, al parecer está dando pasitos con Sam.- reí.

-Uuuhh ¿Enserio?

-Si.- le sonreí.

-Tengo que preguntarle cuando la vea.- me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Se han portado bien?-le dije señalando a mis pequeños.

-Siempre lo hacen con su tía Bella.-sonrió con suficiencia.-¿Sabes donde anda Royce?

-No pero ¿recuerdas lo del citatorio?-Ella asintió.-Pues, Sam lo está investigando.- bufé.- Así que seguramente se habrá ido a perder el tiempo a algún lado.- la miré asustada.- Aunque me da miedo, hablarle del divorcio.

-Todo va a ir bien.- me sonrió.- Eres la mujer más valiente y fuerte que conozco.-Me abrazó.

-¡Mami! ¡Terminé! ¡Te he ganado Ryan!- venía corriendo contento Noah con su tazón en la mano.

-Si claro.- llegó su hermano detrás algo enfadado. Les di un beso a ambos en la frente.

-Vamos a ducharnos ¿si? Iremos a un sitio suuuuuper divertido hoy.

-¡Yey!- chillaron felices.

 **Emm Pvo**

Había llegado al hospital tras haber dejado a Rose en su casa, aún me sentía abrumado cuando recordaba cómo habíamos disfrutado el uno del otro.

-¡Viejo!- me llamó Edward.- Estás como ido. ¿Todo bien?

-Todo perfecto, Eddy.- odiaba que lo llamaran así.

-Hey bro.- me inspeccionó Garret.- tienes un brillo diferente en la cara.- sonrió tras pensar un momento.

-Pues eso se debe a que amanecí al lado de la mujer más bella y deseable del planeta.-Sonreí con suficiencia.

-¿Triunfaste con Rose?-solo asentí.- ¡Vaya!-Dijo sorprendido.

-Queremos detalles.- exigió Edward.

-La hice mía una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

-Eres un fanfarrón.-Se quejó Edward.-Si eso fuera cierto, la pobre estaría en mi consultorio ahora.-Remató divertido.-Ya sabes...-Se encogió de hombros.-Por fractura de cadera o pelvis como mínimo.

Garret estalló en una carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño.-¿Qué estás insinuando, imbécil?

-Pues lo obvio. A ver... Ella es una barbie de carne y hueso y tú pues... -Me vio de pies a cabeza de manera despectiva.-Una bestia bastante grande y peluda. Esas 2 cosas no van bien juntas. -Dijo en tono de burla.

Garrett se mordió la lengua para no reír. Pero falló y pues yo me cabreé con él así que me acerqué y lo estampé con el casillero.-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Gruñí.

-Tran... Tran..Tranquilo viejo.-Edward se puso muy nervioso.-No te pongas sensible. Solo estaba bromeando.

-¡Hey ya! Cálmense los 2.-Intervino Garrett.-Ya pasó.-Palmeó mi hombro.-Lo que sucede es que Edward está celoso porque mientras tú estabas follando con esa diosa, él estaba pasando un turno de mierda con tanto accidentado en la emergencia.

Yo lo solté y me burlé de él.-Eres un maldito envidioso.-Negué divertido.-Puede que yo sea una bestia grande y peluda. Pero ella así me quiere y me desea. Y no puedo negarme a complacerla si me lo pide.-Sonreí de lado.

-Bastardo con suerte.-Edward murmuró por lo bajo y rodó los ojos.

 **Pvo Rose**

-Mami, me duele mucho el brazo.- sollozó mi pequeño.

-Lo sé mi amor.- bese sus cabellos cuando lo senté en la camilla del consultorio de Edward.

-Vale campeón.- le sonrió.- va a dolerte un poco ¿si? Solo necesito tocarte para ver que ha pasado.- el asintió con un puchero.- Eres muy valiente lo sabes ¿verdad?- mi bebé asintió.- Eso es, parece que si está fracturado.- suspiró.- Pero voy a necesitar hacer una radiografía rápida.-Ryan apretó mi mano.

-Esto no va a hacerte ni cosquillitas, mi amor. Te lo prometo.- le di un beso en la cabeza. Y fuimos a sacarle las placas a radiología mientras tanto Edward se quedó conmigo esperando. Decidí romper el silencio un poco incómodo al notar por el rabillo del ojo la mirada fija de Edward en mí. Se había quedado como ido.

-Gracias Edward.-Giré la cabeza viéndolo a los ojos. Él se sobresaltó un poco y volvió en sí.-Por atendernos.-

-No es nada-Aclaró su garganta.- Lo que se por las novias de mis amigos.-Sonrió de lado.

-Ahhh.-Reí.-No soy la novia de Emmett.

-Ah...¿ Ah no?-Preguntó confundido.-Creí que ustedes 2 estaban saliendo.

Yo asentí.-Si. Pero como amigos.

-¿Puedo ser yo también tu amigo? Ya sabes podemos salir a tomar algo o a cenar.-Me guiñó.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?-Levanté una ceja divertida.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?-Dijo coqueto.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Apareció Emmett y pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.-Este idiota te está molestando.-Señaló a Edward y este se puso hasta pálido.

Yo me reí.-Bien, solo estamos esperando las placas de mi bebé.

En eso apareció el radiólogo con los resultados.-A ver...-dijo Emmett tomando las placas bruscamente. Las puso contra la luz.-No es nada grave.-Dijo luego de unos segundos.-Solo una pequeña luxación.

-Oye...-Se quejó Edward tomando las placas.-Aquí el especialista soy yo.-Las examinó.-Tienes razón.-Dijo de mala gana.

-¿Ves? Rara vez me equivoco.-Parecían dos niños grandes peleando.

Yo suspiré.-Iré por Ryan.-Me solté del agarre de Emmett.

-Hola mi vida.- le sonreí.- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí.- escondió su carita en mi cuello.- tengo miedo.

-No tienes por qué amor. Te van a vendar el brazito y nos iremos a casa ¿si?

Solo asintió.

-Aquí estás campeón.- le sonrió Edward.- Solo hace falta vendar ese brazo.

-¿Me va a doler?-le dijo asustado.

-Para nada, enano.- sonrió.

-¿Que te parece si luego pintamos tu venda con Noah?-le propuso Emmett y sonreí.

-Vale.- me miró.- Mami ¿Aunque tenga el brazo malito podemos ir a ese sitio suuuuuper secreto?

Sonreí y miré de reojo a Emmett esperando ayuda.

-Si. Tu mami y yo lo tenemos todo planeado.-Respondió él.

-¡Genial!-Sonrió mi bebé.

-Bueno los dejo. Nos vemos más tarde.-Se despidió Emmett dándome un beso en la mejilla y mirando a Edward un poco amenazador. Edward se hizo el desentendido y siguió atendiendo a mi pequeño.

-Bien. No vamos a necesitar operarte. El hueso no se ha desplazado tanto. Así que lo que haremos será inmovilizar ese brazito durante un par de semanas.-Me miró.-d semanas iremos viendo cómo evoluciona.

-Ok.-Asentí. Y Edward se puso manos a la obra.

-¿Tienes una mamá muy guapa lo sabías?-le sonrió a mi hijo y yo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Mjmm. Mi mamá es la mamá más guapa del mundo mundial.- dijo convencido y sonreí muriendo de ternura.- Pero solo es mía, de mi hermanito y de papi.- mi pequeño... ¿cómo se tomaría el divorcio?

-Y... ¿Emmett? ¿Te cae bien?-preguntó Edward curioso y yo presté atención.

-No es malo, y siempre nos lleva a sitios geniales.- sonreí.-Aunque aún tiene que llevarnos a ver un partido de los Lakers.- Edward&Yo no pudimos evitar reír

 **Emm Pvo**

-¡Mira mami, son delfines!-dijo Noah entusiasmado, tomando de la mano a Rose mientras le enseñaba el folleto.

Me acerqué a Ryan que aún seguía montado en el asiento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda campeón?- él negó seguro, tratando de desatarse, esperé con paciencia un par de minutos hasta que volvió a mirarme pidiendo ayuda.

-Ya estás, campeón.

-Gracias, Emmett.- me dijo cuando le solté en el suelo. Me dio la mano para cruzar y encontrarnos con su madre y su hermano que nos esperaban en la puerta, sonreí por el gesto, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué vamos a ver antes?-Preguntó Ryan emocionado.

Los niños se habían decidido por ir a ver los delfines. Estaban emocionados. Luego decidieron ir a ver el aquario. Andaban de un lado a otro queriendo conocerlo todo. Hubo un momento en el que por fin quedamos solos.

-A tus hijos no se les acaba la batería nunca.-Comenté divertido mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Por qué crees que vine así?-Se señaló así misma.

Andaba con unos shorts que le quedaban increíbles, un crop top que dejaba ver su plano abdomen, unas zapatillas deportivas y una gorra.-Me gusta cómo te ves.-Fui sincero.-Cómoda y relajada.

-Si...-Sonrió.- No me queda más opción para andar detrás de mis pequeñitos.

-Oye...quería preguntarte algo.- le dije algo molesto. Ella solo me miró confundida.-¿Edward se puso pesado contigo?

Ella se rió.-¿Estás celoso?-En respuesta fruncí el ceño y ella suspiró.-Solo me dijo que también quería ser amigo mío, como tú.

-Ese bastardo.- gruñí. Rose volvió a reír.-¿Amigos? ¿Eso somos? Por qué si te soy sincero no he tenido muchas amigas como tú.- le sonreí coqueto mientras pasaba mi mano cuidadosamente sobre su trasero.

-Somos algo así como, amigos con derecho.- dijo divertida levantando mi mano y dejando un beso en mi pecho.

Tomé su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.-Sabes que no me conformo solo con eso.-Dije.

-Emmett...-Susurró ella.-Tú sabes que mi situación es complicada y eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

-Al diablo Royce.-Murmuré mientras me acercaba a sus carnosos labios.-Yo te quiero solo para mí y que ni Edward o nadie coqueteen contigo.

-¡Mami!-Noah venía corriendo y Rose se alejó rápidamente de mí.- ¡Hay safaris! ¿Podemos hacer un safari?

-¡Quiero ver los leones mami!-llegó Ryan.

-¡Yo los elefantes!-suplicaron ambos.

Yo suspiré.

-Está bien, está bien.- Rió Rose y Ryan se colocó a su lado y fueron a la cabina para informarse. Vi como se alejaban mientras Noah se quedó junto a mí.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Noah?-le dije sonriendo

-Está siendo suuuper.- dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de chuches.- reí.

-¿También curaste a Ryan?-dijo mirándome con los ojitos brillosos.

-Ayudé a que tu hermanito se pusiera mejor, si.-le sonreí.

-¡Qué genial!

-¿Vais a quedaros ahí todo el día?-dijo Rose sonriendo junto al autobús del safari.

Nos subimos al autobús y Noah se sentó junto a Ryan en el asiento delante a su madre, así que yo me senté al lado de Rose, pasé un brazo tras ella para acomodarme en el asiento y ella me recibió gustosa. Era agradable, solo estábamos nosotros y el guía que iría explicando todo se encontraba en la parte de abajo del mini bus.

-Oye...-Dije luego de un momento.-No quería reaccionar mal.

-Descuida.-Le restó importancia.

-Pero es que ya sabes...-Continué.-Quiero que me tomes en serio.

-Y lo hago Emm.-Volvió a verme.-Sólo dame tiempo.

-¿Puedo besarte?-susurré mirando a los niños que estaban demasiado ensimismados mirando todo lo que se cruzaba por sus ojitos.

-Ya lo habría hecho yo... Si no estuvieran los niños con nosotros.-Dijo coqueta mientras tomaba mi mano.

-No están mirando Rose.- le supliqué.- uno pequeñito ¿si?

Ella rió bajito.- Pareces un bebé a veces.- sonrió acomodándose en mi hombro y aproveché para darle un besito rápido, solo un roce de labios que me supo a gloria.

-Oh vamos.-Se quejó ella.-Puedes hacerlo mejor.-Me animó.

-Lo que tú digas.-Sonreí y la besé de nuevo. Ahora fue un poco más largo e incluso jugué con su lengua y ella sonrío satisfecha al separarnos:

-Mucho mejor.-Dijo antes de darme un rápido beso en las comisuras de los labios. Yo sonreí como un idiota.

La visita al zoo había sido muy agradable, los niños no paraban de reír y yo me alegraba de verlos tan felices y la sonrisa de Rose, era impagable.

-Tengo otra sorpresa.- dije decidido sonriendo.

Tres pares de ojos se pusieron sobre mi.

-¿Qué es? ¿A donde vamos?-dijo Noah entusiasmado.

-Venga Emmett, dinos.- le siguió Ryan.

-¿Emm...?-Rose alzó sus cejas.

-Vamos a tener una cena pirata.- sonreí

-Emmett no tienes por qué hacerlo.-Rose me tomó del brazo antes de que subiésemos al auto.

-Yo quiero hacerlo.-

-Pero...-Ella iba a replicar y sus 2 pequeños se agarraron de sus piernas y empezaron a rogarle.

-Mami, no digas que no.

-Por favor, por favor ¿si?

-Niños, niños. Van a botarme.-Dijo un poco asustada perdiendo el equilibrio. La escena era divertida yo me reí por lo bajo. Era gracioso ver a Rose tratando de calmar a su par de terremotos.

-Di que si, ¿por favor? ¿si?

-Ya los escuchaste, mami.-Dije divertido.

A ella no le quedó más de otra que aceptar.-Está bien.

-¡Yey!-Gritaron ambos y una vez más se le lanzaron encima.

Cuando se calmaron nos subimos al coche y emprendí el rumbo al restaurante. Todo era de piratas, el restaurante entero estaba decorado con la temática de un galeón español. Los ojos de Ryan y Noah brillaban de emoción, y aunque trataba de que no se le notara Rose también estaba emocionada.

-¡Esto es increíble!-dijo Ryan cuando la camarera, vestida de damisela, nos guió hasta la mesa.

-¡Que divertido!-dijo Noah.- Gracias Emmett.

-No es nada sonreí, y miré a Rose, que me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de este lugar?-Preguntó Rose cuando nos quedamos solos en la mesa mientras Ryan y Noah se habían ido en busca de su sombrero y su parche de piratas.

-Google.-Sonreí.-Primera vez que vengo y no está mal.

-Diste en el clavo.-Dijo sonriendo.-Ahora mis pequeños quedaran exhaustos cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Mejor.-Me acerqué más a ella.-Así compartirán a su mami.-Susurré en su oído.

Ella río.-Pues no te hagas muchas ilusiones, cielo.-Respondió divertida.

-¡Mira mami!- llegaron corriendo ambos de la mano.

-¡Soy Jack Sparrow!-dijo Ryan sosteniendo la espada con su brazo bueno. Su madre rió y yo la miré divertido.

-Es una de sus películas favoritas.- me sonrió.- Awwwww estáis adorables.- sonrió enamorada.- Venid aquí, mamá quiere haceros una foto.

Ambos posaron con una sonrisa.

-Déjame que os haga una a los tres.- me tendió su móvil y se puso junto a sus hijos. Les hice un par de ellas. Se veían adorables. Rose estaba en el medio y sus pequeños le daban un beso en cada mejilla.

-¿Qué van a tomar?-llegó la camarera sonriendo a los niños que la miraban entusiasmados.

La cena fue muy agradable, cada momento que pasaba con ellos, me gustaba más esto de estar en familia. Los niños disfrutaron el show de piratas, verlos así, hacía muy feliz a su madre, y eso era lo que yo buscaba. Hacerla feliz.

-Se han quedado fritos.- dijo Rose mirando enamorada a sus pequeños.

-Puedo llevaros a mi casa.- le dije.- está más cerca que la tuya.-tomé su mano esperando que dijera que si.

-Emm...¿no sería abusar demasiado?-dijo culpable mordiendo su labio.

-Para nada. -Le di un apretón a su muslo.-Así podemos aprovechar nosotros el tiempo.-Guiñé

Ella rió.-Eres tremendo.

Y sin más nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos yo ayudé a bajar a los niños que estaban bien dormidos todavía.

Rose tomó al pequeño Noah en sus brazos. Y yo a Ryan.

-Menos mal que metí estos chandals como ropa de recambio por si acaso.- sonrió mientras tumbaba con cuidado a Noah en la cama.- podrán servirles de pijama.

-Eres una mujer muy previsora.- le sonreí.

-Eso me han enseñado ellos.- sonrió.

-Mami.- llamó Ryan desde mi brazos.-suspiré.

-Te dije que no cantaras victoria.- dijo Rose divertida.

-¿Donde estamos? ¿tenemos perro?

-No cielo.- rió Rose.- estamos en casa de Emm, estabais dormidos y nuestra casa está más lejos, amor. Dormiremos aquí hoy ¿si?

-¿Dormirás con nosotros mami?-y ahí mi plan se fue al garete, ella solo me guiñó.

-Ajá, vamos a lavarnos los dientes y a ponernos los pijamas ¿si? Andando.- sus hijos se encaminaron al baño de la habitación de invitados.

-Te veo otro rato.-Me guiñó y fue tras sus hijos.

-No tardes.- No pude evitar darle una suave palmada en su respingón trasero.

Yo me fui a mi habitación mientras Rose se encargaba de sus hijos. Decidí lavarme los dientes y desvestirme. Me quedé solo en boxers y me metí a la cama. Encendí la televisión y empecé a cambiar los canales.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, apareció en la habitación.

-¿Se puede?-susurró sonriendo.

-Vaya pregunta, Rose.- sonreí.-Ven aquí.- palmeé el hueco a mi lado en la cama.-¿Se durmieron?

-Como dos angelitos-Sonrío.

-Primero iré al baño.-Tras un momento salió con el teléfono en la mano riéndose sola.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté curioso.

-Tu amigo Edward.-Contestó divertida mientras me pasaba su teléfono. Yo fruncí el ceño.

Eran varios dm de instagram que ponía: "¿cómo está Ryan? Si quieres puedo ir a verlo a tu casa". Un guiño.

Maldito Edward.

-¿Siempre es así de atento?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Solo cuando quiere conseguir algo.-murmuré molesto.

Ella rió.-Se nota que es persistente.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunté.-Sé que muchas mujeres se sienten atraídas hacia él.-Murmuré molesto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Oh vamos. Es un rompecorazones. Entiendo si sientes atracción hacia él.

-Oh Emmett.-Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí.-Tu amigo es guapo, ¿si?-Yo fruncí el ceño.-Pero no estoy interesada en él.

-¿Ah no?

-No, bobo. Sino, no estaría contigo.-Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Estás aquí conmigo porque yo te "secuestré"-Dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Ya van 2 veces seguidas, ¿eh?-Susurró en mi oído.-Pero el punto es que tú me gustas y él no.-Me vio a los ojos.-Así que no te pongas celoso, cielo.-Unió nuestros labios en un beso.

Yo le correspondí y pasé mis manos por su cuerpo, rememorando esa maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Se separó de mí sonriendo.

-Eres adorable cuánto te celas.-rió y volví a acercarla a mí para besarla de nuevo dejando un par en su mandíbula.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?-preguntó divertida.

-¿Ah?-pregunté algo abrumado.

-Me has escuchado.

-¿Además de esto?-la señalé y ella rió pegándome en el brazo.

-Lo digo en serio.-se acurrucó en mi pecho. Dejé un beso en su coronilla antes de contestar.

-Pues además de ser hermosa, en todos los sentidos. Eres una mamá coraje, muy cariñosa y alegre, y bueno, yo espero ayudar a que estés igual de sonriente que estabas hoy en el restaurante.- la besé.

-Y tú...¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?-Pregunté coqueto cuando nos separamos.

-Me encanta que seas lindo con los niños y conmigo. Además de que seas muy fuerte y grande.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando fui a besarla otra vez, se separó y se quedó pensando en algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté preocupado.

-Nada.- suspiró.- Es solo que...no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Eso no es problema Rose.- me levante y fui hacia mi armario.- Puedo prestarte una camiseta.

-Gracias.-sonrió cogiéndola y se cambió rápidamente ahí junto a mí. No pude evitar acercarme y abrazarla por detrás.

-Te ves adorable.-Susurré mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ella giró su cabeza y me dio un beso.-Gracias, Emmett.-Otro beso.-Por todo.

-No hay de qué, hermosa.- sonreí.- Lo que sea por verte sonreír así.- ella rió.

-Eso es.- volví a besarla y ahora ella se giró completamente y se puso de puntillas enredando sus brazos en mi cuello acercándome a ella. Sonreí satisfecho por lo que puse mis manos en su trasero y la levanté. Ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura.-Eres preciosa.-dije cuando la tumbé delicadamente en la cama.

De un momento a otro, el molesto sonido de un teléfono nos interrumpió.-Lo siento.-dijo avergonzada.

-¿Esperas alguna llamada?-dije acariciando su cara.

-No que yo sepa.- se estiró a cogerlo.

Suspiré.-Espero que no le hayas dado tu número a Edward.-Rodé los ojos.

-Ay Emmett.-Rió Rose.-Deja al pobre Edward en paz...No tengo registrado este número.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces no contestes.-Seguí besando su cuello.

Otro sonido y otro y otro. Yo suspiré y me hice a un lado.-Revisa tus notificaciones. Parece que tienes varias.-Dije irónico tomando el control remoto y encendiendo de nuevo la televisión.

 **Rose Pvo**

Noté raro a Emm, se había molestado porque mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero no era mi culpa ¿no? Yo no le había pedido a nadie que me hablara, también me apetecía estar con el de nuevo, pero algo me decía que esos mensajes eran importantes. Miré de nuevo al enfurruñado hombre junto a mí y sonreí, luego le haría entrar en razón.

Me concentré en mi teléfono, los mensajes y correos parecían de Sam, respiré hondo y comencé a leer. Un jadeó escapó de mis labios cuando leí, todo lo que mi marido me había estado ocultando, tenía más que claro que mi decisión del divorcio seguiría en pie, sin importar lo que pasara.

El historial de Royce era increíblemente malo. Se le había detenido por embriaguez pública, vandalismo y ausencia ante juicio. La última vez que estuvo preso o al menos de la única vez que me di cuenta fue precisamente por verse envuelto en una pelea callejera. Eso explicaba sus largas ausencias en casa. Siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas. Sin embargo, ahora se le estaba investigando por un homicidio. Yo me estremecí de solo imaginarlo. Mi marido era un monstruo y todo mi matrimonio había sido una completa farsa. Llena de mentiras y engaños.

Comencé a sollozar. Estaba en shock. No podía concebirlo.

Pareció que Emmett olvidó su enfado porque de un momento a otro estuvo a mi lado, abrazándome.

-Hey.- me besó el cabello.-¿Qué ocurre?- yo comencé a llorar más fuerte aferrándome a él, Emmett agarró mi teléfono y comenzó a leer, lo noté tensarse por momentos, pero no iba a demostrarlo, al menos no ahora.

-Estás bien aquí,Rose.- me miró a los ojos.- Estás conmigo.-Solo me aferré a él por unos minutos mientras intentaba calmarme.

-¡Mamiiiiiiii!-escuché a Ryan sollozar desde la otra habitación. Me levanté lo más deprisa que pude, limpiándome las lágrimas y respirando profundo un par de veces. Fui hacia allí con Emmett pisándome los talones.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?-le dije besando su carita. Noah se había despertado, pero al ver que todo estaba bien trató de volver a dormirse.

-Me duele el brazo, mucho mucho.- puso un pucherito que me partió el alma.

-Lo sé, mi vida.- suspiré.- pero no puedo darte nada, ya tomaste tu medicina en la cena ¿recuerdas?-asintió resignado.-Trata de colocarlo encima de la almohada que te puso mami ¿si?-le reafirmé un poco el vendaje.- ¿mejor?-sonrió

-Si mami, muchas gracias.

-De nada mi amor, dulces sueños otra vez, mis pequeños.-dije desde la puerta cuando ambos se habían vuelto a quedar dormidos.

Y otra vez me sentí mal por la información que había recibido. Lloré de nuevo. Es que me dolía enterarme de todo.

-Shhhh. Ya. Ven.-Emmett me arrulló de nuevo en sus fuertes brazos.-No llores, ¿si?-notaba preocupación en su voz.-No estás sola en esto. Aquí me tienes.-Besó mi frente. Estuvimos así hasta que me tranquilicé.

-Oh Emmett.-Susurré.-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?-Pregunté con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

Él suspiró.-Porque te quiero Rose.-Seguramente lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor.-Y no lo digo, solo para hacerte sentir mejor.-Pareció que había leído mis pensamientos.-Lo digo porque lo siento.-Dijo ahora tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Se le veía muy convencido.-Tú eres una mujer grandiosa. No tienes por qué sufrir por un desgraciado. Mereces a alguien que se preocupe por ti, que te amé y te haga sentir especial.

-Oh Emmett yo...-Me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas. Lo harás cuándo estés lista.-Se le veía un poco apenado.-No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. Con mis sentimientos.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé y sorbí por la nariz.-Soy un desastre.-Deshice el abrazo y me levanté de sus piernas. Fui al baño

Me soné y me lavé la cara. Eran demasiadas emociones. Salí cuando ya me había tranquilizado. Me acomodé al lado izquierdo de la cama.

Emmett me abrazó por detrás y me acomodé en su pecho, volvió a acariciar mi cabello cuidadosamente.

-Buenas noches, Rose.- me sonrió y se agachó para besarme. Le correspondí y volví a acurrucarme en sus brazos hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Mamiiiiii.- sentí unas manitas moviéndome impacientes.-Buenos días, mami.- dijeron mis dos terremotos sonriendo angelicales.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Noah gritó asustado cuando un peludo amigo comenzó a lamerle la pierna, se subió a la cama y se escondió en mis brazos.

-Cielo, Toby no hace nada, es muy bueno ¿ves?-dije cuando se sentó a los pies de la cama para mirarnos.

Miré a Emmett y él sonreía divertido, con un brillo en los ojos que calentó mi corazón.

-¿Cómo va el bracito Ryan?-le preguntó.

-Bien. Ahora no me duele.- contestó sonriendo.

-Mami...-Ryan me miró.- ¿Has dormido con Emmett?- el aludido sonrío divertido. Tal vez recordando lo que había pasado en noches anteriores.

-Es que él no tenía más camas cielo.- suspiré.- y vosotros estabais más a gusto allí.

El frunció el ceño y antes de que hiciera más preguntas. Me levanté con Noah en brazos. -Vengan, vamos.-y tomé de la mano a Ryan.-A cambiarnos.

-Mami, ¿Por qué traes puesto eso?-Ryan otra vez.-No es de tu tamaño.

-Mamá no había traído pijama para ella así que le dejé una camiseta.- le sonrió Emm.

-¿Te gusta?-le modelé.- ¿Estoy linda?-pregunté divertida

-Te ves chistosa.-Respondió mi hijo riendo.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.- dije haciéndole cosquillas.

Bañé a mis bebes y los vestí, se veían adorables. Nos encaminamos a La Cocina y encontramos a Emmett manos a la obra con un par de tortitas.

-¿Vas a comer eso?-pregunté divertida recordando su dieta.

-No.- sonrió.- es para vosotros, yo ya tengo mi desayuno aquí.- me enseñó un batido de proteínas, sonreí.

-¿Queréis tortitas niños?

-Siiiiiiiiii.- Emmett nos sirvió y desayunamos riendo, en familia.

 **Holaaaaaaa:) aquí andamos de vuelta :) esperamos que os gusteeee, y también esperamos reviews¡**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose Pvo**

Después del desayuno, Emmett se había ofrecido a llevar a los niños al colegio, y después me acercó a casa.

-Gracias, Emmett.- sonreí acercándome a él.- Por todo, por los niños, el safari, la cena, ha sido genial.- sonreí.

-No ha sido nada.- me tomó de la cintura.- de hecho ha sido todo un placer.- se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca y corté la poca distancia que nos separaba para besarlo.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar ahora.-Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Está bien.-Le di un último beso.

-Me gustaría decirte que te veré más tarde. -Me agarró más fuerte de la cintura.-Pero tengo turno todo el maldito día.-Suspiró.

-Ya... Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Si, te escribo.-Me beso la frente y me dio un último abrazo de oso.

-Adiós Emm. Que tengas un buen turno.-Nos despedimos y emprendió su marcha. Yo fui por mi auto y conduje hasta la cafetería.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué horas son estas de venir, rubia?-Bella estaba de brazos cruzados cuando entré a la oficina que ambas compartíamos.

Solo sonreí y suspiré soñadora mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas del despacho.

Bella alzó una ceja molesta, odiaba no saber que pasaba.

-¿Vas a decírmelo ya?-insistió.

-¿Qué pasa?-sonreí.- ¿Una no puede estar feliz?-dije molestándola.

-Solo suéltalo.

-Solo te diré una cosa.- sonreí.- Emmett.

-¿Otra vez estuvisteis sintiendo emociones fuertes que sienten los adultos?-No pude evitar reír recordando la definición que le había dado a Ryan.

-No. pero eso habría sido la guinda del día. Fuimos con Emmett al zoo, hicimos un safari y nos llevó a cenar a un restaurante pirata.- dije feliz.- ¿Sabias que hay de esos en LA? Los niños disfrutaron tanto...

-Osea... Me estás diciendo que a pesar que se portó de maravilla con tus niños... ¿Tú no lo recompensaste?-Preguntó incrédula. Yo negué.-Eres cruel. Lo tienes de las pelotas al pobre.-Dijo antes de echarse a reír.

-Oye. Créeme que tuvimos el momento, solo que Ryan me llamó desde la otra habitación, le dolía el bracito, y luego cuando estábamos ya en la cama, me llegó un mensaje de Sam.- dije. Mi semblante calló inevitablemente.

-¿Malas noticias?-Preguntó preocupada. Yo asentí.

-Royce es un monstruo.

-¡Vaya hasta que por fin te das cuenta!-Alzó las manos al aire de forma dramática.

-No, enserio.- miré alrededor que no hubiera nadie.- ha hecho cosas muy malas Bella.- la miré asustada.- y cuando te digo muy malas, es horribles. Le están investigando por homicidio.-dije perdiendo los nervios.- ¿Qué crees que hará cuando le diga lo del divorcio? No quiero que los niños vean en él, algún tipo de referente.

-¿Y aún así estás liándote con Emmett?-Dijo asustada.-Estás arriesgándote demasiado.

-A ver... Él no puede enterarse. Hace casi 3 semanas me abandonó de nuevo.-Dije tratando de convencerme que no se daría cuenta de la aventura que estaba teniendo con Emm.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó asustada.- Eso no lo sabes. ¿Y si te ha estado vigilando?

-No digas tonterías, seguro se está escapando de alguna citación judicial.

-Pues yo mejor evitaría más problemas. Aleja a Emmett de todo esto. Royce puede hacerle algo.

-Bella, tu paranoia no me está ayudando.

-Además yo misma intenté sacarlo de este lío y el no quiso, dice que no va a dejarme sola en esto.

-Ambos son tercos.-Suspiró Bella y dejamos hasta ahí la conversación. Cada quien volvió al trabajo. Sin embargo, Bella ya me había puesto nerviosa. Royce era capaz de cualquier cosa.

El día pasó volando. Había llegado la hora de volver a casa. Mis pequeños venían contándome cómo había estado su jornada escolar. La verdad es que no les estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos. No podía darle más vueltas al asunto de Royce y pues Emmett tampoco salía de mi cabeza.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaá!-Llamó mi atención Noah con un grito.

-Ryan deja de molestar a tu hermano.-Los vi por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no lo estoy molestando.-Bufó el molesto.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué gritas, mi amor?

-Es que no me contestas, si puedo ir al cumpleaños de Brienne.

-¿Quién es Brienne, cielo?

-Es la gorda novia de Noah.-Contestó divertido Ryan.

-Eso no es cierto.-Le sacó la lengua y empezaron a golpearse y molestarse entre sí.

-¡Niños, dejen de pelear ya!-Les dije enojada.-Cuando lleguemos a casa, hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron un poco molestos.

-No puede ser.-Susurré sorprendida al ver a Royce sentado en el porche.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mami, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntaron ambos curiosos.

Yo me estacioné. Y ambos vieron emocionados al idiota de su padre.

Yo me giré hacia ellos. Antes de ayudarles a bajar-Ninguna palabra de nuestra salida con Emmett, ¿de acuerdo?- Ambos asintieron moviendo sus cabecitas de arriba abajo. Bajaron del coche corriendo emocionados a ver a su padre.

-Papiiiiiii.- ambos saltaron a sus brazos.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo campeón?

-Me caí con la bici papi.

-¿Andabas intentado hacer los trucos tan geniales que hace papá con la moto?-dijo sonriendo orgulloso. Ryan asintió.

-Bueno, no siempre sale, campeón. Tendrás que seguir intentándolo cuando ese brazo sane.

-Royce.- le dije molesta.

-¿Me has echado de menos nena?

-Ajá.- dije algo reacia cuando vino a besarme.

Los niños se fueron al salón llevándose a su padre con ellos para contarle lo que se había perdido estas 3 semanas que había estado ausente.

-Y entonces Ryan dijo que era mi novia pá.- oí reír a Royce.

Fui a hacer la cena, duché a los niños y los acosté mientras Royce se duchaba. Suspiré me esperaba una laaaarga noche.

-Royce... Tenemos que hablar.-Dije cuando ya se había puesto un par de boxers y se había acostado en la cama.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre que?

Me hizo enojar.-¿Te parece poco habernos abandonado por tres semanas?

-Mira tuve que irme por negocios.-Se acercó a mí que aún me encontraba de pie junto a la cama y se abrazó a mi cintura.-Ven acá, nena.

-No Royce, no es el momento.

-Tonterías...-empezó a besar mi cuello.-Esta noche quiero que seas mía.

-Por favor, Royce.-Me quejé y alejé su cabeza de mi cuello.

Pero me fue imposible detenerlo.

Ahora que besaba mis labios desesperadamente se las arregló para tumbarme en la cama y colocarse sobre mí. Muy hábilmente se deshizo de mis bragas y levantó mi camisón.

-Detente, Royce.-Forcejé con él y en respuesta él sujeto con fuerza mis manos con una de las suyas arriba de mi cabeza.

-Por favor, nena. No hagas las cosas más difíciles.-Gruñó y se introdujo en mí de una vez. Y comenzó a follarme viéndome a los ojos.

-Royce, quítate de encima.-Me quejé.

-Oh vamos, nena. Ambos lo necesitamos.-Siguió entrando y saliendo rápido.-¿No lo sientes?-Soltó mis manos y la pasó en mi cara. Se detuvo.-¿Acaso, mi muñeca no lo está disfrutando?-Parecía incrédulo.

-Royce ya déjame y termina de una vez, ¿si?

-Pero...-Comencé a contonearme debajo de él.-¿Qué haces? Voy a correrme ya si sigues haciendo eso.-Me vio con la mirada oscurecida.

-¿No querías follarme? Pues hazlo como si se tratara de la última maldita vez.-Apreté los músculos de su brazo.

Él en respuesta continuó con sus movimientos frenéticos y en cuestión de menos de dos minutos, por fin lo sentí correrse.

-Oh Rose, nena. Te amo-Se desplomó sobre mí con una enorme sonrisa.-Ha sido increíble.

-Bien.-Dije sarcásticamente.-Me alegro que la hayas disfrutado...Porque ha sido la última vez que follamos.-Mi tono de voz era indiferente.-Quiero el divorcio.-Le comenté seria y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices? No te entiendo.-Se echó a un lado mientras una de sus manos recorría mi cuerpo.

-Lo que escuchaste.-Alejé su mano de mi cintura y me levanté de la cama.-Quiero el divorcio.

-Nena, acabamos de hacer el amor y ¿me pides eso? ¡No tiene sentido!-Gritó incrédulo y preocupado.

-¡Ya no te amo, Royce! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!-Le grité en respuesta mientras cogía mi bata y me la ponía encima.

-¡No puedes no amarme, Rosalie!- gritó como un loco yendo tras de mí.

-¡Pues ya no lo hago! ¡Te odio!

-¡No vas a divorciarte! ¡No vas a separarme de mis hijos!

-¡Tú solito lo haces muy bien! ¡Mi abogado dice que irás a la cárcel!

-¿A la cárcel? Pues que conveniente de tu parte abandonarme en este momento.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer...-Dije respirando hondo...-Yo tendré la custodia completa de los niños, obviamente. Si tú aceptas ahora te permitiré visitas regulares con los niños. Te conviene aceptarlo. Ya tienes suficiente con los juicios que tienes pendientes, no querrás otro para el divorcio, ¿no?-Él se quedó pensando.-Además nos ahorraríamos mucho dinero y al parecer tú lo vas a necesitar para salir libre de lo que se te acusa.-Me giré y salí de ahí.

-¡Eres una zorra! Lo que quieres es divorciarte para revolcarte como una cualquiera con ese doctor de mierda.

Yo en respuesta le di una bofetada. -¡Deja de meterlo en todo! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con él!- Y él me la regresó con más fuerza.

-¡No vas a alejarlos de mí!- me agarró con fuerza del brazo.- ¿Te queda claro?- dijo sosteniéndome de la barbilla. Me soltó bruscamente y me dejó caer fuertemente contra el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de los niños.

Cómo pude me incorporé de nuevo.-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Grité preocupada.

-Llevándome a mis hijos conmigo.-Gruñó furioso.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-Me puse ante la puerta del dormitorio de mis pequeños.

-¡Quítate de mi camino!-Gritó y yo me opuse. Él me dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas, sacándome por completo el aire. Yo caí al piso y vi cómo el maldito de Royce entró a la habitación y segundos después llevaba a mi pequeño Noah en brazos.

-¿Adónde me llevas papi? ¿Dónde está mami?

Royce lo tomó en brazos y bajó corriendo las escaleras. De paso tomó las llaves de mi auto y salió furioso. Yo me incorporé cómo pude no podía permitir eso.

-Mami, ¿qué está sucediendo?-Ryan se puso a mi lado asustado.

-Tu papá se volvió loco.-Contesté bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Mami!-gritó Noah asustado desde los brazos de su padre.

-¡Ya voy mi vida!-me tropecé al bajar las escaleras, respiré hondo y me reincorporé para correr tras ellos.-¡Royce Suéltalo!

-No escuches a mamá, campeón.- le decía Royce a Noah.

-¡Royce suelta a mi hijo!-grité con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Royce llegó al garaje y abrió la puerta con Noah en brazos, mi pequeño estaba asustado.

-¡Royce! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-comencé a golpear el coche.

-¿Iremos de viaje, papi?-le preguntó Noah inocentemente. Con una barra de metal conseguí partir la ventana de Royce. El muy bestia entonces presionó el acelerador y se fue en reversa arrancando la puerta del garage con la parte trasera del auto. Yo grité asustada de que algo le hubiese pasado a mi pequeño Noah. Y corrí tras ellos pero me detuve cuando el muy imbécil de Royce no pudo frenar y fue a chocar contra el poste de enfrente, derribándolo y haciendo que parte de éste aterrizara justo sobre mi auto.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-corrí asustada por si la había pasado algo a mi pequeño.- ¡Noah! ¿Estás bien?-grité cuando llegué a su lado, él asintió a mi lado, abrí la puerta y le quité el cinturón para agarrarlo fuertemente en mis brazos cuando comprobé que estaba todo bien con él. No miré a Royce, no merecía que lo hiciera, era un mal nacido. No le importaba yo, ni siquiera sus hijos, sino no hubiera hecho eso. No me di cuenta de la magnitud que había alcanzado eso hasta que vi varios coches de policía en la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-se acercó un oficial a nosotros. No sabía contestar, me encontraba en una especie estado de shock o algo parecido.

-Mami.- me llamó Noah escondiendo su carita en mi cuello.

-Todo está bien amor.

El policía me miró durante unos segundos más e hizo un gesto con su mano, un médico se acercó con una silla de ruedas.

-Vamos a necesitar revisarla.

-Mi otro hijo está dentro, él...estaba asustado, seguro se quedó en su cuarto.

-Se lo llevaremos enseguida a la ambulancia, pero necesito que colabore.- solo asentí, miré de nuevo a mi coche de reojo y vi que Royce estaba siendo detenido.

-¡Mami!-llegó Ryan llorando.- Lo siento.

-Hey, mi amor, no ha sido tu culpa ¿Está bien?

-¿Podemos ver a Emmett? Él puede curarte.- me sonrió tímidamente, le di un beso.

-¿Eres Rosalie?-me miró curiosa la chica que estaba revisándome. Solo asentí y ella sonrió. Y en menos de 5 minutos emprendimos el camino al hospital.

 **Emmett Pov**

Mi turno había tenido bastante movimiento. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Acababa de concluir el último chequeo con mis pacientes y ya me disponía a descansar. Sin embargo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Doctor Cullen, ¿puedo pasar?-Era una de las enfermeras.

Yo gruñí.-Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Jane?-Ella cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Acaba de ingresar su novia.-Susurró

-¿Rose?-dije alarmado.-¿Sabes que ha pasado?

-No estoy muy enterada.- dijo preocupada.- creo que pasó algo en su casa.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Tiene un par de costillas rotas y algún hematoma por lo que he podido escuchar.

-¡Mierda!- me levanté furioso.- ¿Donde está, Jane?

Me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, di un par de toques antes de entrar.

-Hola...-Dije acercándome a su lado y tomando su mano.-¿Cómo estás?-Se me encogió un poco el corazón al verla así. Tenía una vía en el brazo izquierdo, tenía puesto uno de los camisones del hospital, estaba tapada con la sábana hasta la cintura y tenía un par de cojines para encontrarse más cómoda, además de eso, tenía el pómulo algo morado. Ella al verme giró su rostro un poco avergonzada.-Está bien ¿si? Solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras.

-Me da vergüenza que me veas así.- dijo bajando la cabeza. Yo dejé un beso en ella y decidí cambiar de tema. No quería incomodarla.

-Y ¿los niños? ¿Cómo están?-

-Ellos están bien con Jasper. Un poco asustados pero no les pasó nada.

-Oh Rose debí estar ahí contigo y protegerlos.-Susurré pasando uno de mis dedos en su rostro. Ella me vio y comenzó a llorar, apartando su cara otra vez.

-Abrázame, Emmett, por favor.- dijo llorando agarrándose a mi camisa.- Hazme sentir algo.

-Te amo, Rose.- la abracé como pude.- Todo va a ir bien,no pienso dejarte sola.

Estuvimos así durante un par de minutos hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse.

-Deberías llamar a Sam.- le dije, aconsejándola.

-Le mandé un mensaje a Leah.-Respondió.-Sam ya lo sabe.-sorbió por la nariz y yo le pasé un pañuelo.-Gracias.-Se limpió.-Ha sido terrible. Fue peor de lo que imaginé. Prácticamente destruyó mi garage y mi auto. Casi lastima a Noah y...-Sollozó de nuevo

-Te lastimó a ti.- quise levantar un poco la sábana para ver los vendajes en sus costillas.

-Eso es lo de menos.

-Eres una testaruda.-susurré y besé su frente. -¿Qué te dijo Leah?

-¿A parte de despotricar? Pues que con ese nuevo cargo... La custodia completa es mía y que ahora que está detenido es mucho más fácil procesarlo.

-Eso está bien.- besé su mano.

-También dijo que ella se encargaría de llamar al seguro para el coche.-suspiró.- Oh Emmett, sé que están mejor con Jasper, pero echo mucho de menos a mis niños.

-Mira... Yo puedo llevarte a casa o dónde tú quieras cuando mi turno termine.

-No, Emmett. No es necesario. Jasper vendrá por mí.

-Quiero hacerlo Rose.- me sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.

-Bésame Emmett.-suplicó con sus ojos cristalizados.

Y así lo hice. Solo que me dejé llevar por un momento. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios.

-Con cuidado.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé y le di otro beso.-Descansa, nena. Vendré nada más que acabe mi turno.- besé de nuevo su frente.- Te quiero.-Salí de ahí.

Más tarde como a las 5 am, decidí llegar a verla otra vez. Entré con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Rose dormía tranquilamente, pese a encontrarse en ese estado. Me quedé observándola embobado por unos minutos. Lucía pálida y frágil. No podía concebir cómo alguien podía abusar de este ángel. Royce era un puto canalla que pagaría lo que había hecho.

Cuando agarré el pomo de la puerta para salir y dejarla descansar, escuché a Rose.

-¿Emm?

-Estoy aquí nena.- me acerqué.- ¿Te desperté?

-No.- trató de sonreír.- La verdad es que es algo complicado dormir así ¿Me harías un favor?- asentí.- ¿Llamarías a la enfermera? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me medicaron, y me duelen las costillas.- puso un puchero.

-Descuida. Yo me encargo.-Sonreí y fui a revisar su cuadro clínico.

 **Holaaaaaaa :) Un poco de drama para el body nunca viene mal y para los fics es lo mejor xD Es lo que mantiene la atención de las lectoras. Peeeeero bueno, a lo que estamos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Esperamos sus reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose Pov**

-¿Algo mejor?- me preguntó Emmett. Se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche conmigo.

-Emmett.- me mordí el labio.- Deberías descansar, es injusto que hayas estado toda la noche aquí.

-Quiero hacerlo Rose.- sonrió.- Me gusta cuidar gente, y más si son tan hermosas como tú.

-Hoy me veo de todo menos hermosa.-dije cansada.- ¡Ay!-me quejé cuando volvió a pasar el frío en mis costillas.

-Tranquila.-Se rió Emm por lo bajo.-Solo tomará un par de segundos que te acostumbres a lo frío.-Dijo divertido.

-Eso ya lo sé.-Dije un poco molesta.-Soy un desastre.-suspiré.

-No lo eres.-Tomó mi mano con la que tenía libre y me dio un apretón.

-Si lo soy.-Dije un poco avergonzada.-¿No lo ves?

-Bueno si tu insistes...-me dio una rápida mirada.-En ese caso eres mi desastre favorito.-Sonrió de lado antes de dejar un beso en mi frente.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Te quiero.- me dijo concentrado en su trabajo.- No hace falta que digas nada, voy a esperarte.

Era demasiado perfecto para mí, él era un príncipe azul y yo, yo era un completo desastre.

Un par de minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Leah abrió la puerta acompañada por Sam, ¿habrían pasado la noche juntos? Luego tendría que explicarme. Miré a Emmett para que quitara el frío y bajase mi camisón, no me apetecía que vieran lo morado que el maldito de Royce me había dejado.

-Rose, nena ¿cómo te sientes?-Se acercó Leah preocupada.-¿Cómo está Doc?-Dirigió su mirada a Emmett.

-Ya revisé el cuadro. Y pues tiene fracturadas dos costillas... A parte de los hematomas... Sin embargo, hablé con mi colega que la atendió y le dará el alta hoy. Lo que significa que debe tener reposo absoluto, alimentarse bien y tomar los analgésicos. Oh y la terapia con frío para desinflamar por supuesto.

-Ese hijo de puta...- dijo molesta.-Dios nena, mírate.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes gracias.-bufé molesta, odiaba verles con esas miradas de lástima.

-Tus lesiones son obvias, Rosalie.-Habló Sam.-Por lo que Royce pasará como mínimo 30 días en la cárcel. Además de obtener una orden de restricción.

-¿Solo 30 días?-Preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

-Por violencia doméstica si.-Respondió tranquilo Sam.-Aunque...-Hizo una pausa.-Si hubo más que eso, como violación o agresión sexual, la pena es entr años.

-Maldito bastardo.-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Emmett. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?-le miré.-Me gustaría discutir eso a solas con mi abogado.

-Rose.- Leah dijo tratando de calmarme.

Emmett suspiró y fue reacio hacia la puerta, me sentía una perra. Pero no era de su incumbencia.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta mis pequeños entraron como balas y se tiraron a sus brazos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Yo le dije a mami que tú la cuidarías!

-¿A sí?-dijo divertido.

-¡Sí!-chillaron felices los dos.

-Oh bueno, al menos aquí alguien confía en mí.- Auch. Pero sí, me lo merecía.

-¡Mamí!-ambos se acercaron a la cama.-¡Te hemos echado muchísimo de menos!

-Lo sé, yo también.- dije besándoles sus caritas sin parar.

-Con cuidado, niños, a mamá le duele.- apareció mi hermano detrás de Emm.

-Mami...¿Papi te hizo eso?-acarició Noah mi mejilla.

-No.- traté de sonreírle.- ¿Recuerdas que bajé corriendo la escalera y tropecé?-él asintió.- Pues...ahí me di en la cara.-El asintió y se pegó a mí.

-Amores, ¿le traeríais a mamá un desayuno rico de la cafetería?

Emmett se rió.- No te rías, la comida aquí es peor que la de los aviones.- además quería terminar esa conversación con Sam&Leah. Ellos asintieron sonriendo y fueron en busca de mi desayuno con Jazz&Emmett.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-me giré para mirar a mi amiga y mi abogado.

-Narranos los hechos, por favor.-Dijo Sam. Respiré hondo y comencé.

-Esa tarde recogí a los niños del colegio, ambos venían discutiendo en el coche.-sonreí.- cuando vimos a Royce en el porche, los niños sonrieron emocionados, a mí, se me heló la sangre. Los niños cenaron, los duché y se fueron a dormir, esa noche ni siquiera su padre les dio su beso de buenas noches. Cuando llegué a nuestra habitación, el me estaba esperando. No sabía cómo decirle lo del divorcio, estaba asustada y supongo que me dejé hacer.- comencé a llorar.

-Rosalie, ¿te forzó?

Yo asentí. Y empecé a llorar de nuevo.-No es la primera vez que lo hace.-Dije con la mirada clavada en el piso. Leah frotó suavemente mi espalda.-En fin, solo deseaba que eso acabara de una vez.

-Está bien.- me sonrió dándome confianza.- ¿Puedes seguir?-me preguntó y yo asentí.

-Está bien, continúa.

-Cuando terminó, le solté la bomba, le dije que quería el divorcio, que ya no lo amaba.

Comenzó a gritarme como un loco, dijo que no le quitaría a sus hijos, me llamó zorra y me insinuó que quería divorciarme por Emmett y porque él iría a la cárcel. Ahí empezó lo peor. Después de pegarle una bofetada por llamarme así, me la devolvió, y me dejo tirada junto a la pared.- Sorbí por la nariz.- Cuando vi adonde se dirigía, me levanté cómo pude y me coloqué frente a la puerta de los niños, no iba a dejarle hacerle daño a mis pequeños. Así que me pegó un golpe en las costillas y se llevó a Noah escaleras abajo. Y yo me asusté cuando vi que lo montó en mi auto... Traté de detenerlo. Pero no pude... Fue ahí que perdí los nervios. Cuando él arrancó y se pasó llevando el garage y chocó con el poste. -Me estremecí al recordarlo.-Pensé que había matado a mi hijo.-Se me escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos.

-Como pude, corrí hacia el coche y cuando comprobé que todo estaba bien con él, me lo llevé de ahí, y supongo que los vecinos llamaron a la policía y a los sanitarios. Y eso nos lleva a esta cama de hospital.

-Creo que con eso basta. Los hechos que nos has relatado son suficientes para construir la demanda. Hay pruebas y testigos... Lo cual nos garantizará el encierro del Sr. King por una larga temporada.-Dijo tomando sus cosas.-Y a eso sumándole las otras posibles condenas que adquiera por los otros delitos que se le imputan

-¿Sam?-le llamé algo asustada.- ¿Podemos no meter a mis pequeños en esto? No quiero que pasen por algo así.-pedí

-Descuida. Será un proceso discreto.

-No te preocupes, nena. Sam sabe como hacer bien su trabajo.-Intervino mi amiga.

El teléfono de Sam comenzó a sonar.- Disculpadme.- salió fuera de la habitación a hablar.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- dijo Leah divertida.

-¿Ya pasó algo entre Samuel y tú?

-Pues el otro día...nos besamos.- dijo susurrando muy bajito.- Y todo gracias a ti y tu caso.

-De nada.-sonreí con suficiencia.

-Ahí no acaba, se separó de mi como si tuviera la lepra y no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema.

-Oh nena...-Tomé su mano.

-Oh vamos... Es igual... En cambio tú y el doctor Cullen tienen más que confianza.-Dijo coqueta mi amiga.

-¿Bella te contó?-le dije molesta. Siempre tenían que andar a mis espaldas.

-¿Sobre la media docena de orgasmos?-dijo alzando las cejas.

No pude evitar reír.

-Y ¿cómo es? Siempre quise hacerlo con un médico.

-¡Leah!-Le dije un poco escandalizada

-¿Qué?-Dijo divertida.-Conocen muy bien el cuerpo humano.-Dijo sugestivamente. Yo reí. Solo que dejé de hacerlo porque mis costillas dolieron.

-Aunque todo está muy complicado como para tener algo.-suspiré.

-Te mereces ser feliz Rose.- me sonrió.- No hay nada de lo que esté más segura. Y algo me dice, que Emmett puede ayudar a ello.

-Oh Leah... Si supieras lo bueno y comprensivo que ha sido siempre conmigo...-Suspiré.

-¿Ves?-sonrió.- Además a los niños no parece disgustarles... o ¿me equivoco?

-Ya lo están aceptando como mi amigo.-Dije divertida.

-¿En serio?-dijo riéndose.- Por algo se empieza.

-Listo.- entró Sam guardando su teléfono.

-Mamiiiiiiii.- mis pequeños entraron sonriendo y Emmett apareció detrás con el desayuno.-Te hemos traído el mejor desayuno del mundo.

-¿En serio?-dije sorprendida.-Me muero por verlo.

-Aquí tienes.- Emmett lo dejó en mi regazo, le sonreí.

-Gracias.

-¡Tia Bella!- sonrieron mis pequeños corriendo hacia la puerta.

Leah y Sam se despidieron y Bella entró y me saludó. Me vio preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó cuando los niños hablaban con Emmett.

-Ya estoy mejor.-Intenté sonreír.-¿Cómo están las cosas en la Cafetería?-Cambié de tema.

-Todo va perfecto, lo que me preocupa eres tú Rose.- dijo angustiada

-Todo va bien.- insistí.-Ya no te agobies de más.

 **Emmett PVO**

Ya se habían arreglado todos los papeles y Rose por fin tendría el alta, le había prometido llevarla a casa con los niños en cuanto terminara mi turno. No había abandonado el hospital en 24 horas, incluso me había duchado allí, pero todo valía la pena si Rose estaba bien.

-Emmett. Como mami tiene que estar en la cama todo el tiempo.- preguntó Noah.- ¿Nos llevarás al cole mañana?

-Seguro, pequeño.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.-Intervino Jasper.-Yo puedo hacerlo.

-No es ninguna molestia.- le sonreí a Jasper.

-¿Nadie va a quedarse conmigo?- se quejó Rose con un puchero.

-Pero mami yo quiero ir al cole.-dijo Ryan. Al parecer tenía una excursión.

-Mami, aún no me dijiste si puedo ir al cumpleaños del viernes.

-Ya veremos ¿si?-le sonrió.-Esperemos que me encuentre mejor para entonces ,cielo.-el pequeño Noah puso un puchero.

-Sino el tío Jazz te llevará, campeón.

-¿Lista para irte a casa?-le pregunté a Rose sonriendo.

Ya se había cambiado, y entre su hermano y yo la habíamos convencido de ir en silla de ruedas hasta el coche.

-Me muero por llegar a mi cama.- dijo irónica.

-Puedo cuidarte si quieres.- le dije seductor al oído y ella rió.

-¿Vas a ser mi enfermero?-dijo alzando una ceja y mordiendo su labio.

-Podría ser hasta tu esclavo, si me lo pides así.-Suspiré y ella rió. Pero al instante dejó de hacerlo.

-¡No puedo ni reírme ni llorar a gusto sin que me duela!-Dijo enfuruñada colocándose unas gafas mientras recorríamos los pasillos del hospital hasta el parqueo.

-Pronto estarás mejor.-Tomé su mano y la besé.-Ven acá.-Dije una vez llegamos a mi auto, ayudándola a que se pusiera de pie con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias Emmett.-Dijo tomando uno de mis brazos.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto.-La envolví en mis brazos en un abrazo que llevaba todo mi cariño. Casi al instante ella jadeo.-Emmett, me lastimas.

-Perdón, me dejé llevar.-Me separé de ella rápido.

-Pues si sigues haciéndolo, no funcionará que seas mi doctor/enfermero.-Se cruzó de brazos. Yo me razqué la cabeza.-Prometo que no volverá a pasar.-Dije colocando mi mano suavemente en su pequeña cintura.-Por más abrazable o cargable que seas me abstendré mientras te recuperas.-Dije solemne levantando la mano que tenía libre.

-Eres un payaso.-Dijo ella divertida.-Te besaría pero no te alcanzo.-Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Oh ese no es ningún problema.-Dije sonriendo de lado mientras me inclinaba y me dirigía hacia sus labios.

-Hmmmm.- refunfuñó cuando el beso terminó.- Odio estar así.- me miró y alcé una ceja divertido.-¡No puedo ni besarte a gusto!-dijo molesta y no pude evitar reír.

-Vamos a casa, tal vez si te acuestas estás más cómoda.

-Pues no.- bufó.- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo al menos?

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, hermosa.- besé su mano. Y así puse rumbo hacia su casa, teniendo especial cuidado con los baches.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, pude observar la magnitud del desastre. La aseguradora estaba remolcando su mini SUV blanca que tenía la parte trasera muy dañada así como el techo. Los electricistas estaban nuevamente instalando el poste que había sido derribado por el auto de Rose. Y el portón de su garage... Bueno había sido arrancado. Jasper se encontraba hablando con un par de obreros para que se hicieran cargo.

-Te lo dije... Todo está hecho un desastre.-Comentó un poco apenada la rubia mientras tenía la vista pegada en la ventana.

-Ya no pienses en eso.- le sonreí.- vamos a dentro.

La ayudé a entrar, llegamos a su habitación y la ayudé a cambiarse, no es que me molestara en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, se me encogió el corazón un poco al darme cuenta de las otras marcas en su pálido y esbelto cuerpo, ella se sintió incómoda y yo dejé de ser tan obvio.

-Con cuidado.- dije sonriendo, mientras le colocaba la camiseta.- Eso es, preciosa. Ahora, a dormir.-dije divertido.

-Noooooo.- se quejó como una niña pequeña.- Dame amor.

-Ya que insistes...-Me quité los zapatos y me acomodé a su lado. La cama se zarandeó un poco con mi peso y Rose me vio divertida pero no hizo ningún comentario. Yo pasé un brazo bajo su nuca y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se acomodó más en mí. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que no pude quedarme callado.

-Es la... Es la-aclaré mi garganta. Ella me vio interrogante.-¿No es la primera vez que te trata así?-Pregunté preocupado mientras sostenía su mano y pude notar unas marcas en su muñeca y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Que estás insinuando?

-Lo que hablaste con Sam, ¿sabes?

-No creo que sea algo que quiera discutir contigo.-Se soltó de mi agarre y se empezó a enderezar.

-Mira no quise incomodarte... Es solo que...- Suspiré.- Mierda. Te quiero Rose y quiero protegerte aunque a veces se me va de las manos, lo siento. Si quieres puedo irme yo...mejor te dejo sola.

-No.- me dijo cuando estaba levantándome de la cama. Palmeó su lado de la cama para pedirme que me quedara y así lo hice.- Yo lo siento, me cierro demasiado contigo cuando solo quieres ayudarme.

-Es igual. No tienes porqué contarme algo si no quieres.

-Odio que me tengan lástima.-Comentó luego de una pausa larga.-Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero Royce es uno de los peores... Excepto por mis hijos, claro. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo único que tengo.-Tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos.

-Hey.- levanté su barbilla para mirarla.- No es lo único. Que pasa de tus amigas, y tu hermano, y bueno...yo también entro en el bote. Si quieres. Claro.

-Si que quiero.- me sonrió.- Pero tienes que tenerme paciencia. No estoy acostumbrada a estas atenciones.- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Podré con ello.- le sonreí acercándome a sus hermosos labios.-Déjame conquistarte.-La besé.-Quiero consentirte y tratarte como lo mereces.-Otro beso.

-No me presiones, Emm.-Susurró.-No quiero decepcionarte.-Apartó su cara de la mía.

-Estoy seguro que no lo harás.-Insistí tomando su cara entre mis manos.-¿No te das cuenta que lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte?-Pregunté acariciando su rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

-Iremos poco a poco.- me sonrió mirándome, acariciando mi pecho.

-Poco a poco.- sonreí.- Lo prometo. Tú mandas nena.- dije haciendo un saludo militar a lo que ella rió y me besó.

Seguimos besándonos y con cuidado me dediqué a acariarla, ella soltaba un par de jadeos de vez en cuando.

-Rose.-entró su hermano, ¿No podía llamar?-Venía a ver si necesitabas algo, pero ya veo que no.- dijo divertido.

-Creo que mejor iré por los analgésicos.-Me acomodé la ropa y me levanté de la cama. Salí de la habitación.

 **Rose Pov**

Mi hermano podía ser inoportuno cuándo se lo proponía.

-Veo que no estás guardando el debido reposo.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-O ya te sientes mejor, ¿no?

-Jasper...

-Antes de que digas algo...-Se sentó a mi lado.-Cuéntame ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con este tipo?

-Ni siquiera sé si tenemos "una relación"-dije confusa y el me miró confundido.-Es solo que él si quiere que tengamos algo Jazz, pero yo soy un desastre.

-No eres un desastre, hermanita.- sonrió.- Y ese hombre se preocupa por ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-A la vista está, deberías haberle visto anoche mientras dormías. No se apartó ni un segundo de ti.

-¿Dejaste a los niños en el cole?-traté de cambiar de tema.

-Si... Pero no me cambies el tema.-Sonrió.-Yo creo que si, deberías de darle una oportunidad. Aunque parezca un Yeti.

-¡Jasper!- Me quejé y el rió.-No digas eso.

-Se ve que es un tipo agradable y tranquilo. Te trata bien y no parece violento cómo el imbécil que te hizo esto.

-Por cierto papá me ha dicho que quiere verte.

-¿No podría decírtelo él?-dije molesta.

-De hecho dijo que cualquier rato pasaría por aquí y...-Escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién puede ser? No crees que...-Y escuchamos voces...-¿No se tratará de...?

-¡Rosalie Lilian! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-Puse los ojos como platos era la voz de mi padre.

-¡Iiiigh! Jasper, Jasper haz algo, entretenlo.-Lo saqué de la cama como pude y él se rió.-Pero antes de que te vayas, pásame el maquillaje por favor.

-¿Cuál? ¿Esto?-Señaló el estuche de cosméticos que estaba en el tocador.

-¡Si!-Chillé.

-Toma.-Me los pasó.

-Gracias.-Comencé a maquillarme y Jasper salió de la habitación.

Les escuché hablar, Jazz le estaba entreteniendo, tal vez mi padre sabía lo que Royce me había hecho pero no quería arriesgarme.

-No está mal.- me sonreí a mí misma mirándome en el espejo de mano.

-¡Jasper! ¡Exijo que me digas dónde está tu hermana!

-Pero papá, Rose, está...-

Y ahí entraron a mi habitación.

-Hola papá, ¿No podías llamar?-sonreí.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a ver mi propia hija?

-No estoy diciendo eso papá...-Intenté replicar.-Solo que no debes preocuparte. Estoy bien

-¡¿Qué no me preocupe?!-Exclamó indignado.-Eres mi única hija, por todos los demonios, Rosalie y no quieres que me preocupe.-Gruñó.-Cuando me enteré de lo que pasó tomé un vuelo hasta acá.

-¿Un vuelo?-Pregunté alzando la ceja.-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba en el Caribe pero eso no importa, carajo.-Ese maldito.-Gruñó.- Debí matarlo el día que te sacó de mi casa.-

Yo aún recordaba como mi papá había cargado su escopeta cuando huí con Royce de la casa.-Maldito infeliz.

-Ya no pienses en eso papá.- sonreí.- Estoy bien, estamos bien.- hice referencia a sus nietos.

-Están tan bien que por eso acabaste anoche en el hospital.- bufó molesto.- No nací ayer Rosalie, no soy idiota.

-Ya me divorcié de él, ¿ok?

-Y tuvo que mandarte al hospital para que te dieras cuenta que te habías casado con un pedazo de mierda.-Dijo ásperamente.

-¿Has venido aquí para qué?-bufé molesta.- ¿Para preocuparte o para tirarme más mierda encima?-dije tratando de levantarme fallando en el intento por el dolor en mis costillas.

Jasper me ayudó e intervino.-Papá ya fue suficiente, Rose necesita descansar.

-Y tú... Siempre consintiendo a tu hermana.-Rodó los ojos.-Eres demasiado condescendiente y esa es una de tus debilidades.-Bufó.

En ese momento apareció Emmett.-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir. Pero aquí te dejo los analgésicos y pues las indicaciones están ahí.-Señaló la receta y detuvo sus ojos en mí-Si no les importa, yo me retiro.

-Sr. Hale, un gusto.-Le ofreció la mano pero mi padre lo único que hizo fue verlo mal, así que Emmett retiró la mano avergonzado.-Jasper.-Saludó a mi hermano y éste solo asintió.-Rose.-No le importó tener 2 miradas clavadas y se dirigió hacia mi.-Que sigas mejor, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame.-Yo asentí y me dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos que se cerró la puerta yo suspiré.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ese es el tipo con el que le estabas poniendo el cuerno al imbécil de Royce?-Preguntó malhumorado mi papá.

-¡Se acabó!-dije enfadada, poniéndome de pie y sosteniéndome junto a la cabecera de la cama.-¿A qué has venido, papá? Si no entendiste a Jasper, necesito descansar y no estás ayudando. Nadie te pidió que vinieras del Caribe, tal vez allí hubieras estado mejor.-bufó.

-Rosalie, soy tu padre.- dijo molesto.-Tal vez no te lo parezca pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y nunca me la has puesto fácil.

-He cometido errores, papá y lo sé, nadie es perfecto. Pero probablemente mi peor error fue el que me dio lo mejor de mi vida que son tus nietos.

-¿Vas a decirme quién era ese hombre?-dijo molesto.

-Es el Doctor Cullen, papá.- contestó Jazz.

-¿Y? ¿Sólo quiero saber que quiere contigo?

-Es un amigo, papá. Listo.

-Amigos. ¡JÁ!-Rió irónico.-Ya lo creo.

-Conozco a Cullen, papá.-Intervino Jasper.-No es malo, solo es grande y algo torpe.-Continuó divertido.-Pero está enamorado de Rose y adora a los niños.

-Pues no me gustaría ver a esa bestia enojada con mi hija...-Hizo una pausa.-Porque en vez de mandarte al hospital seguro te manda al cementerio. Y yo a él.-Gruño entre dientes molesto.

-¡Papá!-dije molesta.-¡No le conoces! De verdad no entiendo cómo puedes juzgar de esa manera a alguien que ni conoces. Nadie me ha tratado tan bien como él lo ha hecho.

-Si, seguro que salir con una mujer 10 años menor que él es un plus.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya está bien! ¿le has investigado?

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas hija.- sonrió burlesco.- Tengo mis contactos.

-Eres increíble.-Negué con la cabeza.

-Mira quiero asegurarme que no sea malo para ti, como Royce.

-No te atrevas a compararlo con él. Es mejor que Royce obviamente y por mucho.-Dije molesta.

-Hasta un vagabundo es mejor que ese bastardo infeliz.

-Es el padre de tus nietos.- dije confundida. Sin saber qué decir realmente.- Ellos le quieren y yo...- no sabía realmente que iba a decirles sobre lo que había pasado. Miré a Jasper buscando ayuda.

-Lo siento.- mi móvil comenzó a sonar y al tomarlo vi que se trataba de Emmett.

-Hola.- sonreí, bajo las miradas de mi padre y hermano.-¿Pasa algo?

-No, preciosa. Estoy en el coche y quería preguntarte si necesitabas que fuera a por los niños al colegio. Os vi bastante ocupados hablando.

Miré la hora en mi reloj, casi las dos.

-¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿De verdad que no te importa?-dije preocupada.

-Para nada linda.- le sentí sonreír.- Les recojo y te los llevo a casa.

-Genial, gracias Emmett.

-Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme.-Miró Jasper su reloj.-Tengo una reunión con el Coronel Kubrick.-Vendré más tarde.-Jasper se despidió con un beso y un abrazo.

-Hasta luego papá, y se bueno con Rose.

-Si, si. Vete. Estaremos bien.

Genial solo quedábamos nosotros-¿Quieres comer algo?-Pregunté mientras me ponía de pie y veíamos a Jasper salir.

-No te levantes Rosalie.- dijo molesto.- ¿No se supone que tienes que tener reposo absoluto? Y tomate los analgésicos anda, no seas testaruda.-agarró la butaca de al lado de la tv y la colocó junto a la cama.- Cuéntame que te hizo ese mal nacido, hija.

-Papá...-suspiré molesta

-Sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo pero...por favor hija.

-Ya sabes lo que pasó...-Susurré.-Además no quiero hablar sobre eso. De hecho me gustaría cerrar ese capítulo de mi nefasta vida.

Pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros.-Está bien. Pero a ver, cuéntame... ¿cómo conociste a ese muchacho Emmett?-Preguntó curioso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

-Pues... es médico. Pediatra exactamente.-le sonreí.

-Le gustan los niños.- afirmó y asentí.

-Si. Y bueno, Noah se puso malito con el estómago por culpa de Royce y Emmett estaba en urgencias... Y pues ahí fue cuando nos conocimos... Él empezó a frecuentar mi cafetería y hemos salido un par de veces.

-Me recuerdas mucho a Carol.-Suspiró papá.-Tu madre, que en paz descanse, ponía esa sonrisa y mirada soñadora cuando hablaba de ustedes o de las cosas que la apasionaban.-El semblante de papá cambió por completo. Dejó de ser un ser tosco, amargado y gruñón. Incluso una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-La echas de menos.- le sonreí, mientras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Todos los días de mi vida, cielo.-me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Me gustas más así papá.-dije abrazándome a él, como cuando tenía 6 años y me daban miedo los monstruos del armario. -Espera.- me separaré de él por un momento.-¿Por eso no querías verme?-le pregunté confundida y dolida.- ¿Por qué te recordaba a mamá?

-No digas eso cielo.- me miró.

-Papá... por favor no me mientas.

-¡Demonios! ¡Está bien!-Dijo cansado.-En parte sí. Es que cuando ella murió... Una parte de mí también lo hizo... Y pues tú a medida que ibas creciendo te parecías más a ella.

-Pero.- sorbí por la nariz.- ¡Yo te necesitaba! ¡Ryan tenía dos años y Noah casi nacía! Me dejaste de lado, cuando mi único apoyo se había ido.-le eché en cara todo lo que había sufrido.-Creía que estabas así conmigo porque seguía con Royce.

-Mira.-dijo intentando calmarme.-No te equivoques, ¿si? Detesto a Royce, siempre lo haré. Y eso también tiene que ver que nos hallamos distanciado.-Confesó con un nudo en la garganta.-La verdad es que me sentía demasiado abrumado y pues lo lamento. De verdad, hija. -Sus disculpas parecían bastante sinceras.

-¿De verdad?-dije con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que si, Rose.- me abrazó.- Siempre serás mi pequeña.

-¿Vas a darle una oportunidad a Emmett?-le pregunté esperanzada.

-Si dices que es bueno contigo... Lo intentaré.-Se veía un poco reacio.

 **Bueeeeno :) Pues estamos de vuelta xD Esperamos sus reviews aquí también y por supuesto que os guste como va pasando todo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emmett Pov**

Conocer al padre de Rose había sido una experiencia un poco intimidante. El Sr. Hale era un hombre de unos 60 años, alto y fornido. Pese a su edad seguía muy en forma. A simple vista lucía como un tipo frío y calculador. O al menos eso transmitía su mirada azul profunda. En realidad era bastante malhumorado y antipático. Nada que ver con Rose, ella era todo lo contrario, cariñosa, amable, muy simpática y cálida, siempre sonreía. Seguramente lo había heredado de su mamá.

-Emmett.- miré a Noah por el espejo retrovisor.- ¿Mami está mejor?

-Sí, pequeño, mami está mejor.- sonreí.- Pero va a necesitar muuuuucho descanso y mucho amor.

-Yeyyyy.- sonrió el pequeño.- Eso si podemos hacerlo. ¿verdad Ryan?

-Si.- sonrió, el mayor. Aunque algo decaído.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me bajé del coche y les ayudé a bajar.

-Mamiiiiiii, Abuelitoooooo.- llegó Noah corriendo hacia ella. Y pude ver sonreír al Sr. Hale. Increíble parecía que tenía sentimientos después de todo. Los abrazó a ambos muy feliz de verlos.

-Oye hijo, ¿qué te pasó ahí?-Señaló el vendaje de Ryan.

-Me caí con la bici, Abuelito.-dijo

-Pero el doctor, Edward le curó y ahora Emmett y mamá también le cuidan.- le explicó Noah.

-Eso está bien.- se giró a verme.-Acércate muchacho.

Yo me acerqué un poco inseguro.-Vamos, siéntate hombre que no muerdo.-Dijo divertido. Rose unos segundos atrás se había ido a atender una llamada. Los niños se me quedaron viendo igual que su abuelo.

-¿Este hombre se está portando bien con ustedes?-les preguntó.-Mamá me ha dicho que habéis ido a muchos sitios con él.

-¡Nos llevó a un restaurante pirata abue!-dijo Ryan.

-¡Y vimos El principito!-secundó Noah y sonreí.

-Ahh. Así que es cierto.-Comentó.

-Si, también al zoo. Incluso nos hemos quedado en su casa.-Comentó el más pequeño inocentemente.

-Mira que eso no lo sabía.-Dijo su abuelo entre curioso y sorprendido.

-Siiiii.- dijo Ryan.- ¡Fue súper! ¡Tiene un perro que abre puertas!-No pude evitar reír, pero el señor Hale me echó una mirada que decía "hablaremos de eso más tarde".

-Listo.- entró Rose sonriendo.- ¿De qué hablabais?-preguntó curiosa.

-Pues nada... Tus hijos contándome que conocen al perro de Emmett y su casa.

-Ah.- sonrió algo incómoda.- Si eso. ¿por qué hablabais de eso?

-El abuelito nos preguntó si Emmett nos trataba bien.- me miró y yo me di de hombros divertido.

-Ahh.-Dijo Rose sonrojándose. Se veía adorable.-¿Papá te quedarás a cenar?-Cambió de tema.

-Siiii.- gritaron los dos.- Porfa abuelito quédate.

-¿Vas a quedarte Emmett?-me preguntó el señor Hale.

-No lo creo. Quiero decir, gracias por la invitación. Pero lo mejor es que ustedes aprovechen su tiempo en familia. -4 pares de ojos azules estaban posados sobre mí. -No quisiera ser un intruso.

-Sabes que no lo eres para nada, Emmett.- me sonrió Rose.

-Yo quiero que te quedes.- dijo jugando con sus manitas Noah.-Porfi.

-Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con mis deberes de mates.- dijo Ryan.

Tuve que ceder a pesar de la mirada recelosa del Sr. Hale.

-¿Vamos a comer fuera mejor?-miré a Rose.- Así no tienes que hacer la cena, necesitas reposar y no lo estás haciendo, Rose.

-Me parece una idea genial ¿niños?

-Siiii.- ambos me miraron.- ¿Tienes más sitios geniales como el barco pirata?-preguntó Ryan.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.- sonreí. Y Rose y los niños subieron a cambiarse mientras yo me quedaba a solas en la sala con el señor Hale.

-Y ¿bien, Cullen? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones o que pretendes con tantas atenciones?-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Su hija me encanta.-Suspiré.-Estoy enamorado de ella y así cómo usted... Quiero lo mejor para Rose y sus hijos, claro.

-Pareces un buen hombre.- me miró.- Pero como has podido ver mi hija tiene un gusto nefasto con los hombres.-bufó molesto.- Entenderás mi desconfianza.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-La verdad es que exactamente no estamos saliendo.- sonreí ante la cara del señor Hale.- Su hija quiere ir despacio.

-Ella lleva los pantalones entonces.- rió.

-Eso parece.-Me reí.-El punto es que yo respeto su decisión y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que ella quiera.

-Me caes bien.-sonrió.- Pero aún sigues a prueba.-tragué duro.- No te confíes muchacho.

-Listo.- Rose bajó las escaleras tras sus hijos y como siempre estaba increíble. Llevaba un vestido corto y holgado que marcaba muy bien su figura, con unas botas altas sin tacón. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. El señor Hale, rodó los ojos y se adelantó con los niños.

-Me robas el aliento, muñeca.-Susurré mientras me inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla y mi mano descansaba sobre su trasero. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.-¿Nos vamos?-Dije ofreciéndole mi brazo y ella muy gustosa entrelazó el suyo con el mío.

-¿Adónde iremos esta vez, Emmett?-Preguntó emocionado Noah tomando mi mano libre.

-Es una sorpresa.-Dije divertido.-Ya te darás cuenta.

Nos dirigimos a mi auto.

Yo abrí la puerta del copiloto y para mi mala suerte fue el Sr. Hale quien tomó ese asiento, por lo que a Rose no le quedó de otra más que acompañar a sus pequeños en la parte trasera.

-Vaya, un Mercedes.- sonrió el señor Hale.- Me sorprendes Emmett.

-También tiene un Jeep abuelo.- dijo Ryan. Sonreí, no lo había traído porque a Rose le iba a costar más trabajo con sus costillas, y sería más fácil con los niños.

-Es suuuuper grande, Abu.- dijo Noah.

-Vaya...un Jeep, he conducido varios de esos en el ejército.- sonrió recordando algo.

-¿Vas a decirnos ya donde nos vas a llevar?-preguntó Rose.

-Ya hemos llegado.- sonreí.

Bajamos del coche y los niños tenían los ojos como platos, Rose también estaba emocionada y su padre me miraba con aprobación.

-¡Bienvenidos a Rainforest Café!-dije sonriendo.

-¡Whoaaa!-Los niños estaban emocionados. Sus ojitos brillaban.-Es como un zoologico.-Y en efecto era un restaurante temático y ambientado como una selva.

-Emmett.- Rose se acercó a mí.- Cada día te superas.- sonrió.

-Lo hago con gusto hermosa.- le di un beso en el pelo mientras pasaba mi mano por su cintura.

-¡Vamos mami!-Noah agarró su mano y la llevó dentro.

La cena fue agradable, aunque el señor Hale se la pasó contando anécdotas sobre su vida, la guerra en Vietnam. Cuando nos quedamos solos, porque los niños se habían ido a los juegos con su mamá. El sr Hale me contó sobre como conoció a la mamá de Rose, Carol.

-(...) y ahí estaba yo con medio cuerpo fracturado, la nariz rota y un par de quemaduras cuando la vi otra vez.-Suspiró.-

Era la enfermera de turno mientras yo estaba convaleciente... Recuerdo que le dije: hey Carol ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Por supuesto ella no me reconocía yo parecía una maldita momia.-Rió recordando.-Pero si reconoció mi voz. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de mí... Hacía unos 8 años que no nos veíamos. En realidad era la hermana menor de uno de mis mejores amigos de la escuela. A esas alturas ya era toda una mujer, era la más bella que mis ojos habían visto. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa definitivamente era lo que me había cautivado. En fin, recuerdo que ese día le pregunté que si se quería casar conmigo...-Rió otra vez.-Y Carol se sonrojó adorablemente y me dijo: 'Tommy, estás delirando'.-El sr. Hale tenía la mirada perdida probablemente reviviendo esos recuerdos.- Convivimos durante varios meses. Y yo le insistía que saliéramos cuando yo me recuperara. Y vaya que no me rendí hasta que un día llegué al hospital donde ella trabajaba. La estaba esperando en mi corvette, con mi uniforme puesto y ella finalmente aceptó mi invitación. El resto es historia.

-Vaya esa si es una linda historia.-Comenté.

-Si.-Suspiró y buscó algo en su billetera.-Mira.-Me pasó una fotografía.-Ella era mi Carol.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de mis labios.-El parecido es asombroso.-Dije sorprendido y el Sr. Hale solo rió. De hecho hecho, era como ver a Rosalie pero transportada a otra época. Por el peinado y la ropa completamente distintos.-Le regresé la fotografía.

En ese momento regresó Rose con los niños de nuevo a la mesa.

Los niños disfrutaron y les saqué fotos.

El resto de la cena fue muy agradable. Los niños disfrutaron mucho con su abuelo y su madre. Y yo comencé a pensar en que podría llevarme bien con mi futuro suegro.

-Hasta mañana, papá.- Rose se estaba despidiendo de su padre. Los niños habían subido a hacer los deberes y Ryan ya me estaba reclamando para que le ayudara. Antes quería despedirme de Tom.

-Ha sido un gusto señor Hale.-Dije ofreciéndole mi mano. Él esta vez me devolvió el saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo digo, muchacho. ¿Vas a quedarte?-Preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Si Rose eso quiere...-me encogí de hombros.

-Cuídala muchacho. No quiero que sufra de nuevo. Es una chica demasiado buena y sensible.

-Con mi vida, Coronel.- dije pasando mi brazo sobre los hombros de Rose y haciendo un saludo militar con mi mano libre. Ambos rieron.

-¿Te quedas?-se giró para mirarme. Cuando su padre ya se había ido.

-Claro.-Sonreí y la abracé.

-¡Emmett! Ayúdame con mate.-Escuché a Ryan llamándome desde adentro.

-Ya voy.-Respondí y solté a Rose y ella me vió divertida. Pero antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa, tomé su mano y la acerqué a mí. Y sin pensarlo me incliné y la besé. Posé con cuidado mis manos sobre su espalda baja. Ella se sorprendió al principio pero luego se dejó llevar apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras nuestros bocas seguían acariciándose entre sí.-No sabes las enormes ganas que tenía de hacerlo.-Susurré cuando nos separamos y yo apartaba un mechón rubio de su rostro.

-Yo también.- sonrió sonrojada.

-¡Emmett!-volvía a llamar Ryan.

-¡Cállate, no puedo concentrarme!-dijo Noah a su hermano.

-¡No estás haciendo nada! Solo estás haciendo sumas.-bufó.-Lo mío es más difícil.

-Niños.- entré en la habitación.-ya estoy aquí.- sonreí a Ryan.

-Y bien campeón, ¿cuáles son los ejercicios?-Pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Son estos.-me contestó preocupado enseñándome sus libro.

-Ah multiplicaciones.-Lo vi divertido.-No tienes por qué preocuparte.-Lo despeiné y él se quejó yo reí. Le empecé a explicar, le costó un poco entenderlo. Habían transcurrido un par de minutos hasta que entró Rose en la habitación.

-¿Puedo unirme?-preguntó divertida.

-¿Me ayudas a mí, mami?-preguntó Noah con un puchero.

-Claro cielo, veré que puedo hacer.

-¿Como vais?-le preguntó a Ryan mientras se colocaba entre nosotros. Él solo bufó molesto y su madre río.

Y ahí estábamos los 4 como una familia. Creo que podría acostumbrarte a esta dinámica. Me sentía muy a gusto en este rol. Luego, cuando terminamos, acostamos a los niños y nos fuimos a su cuarto.

-Nena es hora de tu terapia.-Dije una vez dentro mientras la abrazaba suavemente por detrás. Y apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Tienes razón.-Puso sus manos sobre las mías.-Pero puedo hacerlo sola.-Dijo besando rápidamente mis labios. Yo hice un pucherito. Y ella rió antes de besarme otra vez.-Es que ya has hecho demasiado ahora Emmett, debes descansar.-Dijo antes de separarse de mí.

-Quiero hacerlo, Rose.-volví a pedirle.- Además, no voy a poder dormir si tú estás despierta.

-Está bien...-Suspiró.-Déjame ir por los...-Hizo una señal con las manos para referirse a las compresas frías.

-Ok.-Dije tomando asiento en la cama.

-Aquí están.-Dijo regresando.

-Ven aquí.-Dije acercándola hacia mí. -¿Emm?-sonrió divertida cuando mis manos acariciaban su trasero por debajo del vestido.

-¿Sí?-me moría por hacerla mía pero debía concentrarme en mi trabajo.

-Dedícate a la terapia.-sonrió después de darme un beso. Solo bufé molesto. Pero cómo demonios podría concentrarme teniéndola con poca ropa muy cerca de mí.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre?-preguntó curiosa.- espero que no haya sido muy pesado.

Yo suspiré. Y levanté solo lo necesario de su corto vestido para llevar a cabo la terapia.

-Pues tu padre ha sido un poco duro al principio pero poco a poco fue abriéndose. Hay que saberle llegar.

-Creo que no esto no está funcionando.-Murmuró ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté confundido, ella se alejó de mí. Y se quitó el vestido.

-Nena, si querías desnudarte, yo me hubiese encargado.-Dije coqueto.

Ella rió y luego se quejó.-No me hagas reír.-Llevó sus manos a sus costillas.-Pásame eso.-Me indicó con la cabeza. Se refería a la parte de arriba de su pijama. Eran de esas con botones, por lo que la dejó abierta para que yo continuara.

-Me gusta verte así.- me dijo mirándome.- Concentrado.-Rose sonrió.

-Nena...eres hermosa ¿Lo sabías?

-Me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo, Emm.-río.-¿Te costó ayudar a Ryan?

-Para nada, cree que no sabe hacerlo pero te digo yo que sé le da bien.- me guiñó

-Eres increíble. Ya les caes bien, como un amigo de mamá.- sonrió.

-Así qué... ¿solo seguimos siendo amigos?-Levanté una ceja y ella rodó los ojos.

-Emmett, no quiero discutir sobre eso.

-Pero, Rose.- suspiré.- Yo me estoy esforzando, al menos quiero saber si estoy haciéndolo bien.

-La cosa es...-Se mordió el labio.-Que lo estás haciendo demasiado bien.

Me encogí de hombros.-Si se trata de la indicada... Hay que arriesgarlo todo, ¿no?-Sonreí de lado.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-sonrió.-Me estás haciendo quedar fatal.

-Tu padre. Cuando me contó como conoció a tu mamá.-Sonreí recordando.

-¿En serio?-dijo divertida y algo emocionada. Solo asentí sonriendo.-Tal vez no te lo haya dicho, pero...te has ganado a mi padre

-Y ¿qué hay de ti?-Pregunté tomando su barbilla. Y ella me vio a los ojos.-¿Ya tengo ganado tu corazón?

Ella se sonrojó.-Oh Emmett. No tienes ni por qué preguntar eso. Ya sabes mi respuesta.

-Solo me estoy asegurando.-Ella asintió.

-Entonces... Sé mi novia, Rose.

-No lo sé, Emm.-suspiró.-Sinceramente no sé si es el momento. No soy solo yo, también están los niños y yo no...-Uní nuestros labios en un beso en el que le quería demostrar que lo que sentía por ella era algo real.

-Te amo, Rose.-sonreí.-Necesito que veas que esto es real, que voy a estar contigo y con los niños, para lo que haga falta.

-Emmett... Yo.-Se separó de mí.-Creo que necesitas descansar. Es hora de dormir.

Yo volví a agarrarla de la cintura.-Tienes razón... Pero piénsalo.-Le di un último beso.

-Está bien.- dijo acurrucándose a mi.

Holaaaaaa :) Aquí estamos de vuelta. Esperamos que os esté gustando muuucho el fic, la verdad que me mata de ternura la historia de amor de los papás de Rose...

Bueno esperamos vuestros reviews amoresssss. ¿Qué os parece el señor Hale?


	13. Chapter 13

**Emmett Pov**

Era mi hora de descanso así que decidí pasar a la cafetería un rato para saludar a Rose. Ya habían pasado 10 días desde la lesión en sus costillas por lo que ya se encontraba mejor. Claro mis atenciones y cuidado habían ayudado. Durante este tiempo habíamos convivido bastante y pues yo estaba más que dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso.

-Buenos días linda.- ella estaba hablando con Bella cuando me acerqué, se sonrojó adorablemente y sonrío mientras la castaña se despedía.

-Hola.- se acercó a mí y no dude en besarla.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-Bien ha sido un día un poco agotador. Casi no me encuentras aquí.-Sonrió y yo me asusté.

-¿Por qué?

Ella rió.-No tienes por qué poner esa cara, Emm. Lo que pasa es que me voy a Echo Park la otra semana. Y pues ando viendo los detalles que hacen falta... Bella se quedara a cargo de esta tienda, mientras que yo de la otra.-Explicó.

-Ahhh.-Dije aliviado.-La otra me quedará más cerca.-Sonreí coqueto.

-Ya... Y ¿cómo ha ido tu turno?-Preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas más alejadas para conversar tranquilamente.

-Bien. Nada del otro mundo.- sonreí.- La mayoría de padres hacen un mundo de un simple resfriado.-sonreí.

-Creo que estoy dentro de esa lista.- dijo riendo.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?-sonrió.-Por cierto, que sepas, que mi papá anda preguntando por ti cada vez que me llama.

-Jugo de naranja estaría bien.-Sonreí satisfecho.-Soy un amor, ¿lo ves?

Ella rió.-Iré por tu jugo.-Se levantó de la mesa.

-Gracias.-Regresó tras un par de segundos con mi jugo y un jugo de zanahoria para ella.

-Oye... Hablando de padres...-Dije un poco incómodo recordando a mi mamá. Ella posó sus hermosos ojos sobre mí.-Hable con mi madre e insiste en que vaya a la boda de mi prima y pues...-Me rasqué la nuca.-No se si tú ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Oh...-se quedó pensativa.-¿Cuándo es?

-En un par de semanas.-dije.- el día 16.

-¿En serio?-dijo desilusionada.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preocupé

-Mi hermano, Jasper, tiene una boda ese mismo día y me pidió que fuera con él. Le prometí que iría. Lo siento.- puso un puchero.

-No pasa nada.

-Prometo recompensártelo.-sonrió coqueta mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Ah si?-Levanté una ceja.-¿Cómo?-Pasé uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro pegándola a mí.

-Pueees ya sabes.-me dio un beso en la mejilla.- No hemos podido hacer nada desde...eso.-Asentí dándole a entender que sabía a lo que se refería, ella estaba aún algo avergonzada.-Y... como ya me encuentro mucho mejor... pues pensé que tal vez... podamos pasar un tiempo agradable juntos.-dijo mientras acariciaba uno de mis muslos muy tentadoramente acercándose a mi entrepierna peligrosamente.  
Intenté mantener mi autocontrol y pregunté viendo antes mi reloj aún tenía algo de tiempo.-¿Quieres un rapidito?-Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio.-Bien.-Sonreí poniéndome de pie y tomando su mano. Rápidamente caminamos hacia mi jeep. La cargué ayudándola a subir y pisé el acelerador con rumbo hacia mi apartamento.

-Hola.-me sonrió cuando ya habíamos entrado a mi casa.-Te he echado de menos.- me besó mientras trataba de quitarme los botones de mi camisa.

-Yo también.- respondí.- no sabes cuánto.-dije desesperado alzándola para poder sostenerla bien.

-Emm.- comenzó a besar mi cuello ronroneando, mi pantalón cada vez se apretaba más.

Ella había enredado sus piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo la sostenía desde su trasero sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras que subía su corta falda, deshaciéndome de sus bragas en el camino. Y con una mano por fin pude desabotonar mis pantalones por lo que ahora una mano de Rose se metió adentro de mis boxers con toda libertad. Acariciando mi erección, mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Y todo iba bien hasta que ella se quedó helada y retiró rápidamente su mano de mi entrepierna. Yo protesté porque se detuvo. Justo ese momento dirigí mi mirada hacia dónde ella estaba viendo en shock.  
-Kaure... -Suspiré pesadamente. Al ver a mi mucama viéndonos anonadada. -¿Te importaría dejarnos solos, por favor?-Pedí tratando de manejar mis emociones de la mejor manera y mostrando un poco de cortesía.  
-Ss, si. Señor. Perdón. No quería.-Negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Descuida.-Dije con Rose aún en brazos.-Regresa en 20 minutos.

-Emmett.-Susurró Rose más roja que un tomate desplomando su cabeza en mi cuello.-¡Qué vergüenza! Bájame por favor.-Pidió una vez que Kaure había salido de la habitación.  
Solo pude reír.- vamos Rose...-besé su cuello y enterré mi cabeza entre sus pechos.

-Emm... me da mucha vergüenza.- se quejó, tras un gemido y sonreí.

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, hermosa.-Sonreí satisfecho.

-Emmett bájame, por favor-Pidió de nuevo y yo suspiré dejándola en el piso.

-No puedes dejarme así.-Hice un puchero.  
Ella rió.-No pienso hacerlo, cielo.-Tomó mi mano llevándome a mi habitación.

-Oh...-Exclamó.-Tu cama ya está hecha...

-Kaure puede hacerla de nuevo.-Dije como algo obvio, tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en mi cama mientras la desvestía. Ella rió uniendo otra vez nuestros labios. En un par de segundos la tenía desnuda frente a mí, deleitándome con su escultural cuerpo. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Y la besé otra vez. Solo que ahora ella se fue colocando poco a poco sobre mí. Bajándome los pantalones y quitándome la camisa. Cuando ya me encontraba recostado sobre la cama ella fue dejando un camino de besos desde mi torso hasta mi vientre. Ella sonrió al sentir mi polla palpitar. Reclamando ser liberada de mis boxers. Rose se mordió el labio y la acarició una vez más sobre la tela. Sin embargo, antes de deshacerse de mi última prenda, se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar su bolso de mano. Sacó rápidamente un par de palillos y puso de nuevo el bolso en su lugar.

-¿Qué estás...?-Levanté una ceja.  
Ella en cuestión de segundos, muy hábilmente había amarrado su largo cabello rubio en un chongo. -¡Wow!-Dije sorprendido al ver el bonito peinado que se había hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y al haber recogido su cabello, solo significaba una cosa... Mi chica iba en serio.  
Ahora sus suaves manos intentaron rodearla.

-Eres bastante grande, Emm.-Dijo ahora pasando una de sus manos a lo largo de mi miembro. En un movimiento suave al principio, casi tortuoso que poco a poco iba haciéndolo más intenso. Mientras que su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar mis testículos. Si continuaba así no duraría mucho.-Muy grande.-Gimió. Aumentando más mi ego. Antes que pudiera decir algo, mi rubia dirigió sus suaves y carnosos labios hacia mi polla hinchada. Gruñí y alcé mis caderas hacia arriba. Ella sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba hacia abajo mientras chupaba mi polla.

-Rose...-Gruñí.-Me vengo.

-¡Pues hazlo!-Demandó antes de besarme otra vez. Y ¡carajo! Si que me corrí fuertemente sobre su vientre.  
Cuando ya me había más o menos recuperado Rose se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Dándome la espalda. Me puso un condón y comenzó a montarme dándome una espectacular vista de su trasero que no dude en rodearlo y apretarlo con mis manos. Yo gruñí en respuesta y comencé a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas. Y ahora los gemidos de Rose eran cada vez más altos.

-Creo que nunca, en la vida, voy a cansarme de ti.- dije sonriendo mientras la besaba. Estábamos tendidos en la cama, recuperándonos, disfrutando el uno del otro.

-La verdad, creo que yo tampoco.-sonrió y besó mi pecho.- podría pasarme la vida aquí.

-¿Aún te duele?-pregunté acariciando sus costillas. No quería lastimarla de ninguna manera. Ella negó y me miró, cosa que me derritió de ternura.

-Estoy muy bien, créeme.-Sonrió y yo besé su cabeza.-Me gustaría quedarme otro rato pero tengo que pasar por los niños.-Dijo mientras recogía su ropa.  
Yo hice un puchero pero vi mi reloj, tenía razón. El tiempo había pasado volando. De hecho esto llevó más de 20 minutos. Seguramente Kaure ya había regresado. Así que yo también comencé a vestirme.

Rose me veía curiosa mientras me ponía los zapatos.-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté divertido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.-Nada...-Negó.-Solo me preguntaba cuánto calzabas.-Se mordió el labio mientras se agachaba a recoger sus tacones

Yo reí.-Calzo un 46.- sonreí divertido.

-Wow ¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendida, asentí.- en realidad no me sorprende.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa o te llevo a por los niños?

-Hmm. Tengo que volver a la cafetería pero si tienes tiempo... Podríamos pasar por los niños...

-Está bien. Pasaremos por los niños.

-Señor Cullen.-nos interrumpió Kaure cuando llegamos abrazados a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Pregunté tomando la mano de Rose.

-Su madre ha llamado, dijo que se comunicara con ella rápidamente.

-¿Pasó algo?-Me preocupé.

Ella se encogió de hombros.-No lo creo. Tiene que ver con la boda.

Yo rodé los ojos.

-Está bien. Gracias. Ah y por favor recoge a Toby de la veterinaria.

-¿Está enfermo?-Preguntó Rose preocupada.

-No.-Salimos de mi apartamento.-Hoy le tocaba baño.-Sonreí y nos metimos al auto rumbo al colegio.

-Mamiiiiiii.-RyanNoah corrieron en busca de su madre.

-Hola mis amores.- Rose les recibió encantada mientras besaba sus cabezas. Aunque algo raro pasó, dos niños pasaron al lado de ellos y sentí a Ryan tensarse, a eso súmale que Noah me abrazó pero el primero me ignoró completamente.

Rose lo miró y luego a mí, apenada y confundida. Yo simplemente le sonreí restándole importancia

-Creía que ya habían superado esa parte de aceptarte.- dijo apenada cuando los niños estaban dentro de la cafetería.

-Solo son niños.-Me encogí de hombros.-Ya se les pasará.

-Ya pero no sé.- suspiró.- creo que esto es por otra cosa.

 **Rose Pov**

Emmett había notado la actitud rara de Ryan pero le había restado importancia.  
Nos estábamos despidiendo cuando su teléfono sonó.

Emmett vio la pantalla y rodó los ojos. Es ella. Era su madre.

Yo reí.-No seas malo, contesta.

-Está bien... Hola má.

Se llevó un rato hablando con ella, pero en ningún momento soltó mi mano, sonreí. Le había dicho que tenía que irme pero no me iba a dejar hasta despedirse en condiciones.

Suspiró.-Adoro a mi mamá, pero a veces desearía que no se metiera tanto en mi vida.-dijo algo molesto y reí.

-Pareces un adolescente. Y creerme eso viene dentro del ADN de las madres.-sonrió.

-Además Kaure es una chismosa.

Yo levanté una ceja.-¿Le contó algo de lo que vio?-Comencé a ruborizarme.

Emmett rió.-Pues le dijo que estaba con una chica.-Me atrajo hacia él.

-Ah... ¿si?-pregunté preocupada.

Él asintió divertido.

-Y...¿Qué le dijo exactamente?-volví a preguntar.

-Pues pensó que si tu eras mi novia debía conocerte, ya sabes. Llevarte a la boda y eso.

-Pero...yo no soy tu novia.- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Me está costando convencerte, ¿eh?-Sonrió de lado.

-Mmmmm tal vez.- dije divertida, porque la verdad, ya me había convencido hace rato

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes ser mi novia Rose?-casi suplicó.

-Emmett no insistas, ¿si?-Tomé una de sus grandes manos.-Dejemoslo sin etiquetas. Así estamos bien

Él levantó una ceja no muy convencido.-¿Eso quieres?-Yo asentí.-Bien.-Dijo pensativo.-Pero quiero exclusividad.-puso sus manos sobre mi trasero y me acercó a él.

Yo me reí.- ¿Puedes compartirme con dos hombrecitos?

-Solo con ellos sería capaz de hacerlo.- me sonrió y me besó.

-¡Mamaaaaaaa!-Noah llegó corriendo mientras lloraba.-Ryan me ha roto a mi muñeco.  
Inmediatamente me separé de Emmett empujando su pecho. Él suspiró.

Mi pequeño traía en sus manitas su figura de acción sin cabeza.

-Own cielo...! ¿Qué ha pasado, amor?-le abracé.

-Es muy malo mami. Lleva todo el rato enfadado conmigo.-el infló sus mejillas.- solo le dije que me dejara su coche de juguete.-volvió a llorar más fuerte.

-Ya hablaré con tu hermano.-Lo cargué en brazos.-Ven, vamos.-Mi pequeño estaba inconsolable. Dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Emmett. Él lo entendió y se marchó.

-¡Ryan!- lo llamé.- ¿Dónde estás hijo?-no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, seguro se habría escondido. Tras un par de minutos lo encontré debajo de la mesa del despacho.

Puse a Noah en el suelo.-Ryan, sal de ahí por favor.

-¡No quiero!-Gritó.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?-Me agaché.-¿Por qué rompiste el juguete de tu hermano?

-Porque lo quieres al él más que a mí, porque es el pequeño.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad amor.- traté de acercarme a él, se alejó.

-Si lo es. Nadie me quiere y ahora papá es malo y no le veré más y tú vas a olvidarte de mí por culpa de Emmett.

-Cielo, tu papá hizo cosas que no estaban bien. Y a Emmett, ¿por qué lo metes en esto?

-Porque lo ves casi a diario.-dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-Y...¿qué problema hay en eso?-pregunté.-Además creía que te caía bien.-el solo bufó.

-Cielo... ¿ha pasado algo?

-Mami, es que en el colegio...Nada.-Se mordió el labio a punto de llorar.

Lo abracé.-Dime mi amor, ¿Qué pasa en el colegio? ¿Te han molestado? ¿Te has metido en problemas?

-Unos niños de sexto han venido a molestarme.-su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y mi corazón se encogió, aún así le insté a seguir.

-¿Qué pasó con esos niños ,amor?-pregunté calmada.

-Ellos...me dijeron... que...-respiró hondo.-dijeron que mi papá era una persona mala y que tú ya no me querrías nunca más por culpa de Emmett, que seguro que tienes otros hijos con él y me dejarás de lado porque soy mayor...-no pudo evitarlo más y se largó a llorar.

-Mi amor, eso no es cierto.-Lo abracé y enterró su carita en mi cuello.-Te amo tanto como a Noah, no tengo favoritos. Y en cuanto a Emmett...-Sorbió por su naricita que ya estaba roja y me vio a los ojos.-No tienes por qué preocuparte. No estoy planeando formar una familia con él...Ustedes son mi familia, cielo. Jamás los dejaría de lado, por nada ni por nadie.-Lo abracé otra vez.-Ustedes son lo más importante para mí.-Lo besé.

-¿De verdad, mami?-me abrazó más fuerte. Mi pequeño.

-Te lo juro, mi vida. Confías en mami ¿si?-él asintió.-Bien.- besé su cabeza.-Pues la próxima vez que esos niños de sexto vayan a molestar, ignóralos, Mamá irá a decirles un par de cosas ¿De acuerdo?-volvió a asentir.

-Si, mami.- dijo, y se tiró a mis brazos.-Te amo mucho mucho mami.

-Yo más, mi cielo.-Nos quedamos un rato así.-Ahora me parece que tu hermanito se merece una disculpa...¿o no?

Él hizo un pucherito y asintió. Nos pusimos de pie y lo agarré de la manita. Lo conduje hacia dónde mi pequeño Noah estaba coloreando.

-Noah...-el más pequeño lo miró curioso más no dijo nada.-Siento lo de tu muñeco...¿me perdonas?- Mi hijo pequeño no dijo nada, sólo fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mayor mientras a mí se me caía la baba.  
Al día siguiente decidí regresar al gym. Así que fui a dejar a los niños a la escuela y le mandé un texto a Bella que llegaría dentro de una hora. Me dijo que no había problema, de todas formas Chelsea se había quedado encargada de la cafetería, mientras que la inauguración del otro local sería dentro de 2 horas, así que tenía tiempo.

Entré al gym y me fui directo a los vestidores. Me puse un par de leggins, un top y mis zapatillas deportivas. Me di un rápido vistazo en el espejo y me hice una coleta alta. Tomé mi squeeze con agua, mi celular y mis audífonos.  
Pude notar que las personas que se encontraban en el gym a estas horas, en su mayoría eran hombres. Genial. Conecté mis audífonos a mi celular y puse algo de música. Decidí ignorar las miradas sugerentes y coquetas que surgían a mi paso mientras me dirigía hacia las bicicletas para calentar con algo de spinning.

Cuando ya llevaba un par de minutos, un hombre de unos 30 se acercó a mí. Era moreno y musculoso. Me hizo un gesto para que me quitara los cascos, decidí ignorarlo.

Él rió y se sentó a mi lado. Encendió la máquina y empezó a hacer spinning. Cada quien siguió en lo suyo, aunque el sujeto de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia mí. Transcurridos 15 minutos decidí cambiar de máquina. El tipo también lo hizo.

Decidí seguir ejercitando las piernas por lo que fui hacia esas máquinas. Al parecer tenía que configurar las pesas por mi cuenta.

-Déjame ayudarte.-Intervino el tipo metiendo su mano para colocar el mismo las pesas. Me quité los audífonos por un segundo.-Hmmm. Gracias.-le agradecí.

-Soy Paul.-Me ofreció la mano.

-Rosalie.- medio sonreí.-Hmmm, gracias, por eso.

-No es nada. Están algo duras... ¿vienes seguido?

-La verdad es que tenía como un poco más de un mes de no venir.

-Es difícil de creer-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Y yo levanté una ceja.-Estás muuuuy en forma.-Recalcó la palabra.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti?

-Soy nuevo en la ciudad.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Oh. La verdad es que tiene sentido.-sonreí.- nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Sí, en realidad soy de Boston.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunté más por cortesía que por interés.

-Trabajo.-Se encogió de hombros.-Así que traje a mi hija conmigo también.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-6 añitos.-Sonrió con orgullo.-Es lo mejor que tengo.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Para mí, mis hijos son lo más importante.-Sonreí al pensar en ellos.

-¿Tienes 2 verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunté preocupada.

Él rió.-No pongas esa cara.-Yo fruncí el ceño.-Lo que pasa es que me pareció verte ahora en la escuela cuando fui a dejar a Janelle.

-¿Y me seguiste?

Él volvió a reír.-Por supuesto que no.-Respondió divertido.-¿Crees qué soy un psicópata?

-Pues no sé. Tú dime.-Me crucé de brazos.

-Solo soy un contador de 33 años, viudo y padre de Janelle.-Hizo una pausa.-Y no, no te seguí. Fue una coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Rosalie.

-Lamento lo de tu esposa.-Comenté apenada.

-Descuida, ya pasaron 4 años.-Dijo recordando.-Y ¿qué hay de ti?-Preguntó curioso.

-Proceso de divorcio.- dije, no sé porque lo había soltado. Tal vez traté de solidarizarme por lo de su difunta mujer.

-Auch.-dijo.-¿Complicado?

-Ni te lo imaginas.-dije mirando mi teléfono.

-Hey nena.- alguien apareció tras de mí y pasó su brazo tras de mí.

-Emmett.-dije sorprendida.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Interrumpo?-se quedó mirando a Paul.

-No claro que no.-Sacudió la cabeza.-Yo ya me iba.-Se puso de pie.-Nos vemos, Rosalie.

-Adiós, Paul.-Me despedí de él.

-¿Quién era él?-Preguntó Emmett una vez quedamos solos.

-Lo acabo de conocer.-dije dándome de hombros.-Al parecer tiene a su hija en el colegio de los niños.-comenté.-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-sonreí curiosa.

-Perdiendo kilos, no quiero que me dejes por estar gordo.-Hizo un puchero.

Yo me reí.-No digas tonterías.-le pegué en el brazo.

-Pues es que mira nada más...-Señaló a su alrededor.-Puro músculo. Tienes dónde escoger.

-Pues me gusta lo que tengo en frente.-sonreí.

-He tenido que hacer algo demasiado bueno entonces.-la abracé.

-¿Entonces vas a unirte?-sonreí.

-Claro.-me tomó de la mano y me giré a verle.-¿Qué pasó con Noah?

-Ryan arruinó uno de sus juguetes.

-Hmmm. Si, noté a Ryan raro ayer.-Dijo pensativo.-¿Le sucedía algo?

-Los niños pueden ser muy crueles a veces.

-¿Le han molestado? ¿Quien ha sido Rose?-me enterneció, al ver que se había molestado como si fueran sus hijos.

-Unos niños de sexto...le dijeron cosas, que mi pequeño no debería haber escuchado.

-¿Qué cosas, Rose?

-Cosas como que su padre era malo y no volvería a verlo, o que yo ya no lo iba a querer por estar contigo.-rodé los ojos.

-Eso es una tontería.-dijo sorprendido.-Yo nunca permitiría eso. Pobre Ryan...

-Lo sé.-Suspiré.-Si me disculpas, continuaré con mi rutina.-Me separé de él.-Que ya sólo me queda menos de media hora.-Dije viendo la pantalla de mi teléfono.

-¿Tienes prisa?-Preguntó.

-Si... Es decir, el tiempo ha pasado volando.

-Claro, has perdido la noción del tiempo con tu nuevo amigo.-Noté un poco de ironía en la voz de Emmett. Yo alcé una ceja.

-¿Estás molesto, Emmett?-Pregunté curiosa y algo molesta.

-No... que va.-seguía con su ironía.

-Emmett.-suspiré.-creo que ya te he dejado claro que estoy bien contigo y que no existe nadie más para mí aquí.-alcé mis brazos y los enredé en su cuello. Él suspiró y me agarró fuerte de la cintura antes de unir nuestros labios. Disfruté el beso. Ambos lo hicimos y ya no hablamos más sobre el tema.

-Entonces, ¿vas a unirte?-pregunté coqueta una vez nos separamos. Él asintió tomándome de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la sección donde estaban las máquinas para tonificar el abdomen.

Holaaaaaa, estamos de vuelta con esta maravillosa historia. Esperamos vuestros review. Un besoooooo :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Emm Pvo**

Hoy era el día de la inauguración del café de Rose en Echo Park. El establecimiento estaba absolutamente lleno, todo estaba siendo un éxito. Rose estaba pletórica y yo, no podía estar más feliz y orgulloso de ella. Se encontraba hablando con Leah&Bella, yo estaba tomando algo con Sam&Edward, mientras Garret hacía de canguro con todos los niños.

-El negocio va muy bien.-Comentó Edward.-Y ¿qué hay de ustedes?

-Mejor que nunca.-Contesté con seguridad.

-¿En serio?-Yo asentí.-Pues los noto un poco distantes.

-Ella no quiere que seamos tan obvios.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por los niños.-dije como si fuera algo obvio.

-Ellos no son tontos.- río.- ya habéis dormido juntos un par de veces.

-Si pero tampoco quiero que me odien.-Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Odiarte? Si has sacado tu mejor lado con ellos.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya pero aún así...-suspiré.

-¡Emmett!-Noah llegó corriendo a darme una galleta.

-Gracias, pequeño.-Sus manitas estaban en mis piernas. Quería que lo cargara.-Ven aquí.-lo alcé y lo senté en mis muslos.

-¿Por qué no estás con mami?-Me preguntó.

-Mami está hablando con sus amigas.- le sonreí.- No quiero molestarla.

-Pero mami quiere que estés con ella.-le miré curioso.- Me lo ha dicho, pero es un secreto.

-Bueno, si es así vamos por ella, campeón.-Sonreí y me puse de pie con Noah en brazos.

Pero me quedé donde estaba al ver que el mismo sujeto impertinente del gimnasio. Llevaba una nena en brazos con el cabello rizado y se la estaba presentando a Rose quien sonreía saludándolos muy amablemente. Yo fruncí el ceño. -Vamos, Emmett. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?-Me reclamó el pequeño Noah halándome la cara.

-Mamiiiiii.-solté a Noah que corriendo tomó mi mano para llevarme hacia la hermosa rubia que estaba frente a mí.-¡Encontré a Emmett!

-Shhhhhh.- dijo sorprendida.-Te dije que era un secreto, amor.-Leah&Bella no pudieron evitar reír.

-¡Hola Janelle!-Saludó Noah con una sonrisa a la pequeña niña morena de cabello rizado que aún estaba ahí con su padre.

-¡Hola Noah!-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar?-Le preguntó el pequeño.

-¡Claro, vamos!-Respondió alegre tomándole la mano a Noah y se fueron de ahí corriendo.

-Emm.- sonrió Rose.- ¿te acuerdas de Paul?- preguntó cuando me acerqué.

-Sí.-dije tratando de sonar amable.-Parece que sus hijos se han hecho buenos amigos.-comenté divertido al verlos jugando a las casitas.

-Si.-Comentó el sujeto con una sonrisa.-Parece que nos seguiremos encontrando.-Poniendo sus ojos en Rose.

-Seguro.-dijo algo incómoda.

-Noah me ha dicho que viniera en tu busca.-le susurre al oído.-se que me dijiste que no fuéramos obvios pero...-No pude evitarlo y uní nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Rose al principio estaba incómoda pero no tardó mucho en corresponderme.

-Emmett...Los niños-Susurró mordiéndose el labio cuando nos separamos. Estaba ruborizada. Vi con suficiencia al tipo mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos en su pequeña cintura y la abrazaba a mí.

-No sé que es lo que ustedes tienen, pero mejor los dejo solos.-Dijo antes de salir en busca de su hija.

-Eres un celoso empedernido.-dijo sonriendo, yo alcé una ceja.-Querías que Paul se fuera.-dijo divertida.

-Porque eres mía.-pasé mi mano por su trasero cuidadosamente.

-Emm...-me miró.-Iré por los niños.

-Parece que tienes competencia, viejo.-Comentó Edward divertido. Yo rodé los ojos y Sam rió.

-No veo ninguna competencia.-Contesté.

-Pareces un niño grande, hombre.-Intervino Sam.-Si estás seguro de lo que tienes no deberías actuar así.-Dijo divertido.

-Y...¿tú?- le pregunté al abogado.- ¿qué tienes con Leah?

-¿Yo?- dijo confundido.-No se de lo que me hablas.

-Si claro.-dijo Edward divertido.- Eso díselo a otro. Está claro que la morena y tú tenéis algo.-le dio palmaditas en el hombro.-Y no te culpo...quiero decir, está muy buena.

-¿Pero a tí no te gustaba Bella?

Edward se encogió de hombros.-Si. Pero no voy a negar que las tres estén buenas.-Yo rodé los ojos. Edward nunca cambiaría.

¿Entonces, abogado? ¿Ya tienes algo con Leah?

-Estoy comprometido con Emily... Leah es solo mi asistente, mi colega.-Se dio de hombros.

-Pues eso no lo dice la manera que tienes de mirarla.-sonreí.- Y ella tampoco te es indiferente.- el susodicho bufó.

-¿Enserio nunca has pensado en tener algo con ella?-le pregunté.-Quiero decir...pasáis horas y horas juntos...

-Mira que si fuera tú, ya hubiera intentado algo.-Comentó Edward.-Aunque sea una pequeña aventura. No tiene por qué enterarse tu prometida.

-Amo a Emily y apreció a Leah y no me gustaría hacerle daño. A ninguna de las dos.

-Eres un cursi.-bufó Edward y yo reí.-Además... ¿tu matrimonio no fue concertado? ¿Seguro que la amas?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Frunció el ceño.-Nuestros padres siempre han sido amigos y nos conocimos desde muy pequeños. Ella es linda y la amo. Aunque algunas veces suele ser una caprichosa.

-Pues a eso me refiero, hombre.- dijo Edward.-Necesitas a una mujer como ella.- señaló a Leah que andaba con Rosalie&Bella riendo por algo que los niños habían dicho.

-Si Leah es hermosa, atenta. Y pues aunque no lo crean... Lo único que hemos compartido es un beso. Y es igual, porque no quiero mezclar esto con el trabajo.-Se justificó.

-¿Os habéis besado?-dijo Edward, él asintió.-Wow de verdad, no creí que llegaras hasta ahí.-comentó de manera sarcástica mientras le aplaudía. Yo reí.-¿Cómo fue?

Sam puso los ojos pero siguió contándonos.-Fue una noche que teníamos trabajo acumulado y nos quedamos casi toda la noche en el despacho. Y pues creo que tomamos demasiado vino y nos terminamos liando.

-Algo te estás guardando...-dijo Edward convencido y Sam alzó una ceja.-¿Qué? Serás abogado pero me conozco ese truco.-yo reí.

-Está bien.-suspiró molesto.-utilizamos la mesa del despacho para algo más que para documentos...-miró hacia abajo.

-¿Ves?-dijo convencido.- Te las has tirado. Lo sabía.

-Shhhhhhh. Cállate.-le dijo molesto.- No va a volver a pasar.-dijo seguro.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunté, parecía que se estaba autoconvenciendo. Él solo asintió.

-Y...¿como fue?-preguntó Edward.

-Fue un buen polvo. Me ayudó a bajar el estrés.-Comentó con una sonrisa.

 **Rose pov**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuéntanos cómo pasó?-Inquirió Bella una vez estábamos solas.

-Pues... eso. Nos quedamos hasta tarde en el bufete, bebimos vino y... ya.-sonrió un poquito.

-Y ¿por qué no nos habías contado antes?-Fruncí el ceño.-Yo les cuento todo.-Comenté ofendida.-Y ustedes se lo guardan todo.

-Rubia, es que a ti es tan fácil sacarte información.-Ambas rieron.

-Créeme que solo tengo que usar unos poquitos trucos de abogada para que lo sueltes.-ambas rieron y yo me molesté.

-No pero enserio.-Sonreí, Bella volvía a la carga.-Y...ahora ¿cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?

-Pues igual...-Suspiró.-solo es algo entre nosotros

-¿Cómo entre vosotros?-pregunté.- ¿Solo ha pasado esa vez? ¿Y Emily?

-Él y su novia estaban distanciados y pues... Solo pasó.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Te esta usando.-Comenté.-¿Eres consciente de eso, verdad?

-Puede que yo lo esté usando un poquito también.- sonrió.- Además...Sam no es así, pasamos un buen rato.

-¿Va a volver a repetirse?-preguntó Bella.

Leah simplemente se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.

Cuando Leah&Bells estaban con Ryan yo tenía a Noah en mis brazos, se había quedado dormido. Fui a buscar a Emmett, que estaba en una mesa solo. Sonreí.

-Se ha quedado K.O.-Dijo divertido.

-Si, creo que es mejor lo lleve a casa.

-Yo puedo llevarlos.-sonrió.

-¿Puedes?

-No hay molestia-Lo pensó un poco.-Además...

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?-reí quedito.

-Si no tienes problemas con eso.-Respondió con una sonrisa pícara en la que se le marcaban esos hoyuelos que tanto me encantaban.

-Tal vez...-dije para molestarlo. Su semblante cambio chistosamente.

-Nena...me muero por estar un rato solos...-besó mi cabeza, y acarició el pelo de Noah.

-Emmett.-Suspiré.-Ayer lo hicimos.

-¿Qué hicieron, mami?-Mi pequeño se despertó.

-Mmmmm.-me quedé pensando.- Hicimos deporte, cielo. Y mamá está cansada.-sonreí y besé su frente mientras Emm se aguantaba la risa.-Vamos a buscar a Ryan.

-Si quieres me quedo con Noah.-Sugirió Emmett. Él extendió sus brazos para tomarlo.

-Está bien... Ryan mi amor, es hora de irnos cielo.-Lo llamé una vez lo encontré.

-Mamiiiiii. No quiero irme aún.- rechistó.

-Por favor amor.-supliqué.-Noah, está dormido.

-Valeeeee.-dijo resentido.- pero... ¿podemos ver una peli antes de dormir?

-Está bien...-le sonreí.- Mamá ha venido en su coche, amor.

-¿Emmett, vas a venir?-le preguntó Ryan.

-¿Quieres que vaya?-Se agachó Emmett.

Él se encogió de hombros.-Siempre vienes aunque algunas veces no quiera.-Hizo un mohín.

-Ryan...-le dije algo molesta.

-No está bien.-Emmett sonrió.-Ósea qué...¿Algunas veces si quieres que vaya?-dijo divertido para molestarlo y yo aguanté la risa.

-Solo cuando nos llevas a sitios geniales.-Dijo como algo obvio.

-¡Ryan! No seas así.-lo regañé.

-Vale...-bufó molesto.-¿Puedo ir contigo en tu coche?-le preguntó a Emmett.

-Claro.-Sonrió y le dio la mano. Ryan desconfiado la tomó y se fueron en busca de su auto.

-Mami.-me llamó Noah.- Yo creo que Ryan trama algo.-dijo adormilado tras recostarse de nuevo en mi hombro.

 **Emm Pov**

Ryan se había subido en mi auto y había puesto la radio. Estaba bastante inquieto. Durante el camino iba presionando todos los botones del tablero. Yo suspiré.-Ryan, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Eres el novio de mamá?-soltó de golpe.

-¿A que viene eso?-respondí con calma sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Pasan mucho tiempo juntos.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Intentas robarme a mi mamá.

Yo suspiré. Sabría que llegaría este momento.

-Ryan... yo no quiero robarte a tú mamá.-sonreí. -Aunque no te lo creas, ella es un hueso duro de roer y nunca dejaría que yo la apartara de vosotros.-dije convencido esperando su respuesta.

-Entonces eres su novio, ¿cierto?-Al parecer mi intento de explicación no había funcionado. El niño quería un "si" o un "no" por respuesta. Yo suspiré.

-¿Por que no le preguntas a tu madre mejor?- la verdad es que era por ella por lo que no podía decirle a su hijo exactamente lo que éramos, no podía decirle que su madre y yo teníamos una relación buena, en la que nos acostábamos de vez en cuando pero ella no quería ponerle etiquetas.

-Ella dice que no.-Dijo pensativo.-Pero no sé, no lo parece.

-Pues créele, pequeño... Listo, ya estamos en tu casa.-Me estacioné detrás del auto de Rose.

-Vamos, campeón.-sonreí abriéndole la puerta. Él bajó corriendo para encontrarse con su madre que lo recibió gustosa. Adoraba verla tan cariñosa, era una madre ejemplar.

Luego de la cena pasamos viendo una peli que los niños habían escogido. Tanto Noah como Ryan habían acaparado a su madre sentándose a su lado. Relegándome a mi a otro sofá.

Por fin la hora de dormir había llegado, lo que significaba que por fin tendría tiempo a solas con Rose. Ella había subido con los niños para dormirlos. Mientras tanto, yo me quedé en la sala viendo un poco de televisión. Al cabo de un rato ella regresó junto a mí.

-Listo, ya se durmieron.-Susurró en mi oído, haciendo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi pecho. Yo me giré y pude ver que ya se había cambiado. Casi se me cae la mandíbula, tenía frente a mí la mujer más caliente del planeta. Llevaba un camisón de encaje que se transparentaba deliciosamente por su abdomen.

-Ven aquí.-Hice que rodeara el sofá y se sentara sobre mi regazo.

-Emm.-sonrió, mientras besaba su cuello y yo hundía mi cabeza sobre sus senos que estaban bajo la fina tela de seda y encaje.

-Cielos, mujer algún día acabarás conmigo.-Ella rió.-Ven, vamos.-Me puse de pie con ella en brazos.

-Emm-rió ella sorprendida.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo te llevo arriba.-Sonreí de lado mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello.-Tranquila no te botaré.-Reí al ver la cara que había puesto mientras subía los escalones con ella, cargándola.

Cuando estaba llegando casi al último escalón, fingí un tropezón que asustó a Rose.

-¡Emmett!-dijo asustada. No pude evitar reírme y robarle un beso.

-Hubieses visto tu cara.

-No es gracioso.-Frunció el ceño ella y yo la besé otra vez.

-No vale coaccionarme así...-dijo al terminar el beso.-Estaba enfadada.

-Mis besos son mágicos, señorita Hale.-sonreí.

-A...¿Si?-solo asentí.

-Tanto que consiguen que sonrías de esa manera tan hermosa.

-Awwwwww.-sonrió y me besó pidiendo más, estábamos en la puerta de la habitación, así que la abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Y de igual forma la cerré con cuidado. Puse a Rose en el suelo mientras me quitaba la camisa y los pantalones. Me senté en la cama y me deshice de mis zapatos y calcetines.

-Ven aquí.-La halé de su pequeña cintura haciendo que quedara a horcajadas sobre mi erección.

-Me encanta hacerte mía.-Susurré mientras rodeaba con mis manos su perfecto trasero.

-Y a mí que lo hagas.-sonrió picara mientras se apoyaba en mis hombros. Así que aproveché para deshacerme de sus bragas y mis boxers. Ella ronroneo al sentirme presionando su entrada.

-El condón.-Gimió.

-Tienes razón.-La verdad es que se me había olvidado y estaba a punto de penetrarla sin protección.

Cuando estaba con ella, el tiempo se esfumaba, pasamos un buen rato disfrutando el uno del otro, solo sintiéndonos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta.-sonreí besando su frente, aún dentro de ella.

-Lo sé.-Sonrió deslumbrándome por completo.-Me haces sentir así.-Dijo besándome una última vez antes de levantarse para que yo saliera de ella.

-Ufff. Me ha dado hambre.-Comenté.

Rose me vio divertida.-Parece que esto te despierta el apetito, ¿eh?-Comentó mientras se ponía de nuevo las bragas.

-Si.-Sonreí mientras me ponía los boxers.-Además...-Me puse de pie.-Aún no hemos terminado.-Le guiñé mientras le daba una suave nalgada en el trasero que se convirtió en una caricia tentadora.

Ella rió y se giró.-Eres un insaciable.

-Es lo que tú me provocas, preciosa.-sonreí.

-¿Vas a cocinarme algo?-sonrió tentadora.

-Si luego puedo usarte de plato.-sonreí.

-Se me ocurren fresas.-sonrió.-con nata y sirope de chocolate.-susurró en mi oído cuando llegamos a La Cocina.

-Perfecto.-Contesté pensando complacido en lo que estaba por suceder. No pude resistirlo y halé a Rose, arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Oye.-Rió nerviosa.-¿Qué te pasa?

Yo suspiré.-Se me pasan muchas cosas en la cabeza...-Aparté un mechón rubio y acaricié su suave y perfecto rostro.- Sobre que hacer contigo.-Me agaché y la besé.

Ella cortó el beso.-No, Emmett, aquí no.-Se quejó en voz baja.

-Oh vamos, ya están dormidos.-Susurré.

-Pero...-Ignoré su protesta y estampé una vez más mis labios con los suyos.

-Emmett no.-Dijo otra vez cuando la acerqué más a mí y la levanté del trasero uniendo otra vez nuestros labios.

-¡Suelta a mi mamá!-Sentí unos pequeños puños golpeando mi espalda baja. Al instante deje a Rose en el piso y ella bruscamente se apartó de mí, empujándome asustada.

-Mierda.-suspiró Rose agobiada cuando se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Rose, lo siento...-dije cabizbajo.

-No voy a decir que te lo dije.-dijo algo molesta.-Voy a ver qué no despierte a su hermano...

No pude evitarlo y la seguí. La escena que vi me estrujó el corazón. Ryan estaba sentado en la tapa del vater mientras se tapaba la carita, estaba llorando.

-Me dijiste que no era tu novio mami.-dijo desconsolado.-Nos vas a abandonar, yo lo sabía.

-No, mi amor. Jamás los voy a abandonar.-lo abrazó.-No digas eso.

-¡Me mentiste, mamá! Emmett es tu novio.-Siguió llorando.-¡Lo odio!

-Cielo, odiar es un sentimiento muy feo.-le dijo disgustada.- Además...el no ha hecho nada para que lo odies.-El Niño no dijo nada.

-Pero mami...estabas como con papi.-dijo confundido.-Pero papa ya no está ¿no? ¿Por eso estás con Emmett? ¿Por que tiene que haber otro papá?

-Mi amor, no hay otro papá.-Rose intentaba hacerlo razonar.-Royce es tu papá... Pero Emmett puede ser tu amigo si tú le das una oportunidad.-Le acarició su carita.

-Los amigos no mienten -se cruzó de brazos-y mucho menos intentan robarte a tu mamá.-Dijo enojado. Yo decidí entrar al baño y hablar con él.

-Hey campeón.-traté de acercarme.- Yo no te he mentido. Es verdad que no soy el novio de tu madre, es algo difícil de explicar.-dije confundido y preocupado de lo que pudiera contestar.

Él me vio furioso.-Ustedes los adultos lo arruinan todo.-Comenzó a llorar otra vez. Yo suspiré y me puse de pie. Rose se levantó igual y me llamó para que saliera de ahí.

-Emmett creo que es mejor que te vayas.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Se veía muy preocupada.

-Pero...-Intenté replicar.

-Por favor.-Me suplicó ella.-Vete.

-Está bien. Como quieras.-Gruñí. Y juré ver a Ryan sonreír cuando fue a abrazar a su madre de nuevo. Yo suspiré derrotado. Hasta ahora las cosas habían salido demasiado bien pero a partir de ahora la tendría difícil.

 **Holaaaaa** **aquí tenemos otro cap de esta historia, esperamos reviews.**

 **Sentimos el retraso... pero llevamos un par de días tratando de publicar... u.u**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rose PVO**

-Siento lo que pasó anoche, Rose enserio.-repetía Emmett por el teléfono, yo suspiré derrotada.-¿Cómo están los niños?-preguntó.

-Noah prácticamente no sabe nada y Ryan...no se despega de mí ni con agua caliente.

-Creo que nunca más van a dejar que me acerque a ti.-dijo molesto, sonreí. Era como un bebé a veces.

-Yo creo que no podremos vernos el fin de semana.

-Es una lástima porque en serio, ya tenía planes.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuáles?

-No te los diré.

Yo reí.-Eres un niño grande.

Él bufó.-Te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo... Oye supongo que nos seguiremos viendo cuando estén en la escuela.

Los días pasaron y continuamos viéndonos con menos frecuencia.

En estos días también, me había encontrado con Paul en el parque y nuestros pequeños, Noah y Janelle estaban felices de verse y jugar.

Algo me decía que seguiríamos encontrándonos, dado que estaba creciendo una gran amistad entre ellos.

Paul era simpático pero extrañaba a Emmett. Sin embargo, así cómo estaban las cosas era mejor que Ryan y Noah no nos vieran juntos por un tiempo. Hasta que se calmara mi caprichoso hijo. Así que mientras tanto solo hablábamos por teléfono y en la cafetería cuando mis hijos andaban en la escuela.

-Supongo que tampoco podremos vernos el fin de semana-su voz sonaba triste.

-La boda...¿recuerdas?-sonreí.-Tú también tienes la de tu prima.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

-Además...-Continué.-Quiero que a Ryan se le pase esta etapa.

-¿No crees que dos semanas han sido suficientes?-Preguntó.

-Emmett.-suspiré algo triste.-Yo también quiero verte...

-¿Entonces?-dijo esperanzado.

-Es solo que no sabes lo obstinados que es Ryan...

-Rose por favor...te echo de menos.

-Y yo también, Emm.-suspiré

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día hoy?-preguntó.

-Me ha ido más o menos... Un turno un poco pesado... Pero no me cambies de tema, ¿Eh?

Yo reí.-El domingo... Talvez vaya a visitar a mi padre y deje a los niños un rato en casa de su abuelo-

-¿Entonces...? ¿vamos a poder vernos?-le sentí sonreír.

-Tal vez.-sonreí.-Oye Emm, te hablo más tarde, Leah está aquí y creo que necesita que hablemos.

-¿Algo va mal?-preguntó preocupado.

-No lo creo.-dije.-Sino me hubiera dicho algo.

-Está bien. Hablamos luego.

-Adiós Emm.-Corté la llamada.-Amiga, ¿qué te ha pasado?- pregunté preocupada al ver el semblante de Leah totalmente apagado.

-¿Tienes un momento?-preguntó. Su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos.

-Claro, cielo.-la miré preocupada mientras íbamos hacia el despacho.-¿Algo va mal?

-Más bien...¿que no va mal?-dijo estresada.

-Hey...sea lo que sea podemos arreglarlo.

-Rose...¿cómo fue cuando supiste que estabas embarazada? ¿Sentiste algo diferente?-preguntó y mi alarma saltó.

-Un momento... ¡¿QUE?!-Pregunté alarmada-Me estás diciendo que...

-No me ha bajado.-Se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¿Sam lo sabe?-le pregunté cautelosa.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no!-dijo nerviosa.-Seguro es una falsa alarma.-trataba de autoconvencerse.

-¿Leah...al menos te has hecho la prueba?-ella solo negó nerviosa.

-Si quieres te acompaño... Vamos por una prueba.-Pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy asustada. Te lo juro.-Me dijo nerviosa.

-Hey...tranquila.-sobé su espalda.-toda va a estar bien ¿si?

-¿Podemos llamar a Bella?-yo alcé una ceja divertida.-Va a matarme sino la avisamos. Después de la petición De la morena, Bella tardó menos de 10 minutos en llegar. Cuando le contamos lo que pasaba insistió en ir a por la prueba y que después durmiéramos todas juntas en mi casa, pasase lo que pasase.

-Dios...Yo no estoy preparada para esto.-Leah suspiró.

-Vamos, ni siquiera lo has mirado.-dijo Bella animándola.

-Vamos cielo, tú puedes.-la animé.

-No enserio, no puedo verlo.-suspiró.-Miradlo vosotras.

-Está bien.-suspiré.-Yo lo haré.

Por consejo de mi parte Leah se había hecho al menos 5 pruebas.

-Nena...todas son positivo.-dije tranquila.

-Estoy muerta.-Se llevó las manos a la cara de forma dramática.

-No vamos a dejarte sola en esto, nena.-La abracé.

-Seré tía de nuevo.-Sonrió Bella.

-Dios...-ella seguía en shock.-No estoy preparada para ser madre.-suspiró agobiada.-Si ni siquiera aprobé el trabajo del instituto. Ese en el que tenías que cuidar de un muñeco que no dejaba de llorar.-empezó a llorar.-Y Sam...oh Dios mío...no sé que va a pasar...

-Sam pone cuernos Uley.-Respondió Bella sarcástica.-¿Quién lo creería?

-Lo había dejado con su novia.-Lo defendió Leah

-Creí que estaban comprometidos.-Recordé.

-Tuvieron problemas... Se distanciaron

-Tal vez eso te hizo creer a tí.-dijo Bella.

-¿Estás aquí para ayudar o para joder?-dijo molesta. Definitivamente las hormonas ya estaban tomando su espacio.

-Cielo, te vas del tema.-hablé tranquila, tomando sus manos.-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Sam?

-No lo sé.-dijo nerviosa.-Me da miedo.-y volvió a mirarme pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Rose?-solo la miré transmitiéndole toda la confianza que podía.-¿Es malo que tenga miedo?-sonreí, indirectamente una de sus manos se encontraba en su vientre, agarré la que tenía libre antes de contestar

-Cielo, te estás enfrentando con algo completamente nuevo.

-¿Sientes algo más por Sam?-preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé.-dijo algo abrumada.-Pero no quiero hablar más de él... ¿Vemos una película?

Ambas asentimos, Leah no llegó ni a la mitad de la película antes de quedarse dormida.

-Está embarazada de eso seguro.-sonrió Bella.

-Oye.-Bells llamó mi atención.-Tú conoces más a Sam que yo...¿cómo crees que se lo tomará? No quiero que la hagan daño.-sonreí.-Se hace la ruda pero tiene un corazón de pollo.

Me encogí de hombros.-No lo sé. Pero parece un buen hombre. Seguramente se hará cargo del bebé.

-¿De cuánto crees que esté?-preguntó curiosa.

-Pffff ¿Quieres averiguar cuando ha sido concebido?-me dieron ganas de reír.

-No seas chistosa.-Rió ella.-Podríamos llevarla con algún ginecólogo. -Se corrigió.- Tu ginecólogo... O mejor aún...-Pareció pensarlo-Podrías preguntarle a Emmett, qué él te recomiende uno.

-Si...podría preguntarle a Emm.-suspiré.

-Uy.-dijo sorprendida.-¿Qué pasó? ¿aún seguís viéndoos como adolescentes?-solo asentí.

-Solo que en este caso Ryan sería el papá celoso.-sonreí sin gracia.

Bella rió.-Tu hijo es muy especial.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté curiosa.

-Es un mini Jasper cuando quiere o un mini Royce.

-Mi hijo no es así.-la miré mal.

-Hey lo siento.-se disculpó.-Pero tienes que reconocer que él es un celoso como Royce.

Decidí no hablar más sobre eso. Bella lo entendió así que no tocó más el tema. Un par de minutos después mis pequeños bajaron a la sala pidiendo lechita, les calenté sus vasitos de leche y se volvieron a acostar. Bella y yo nos cambiamos y más tarde ayudamos a Leah, que era un peso muerto, a subir a mi habitación para dormir las tres en la cama.

 **Emmett Pov**

-Emmett, cielo. Ven. Guarda tu teléfono, por favor-Mi mamá llegó a la barra.-Convive más con los invitados.

De mala gana guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.-Me agarró de la mano y me condujo entre la gente.

-Mamá.-Yo la detuve.-No estarás haciéndola de cupido de nuevo.-Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Yo?-se hizo la desentendida.-Para nada, mira ella es Angela.-me presentó a una chica morena.-Te hablé de ella ¿recuerdas?

-Si.-asentí algo malhumorado.

Mi madre me dio una mirada para que me comportara.-Los dejo solos.

-Si, lo siento.-Me disculpé.-Pero es que he tenido un turno pesado y...

-Tranquilo-sonrió.-No tienes por que disculparte... Te comprendo perfectamente.

-Ya lo creo, colega.-Recordé que era ginecóloga.

Ella rió.-Así que tú madre te contó.-afirmó.

-Si algo así.-le sonreí.

Seguimos hablando durante un par de minutos, era simpática y me caía bien pero no quería nada más con ella. Echaba de menos a Rose...

De repente todas las miradas se giraron hacia la entrada. Era una joven pareja muy atractiva. Aunque la que acaparaba casi todas las miradas era la chica... Rubia, esbelta, despampanante. Con un vestido color azul que marcaba demasiado bien su figura. Un momento... A medida que se fueron acercando, pude ver mejor y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, era... ¡¿Rose?! ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Venía agarrada del brazo de su hermano.

-Definitivamente, toda tu atención se ha ido hacia allá.-Comentó un poco incómoda Ángela.

-¿Perdón?-Aún seguía con la mirada a Rose. Se había ido con Jasper a saludar al novio.

-Pobre hombre, se han comido a su mujer al solo poner un pie en esta fiesta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Volví a verla entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella palmeó mi hombro.-No has sido el único obvio.

-¿Te importa?-traté de disculparme y sonreí ella creía que Jasper era su marido. La verdad que con los niños daban el pego.

-Para nada.-dijo algo molesta.

Salí de ahí y vi a mi madre mirarme con mala cara, decidí ignorarlo por el momento y me acerqué a Rose, aproveché cuando ella había terminado de saludar al novio.

-Hola.-rodeé su cintura con una mano y le susurré al oído. Ella se giró sorprendida.

-¿Emm?-dijo adorable.

-Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí. No sabía que hablabas de la misma boda.-Sonreí.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Crees que a Jasper le importe si te robo unos minutos?

-No lo creo. Miralo quien lo separa de Peter.-Lo señaló riéndose.

Tomé su mano con delicadeza y la saqué de allí para llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo y poder hablar.

-¿A donde me llevas?-sonrió.

-A donde no haya ningún ave carroñera que te coma con la mirada.-ella rió.

-Ah.-se hizo la sorprendida.-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

-No puedes ir con eso puesto.-señalé su vestido.- Y pretender que esté así como si nada.

-¿No te gusta?-Levantó una ceja.

-Claro que si. Me encanta.-La abracé y la besé.

-Oye, Emmett.-Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-¿Si?

-Nada, olvídalo. Te digo luego.-Dijo pensándolo.

-¿De que se trata?-Acaricié su hermoso rostro.

-Quería saber ¿si puedes conseguirme cita con alguna ginecóloga?

-Acaso estás...-Puse mis manos sobre su vientre plano, sorprendido.

-Oh no.-sonrió.-No estoy embarazada...es...para una amiga.

-¿La conozco?-pregunté curioso.

-Eres un chismoso.-dijo sorprendida.-No me lo esperaba de ti.-rió.

-Solo no me gusta no saber las cosas.-acaricié su trasero de nuevo.-Te echo de menos.

-Y yo...-suspiró acariciando mi pecho.

-¿Entonces?

-Es para Leah.-soltó de golpe.-No se te ocurra decir nada.

-¿Es de Sam?-Preguntó curioso.

-¿De quién más podría ser?-comentó sarcástica.

-Bueno...-Me encogí de hombros.-Ya son adultos. Y si, voy a conseguirte la cita con la ginecóloga.-Respondí antes de besarla otra vez, apasionadamente. Aprovechando que estábamos a solas. Hasta que...

-¡Emmett!-mi madre irrumpió en la sala. Rose se separó bruscamente de mí, totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté algo molesto.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Exclamó alterada.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Ángela?

-¿Quién es Ángela?-Levantó una ceja Rose mientras me veía.

-Y ¿usted por qué no está con su esposo?

-¿Esposo?-Preguntó Rose confundida mientras volvía a ver a mi madre.-Ya no tengo esposo.

-Mamá, eso no viene a cuento ahora.-dije algo nervioso.-La verdad no quería que esto fuera así pero...-respiré hondo.-Mamá ella es Rosalie, Rose Ella es mi madre.

-Ah.-dijo nerviosa, Rose.-Mmmm. Encantada, señora Cullen.

-¿Y esto?-Inquirió Esme.-¿Eres su novia? ¿Por qué no lo sabía?-Cielos, mi madre estaba llena de preguntas.

-Es que es algo complicado, ma.-suspiré nervioso.-No queremos etiquetar nada.-Rose se pegó algo más a mí, rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.-Mi madre se había puesto pálida y más alterada.

-Lo que quiere decir su hijo, señora.-Intervino Rose con su voz dulce y suave.-Es que a penas nos estamos conociendo-Sonrió.

-Ósea... ¿que esto no estaba planeado?-preguntó alterada.-¿Era verdad que no estabas con nadie?-insistió mirándome.

-Bueno...algo nos conocíamos.-la miré sonriendo.

-Pero...entonces...¿están juntos?-dijon sorprendida.-Debería darle vergüenza engañar a su esposo en un lugar donde pueden verla todos.-dijo malhumorada.

-Mamá.-advertí.

-Ya le dije que no estoy casada ya señora, mi matrimonio...

-Mamá, el hombre con el que ha venido es su hermano.-suspiré cansado.

-Oh...

-Todo esto es un malentendido. Creo que mejor buscaré algo de aire. Con permiso-Rose se soltó de mi agarre y salió de ahí, dejándonos a mi madre y a mi solos.

-Creo que me equivoqué.-Comentó apenada.-Te debo una disculpa.

-Es a ella a quien se la debes.-Fruncí el ceño.-Ahora menos que aceptará ser mi novia, mamá.-Me quejé.

-¿Vas a pedirle que sea tu novia?-dijo sorprendida.-¿Cuanto lleváis conociéndoos?

-Un par de semanas...-dije por fin.

-¡Emmett! ¿por qué me mientes?

-Porque no me gusta que te entrometas en mi vida.-suspiré.

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?-Levanté una ceja mas no respondí porque de todas formas mi mamá hablaría.-Es muy bonita y bastante más joven que tú eso seguro. La verdad, solo espero que no solo esté interesada en tu dinero.

-Mamá.-suspiré.-La verdad no sé si eso son cumplidos o ¿no?

-Lo que me preocupa es eso que dijiste... ¿Estaba casada? Osea que ahora es divorciada.-Exclamó escandalizada.

-Si es divorciada.-suspiré.-No tiene nada de malo mamá.-Pensé en decirle lo de sus hijos, aunque tal vez era mejor que mi madre asimilará lo de el primer matrimonio fallido de Rose.

-Supongo que no tiene hijos...-Dijo más para sí. Decidí omitir ese comentario.-En fin... Hijo, recuerda que una cara bonita no lo es todo.

-Ella es mucho más que eso, mamá.-sonreí al pensar en ella.-Va a encantarte.

-Seguro.-dijo poco segura.

-Además...me parece que le debes una disculpa...¿no crees?-ella asintió y salió de ahí en busca de Rose. Yo la seguí.

-Rosalie.-La llamó. Ella estaba con Jasper.

-¿Si?

-Yo...-mamá tartamudeó.-Siento lo de antes, no debí ser tan insolente...

-Oh, es igual. No importa.-sonrió. ¿por qué era tan dulce? Solo tenía ganas de besarla.

-Me gustaría conocerte un poco más...Rosalie.

-Claro...-De ahí ya no pude escuchar nada más porque llegó Alice a mi lado.

-¡Emmett! ¿Cuándo pensabas presentarme a tu novia?-Rose se sonrojó y yo sonreí acercándola hacia mí.

-No queremos etiquetar nada, enana.

-¿Acaso estás en una relación abierta, grandullón?-Preguntó divertida alzando una ceja.-Que moderno.

La cara de mamá era un poema, casi le da algo. Tenía su característica tic en el ojo izquierdo que indicaba nerviosismo.

-No, Alice.-suspiré divertido.-Son cosas de grandes.-Miré a Rose.-Rose Ella es Alice, mi hermana un tanto cotilla.

-Encantada Alice.

-Mucho gusto, Rose. Dejame decirte que eres la chica más guapa que ha estado con mi hermano.-Yo rodé los ojos.-Algo debes estar haciendo muy bien, grandote.-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Rose rió.

-Oh ¿Ha habido muchas?-preguntó divertida.

-Solo unas pocas.-reí acercándola a mí.

-Awwww.-rió mi hermana.-¡Sois adorables! ¿verdad mami?

-Seguro.-No se por qué mi madre no estaba muy por la labor...

-Oye rubia, papá quiere saber si vas a llegar por...-Jasper apareció en escena.

-Jasper.-Lo interrumpió Rose con una sonrisa.-Ella es Esme, la madre de Emmett.-La saludó.-Y ella es...-La enana interrumpió a Rose

-Soy Alice.-Dijo con mucho entusiasmo e interés.-Encantada, Jasper.

-Oh.-sonrió Jazz, miraba de una manera extraña a mi hermanita, tal vez debería preguntarle más tarde.-Encantado, es un placer.-le sonrió.

-Te has tardado mucho.-dijo mi hermana soñadora.

-¿Ah?-respondió Jasper confundido mientras Rose aguantaba la risa.

-Oh.-se disculpó mi hermanita.-Lo siento, no es nada.

-Cómo ya se conocieron... Creo que podemos seguir disfrutando de la recepción.-Dije tomando la mano de Rose.

-Me parece una buena idea.-Alice confiadamente enredó su brazo en un muy sorprendido Jasper ante las acciones de la duendecilla.

-Espera.-Mi mamá me detuvo.- ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocieron?

-En el hospital, má. Adiós.-me fui de ahí.

-¿No crees que has sido un poco brusco con tu madre?-me preguntó Rose.

-Siempre se mete en todo,Rose.-me quejé y ella se rió.

-Primero, pareces un adolescente y segundo, es la característica principal de una mamá, solo queremos lo mejor para nuestros bebés.

-No seas una mamá conmigo, por favor.-Me quejé.-Estás matando el momento.

Ella rió. Y pasó una de sus manos en mi cara, acariciándome. -Estás en tu modo galán, ¿eh?-Dijo divertida alzando una ceja.

-No sabes cuánto, nena.-sonreí besando la palma de su mano.-¿Ya te he dicho que te echo demasiado de menos?-pasé mis manos libremente por su cuerpo.

-Mira, hablaré con mi papá.-Sonrió besándome rápidamente.-Veré si puede cuidarlos y así pasamos la noche juntos, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Perfecto!-Sonreí complacido.

 **Rose pvo**

Llamé a mi padre para preguntarle. Sonaron un par de tonos antes de contestar.

-Rosalie.-dijo tranquilo.-¿Está todo bien? ¿Vendrás por los niños?

-Mmmmm.-pensé antes de hablar.-¿Podrías quedarte con ellos está noche? En la mañana voy a por ellos.

-¿Y eso? ¿A que se debe el cambio de planes?

-Me encontré con Emmett y pues...

-Ahh Cullen! Está bien. Salúdame a ese muchacho y no te preocupes yo me encargo de los niños. Diviértanse.

-Hasta luego pá.-Colgué.

-¿Y...?-preguntó Emm, se veía adorable.- Tienes una cara chistosa, cielo.-me besó la frente.

-Ni siquiera ha puesto impedimento.-dije sorprendida.-Parece que te has hecho querer.-río.-¡Hasta dijo que nos divirtiéramos!

-Pues eso es lo que haremos.-Aseguró.-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Aún no ha terminado.

Él se encogió de hombros.-Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no te parece?

Yo asentí.-Bien, entonces vamos al antro. Tengo ganas de bailar. Hace mucho que no lo hago.

-¿Eso quieres?-me preguntó. No se le veía muy convencido.

-Siiiii.-le hice un puchero.-Por fiiiii.-supliqué.

-Está bien, preciosa.-me tomó de mi cintura por lo que sonreí.-Vamos a bailar.

-Espera.-le dije.-¿Mi hermano? Y...¿Alice?

-¡Están bien!-Señaló. Ambos estaban en la barra conversando.-Nada más míralos. -En efecto, parecía que se estaban llevando muy bien.

-Tienes razón pero igual tengo que avisarle a Jazz.

-Está bien.-suspiró. Me acerqué a avisar a mi hermano de que me iba. No puso impedimento, solo preguntó por los niños cuando le dejé claro que estarían con nuestro padre me dejó ir.

-Y bieeeeeen.-sonreí.-¿Donde vas a llevarme a bailar?

-No sé. Tú dime.-Se encogió de hombros.-Es que la verdad no soy muy fiestero que digamos, no estoy tan actualizado. Tengo mucho de no ir.

-¿En serio?-Él asintió abriéndome la puerta de su auto.

-Bueno... creo que se donde vamos a ir...-sonreí.

-Ilumíname.-sonrió.

-Pues siempre quise ir allí cuando era más joven, pero pedían 21 y yo a esa edad tenía demasiados pañales que cambiar.-sonreí algo triste.

-Esta noche es diferente.-Tomó mi mano y la besó.-Vamos a divertirnos, como tu padre lo recomendó.-Dijo divertido y yo me reí.

Le indique el nombre y en media hora llegamos a The Palm. Uno de los antros más exclusivos de LA.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto es increíble,Emmett!-sonreí como mis niños cuando fuimos por primera vez a Disneyland.

-Vamos, hermosa.-me sonrió.-Voy a ponerme celoso con tanto baboso mirándote.

Solo hizo que me riera y colocase su mano en mi trasero. El sonrío satisfecho y beso mi cabeza.

-Oye, aquellos no son Bella y Edward.-Señaló hacia la barra.

-Tienes razón. ¡Ven!-lo tomé de la mano.-Vamos a saludarlos.

Bella se sorprendió mucho de vernos, la verdad creo que más bien se quedó sorprendida de que la viera con Edward allí.-¿Cómo estáis?

-¿Habéis dejado a los niños con la niñera?-preguntó Edward chistosamente.

-Con el abuelo en realidad.-sonrió Emmett. Awwww esos hoyuelos, es demasiado adorable.

-Ya parecen casados.

-¡Acabo de divorciarme!-dije indignada.-Aún no quiero casarme de nuevo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les pregunté.

-Yo quería venir a bailar.-contestó Edward.- y Bella vino por los tragos.-sonrió y la aludida levantó su copa antes de seguir bebiendo. Todos reímos.

-Y ¿ustedes?

-Lo mismo que tú.-Le respondí a Edward.-Moría por bailar.

-Y ¿vas a bailar con el grandullón?-Preguntó en tono de burla y Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por supuesto.-Dije como algo obvio.

-Suerte con eso. Porque nuestro amigo tiene 2 pies izquierdos.-Bella rió.

-Ven, amigo. Comparte la barra conmigo.-Bella invitó a Emmett a sentarse con ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero yo quiero bailar Emm!-dije con un puchero agarrando su mano.

-Y vamos a bailar nena.-tiró de mí para abrazarme y besar mi mejilla.-Pero déjame que lo asimile al menos ¿si?-reí.-¿Que vas a tomar?

-Quiero un cosmo.

-Está bien. Hey, preparame un cosmo y dame un whisky, por favor.-Ordenó al bar man. Mientras tanto conversamos con los chicos en la barra.

-Y...¿estáis juntos o algo?-pregunté curiosa.

-Si, bueno no.

-Amigos.-Contestó a secas Bella.

-Ah.-respondí divertida, era gracioso que ellos ni siquiera sabían que eran, estaba segura de que empezarían como un juego pero acabarían teniendo algo.

-Y bueno Emm...-le preguntó Bella.-Creo que los niños te la están haciendo algo imposible ¿no?

-Un poco. Las cosas se complicaron pero lo solucionaremos.-Respondió Emmett tranquilo.-¿No es así, Rose?-Tomó mi mano.

-Si. Tendré que hablar con ellos, sobretodo con Ryan.-Pensé.

-Él es el hombre de la casa.-sonrió Bella.

-Vas a tener que hacerte un hueco con el campeón.-rió Edward, y le palmeó la espalda.

-Iré al tocador. Bella.-volví a ver a mi amiga.-¿Me acompañas?-Sonó más bien como una petición.

Ella rodó los ojos.-Está bien.-Rezongó y me siguió.

-Y bien... Cuéntame.-Le dije una vez estábamos solas.

-¿Qué te cuente el que?-preguntó curiosa.

-Sobre tú y Edward...¿tal vez?

-No es lo que tú tienes con Emmett. Claro está.-Contestó con sarcasmos.-Nosotros solo nos estamos conociendo.

Yo rodé los ojos.-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que solo es mi amigo.

-Siguetelo repitiendo... Parecen más bien un matrimonio.-Se rió.

-Bella...-supiré.-No quiero pensar en eso aún.

-¿Ves?-sonrió.-Aún así lo has pensado.

-Sigue contándome sobre Edward-dije tajante.-¿Como has acabado con el aquí?

Ella suspiró.-Estaba aburrida así que acepté salir con él. Y ¿qué hay de ti?-Alzó una ceja.-Creí que estabas con Jasper en la boda de su amigo.

-Me encontré a Emmett y como llevábamos tiempo sin vernos decidimos irnos de allí.-sonreí.

-¿Queríais estar solos? Tal vez...¿sintiendo emociones de grandes?-sonrió divertida y yo reí .

-Talvez...-Lo pensé.-Y ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿También sentirán emociones fuertes esta noche?-Bella me vio mal pero terminó riendo conmigo.

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.-Tal vez...lo único que no me gusta mucho de él es que es demasiado juguetón y mujeriego.-bufó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté curiosa.

-Me da la sensación que anda de cacería y pues esta noche soy yo la presa.-Rodó los ojos.

 **Emm Pvo**

-Y...¿entones?-le pregunté a Edward.-¿Qué planes tienes con Bella?

-No tienes de que preocuparte ,papá.-yo rodé los ojos.

-Tengo demasiados embarazos no deseados como para que apuntes donde no es, campeón.-palmeé su hombro.

-Uhhhhh.-dijo curioso.-Acaso...¿Rose está...?

-No.-Sonreí.-Pero si ese fuese el caso... No sería no deseado.

Edward me vio con una sonrisa burlona.-¿Ya se lo pediste a Barbie?

-No.-suspiré.-Aún es pronto. Rose ni siquiera quiere etiquetar las cosas.

-Ay hermano...-Palmeó mi hombro.-Lo veo muy difícil. Ya tiene 2. Deberás conformarte con eso.

-No lo creo.-sonreí.- Aún le falta la nena.-dije orgulloso.

-Y tú estás empeñado en dársela.-Comentó sarcástico.-Ya lo tienes decidido.

-Sé que Rose será la madre de mis hijos. Es un hecho.-Dije seguro.

-Te veo muy confiado. A lo mucho y con suerte tengan 1. Si es que ella aún no se ha esterilizado.

-No lo ha hecho.-dije confiado.

-¿Seguro?

-No.-respondí.-Pero seguro que no lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué no he hecho?-apareció Rose por detrás.

-Nada, cielo.-Tiré de ella, acercándola a mi en un abrazo.

-Oye, vamos a lo que venimos.-Me animó, tomando mi mano haciendo que me pusiera de pie.

-Veo que no puedo escaparme.-Comenté resignado haciendo reír a Bella y Edward.

-No, no puedes.- sonrió divertida.-Vaaaaaamos.-tiró de mí como pudo.

-Rose...-me quejé por última vez haciendo que ella riera.

-Vengaaaa.-rió.-seguro que no bailas tan mal.-se acercó y me dio un besito.

Estuvimos bailando un par de canciones, la verdad que no fue tan catastrófico, creí que iba a ser mucho peor de lo que fue.

-Ya ves, no estuvo tan mal.-Rose tomó mi brazo.

Me encogí de hombros.-Si tu lo dices.

-Has estado muy bien, guapo.-me guiñó.-¿Has visto a Bella&Ed?

-Pues no. No te he quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche.-Pasé una de mis manos sobre su trasero.-Tus movimientos me hipnotizan.-Besé su cuello.-Pero es mejor que estemos solos.

Ella sonrió complacida.-¿Quieres irte ya?-Alzó una ceja.

-Si.-Hice que se girara mientras la abrazaba por detrás. -Quiero más privacidad.-Susurré en su oído a la vez que presionaba mi erección en su trasero. Haciendo que ella lo notara.

-Oh Emmett.-Se mordió el labio. Así que me froté una vez más contra ella.

-Está bien, está b...bien. Tú ganas. Accedió y yo sonreí satisfecho.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la discoteca vimos algo que no fue muy sorprendente pero que nos llamó la atención.

-¿Has visto eso?-dijo Rose sorprendida.

-¿El qué?-pregunté confundido.

-¡Emm!-giró mi cara.-¡Ed&Bella! ¡Míralos! No pierden el tiempo.-Comentó divertida.

Estaban besándose en uno de los reservados.

Yo reí.-Eso veo. Ven, vamos.-Tomé su mano y salimos de ahí. Antes de subir al carro la besé otra vez. Fue un beso intenso en el que la estampé un poco en mi auto.

-¿Vamos a mi casa o a la tuya?-preguntó divertida mientras me sostenía las solapas de la americana y aún tenía su boca a pocos centímetros de la mía.


	16. Chapter 16

Emm pvo

Cuando me desperté, saqué a Toby a dar un paseo y aproveché para ver a Rose a la cafetería, ella misma me había hablado ayer para decirme que todo había ido bien y que no tenía porque preocuparme. Pero aún así quería ir, estaba molesto porque Rose me había recahazado por el idiota de su ex marido. No me sentía seguro y quería pedirle que se mudara a mi apartamento con los niños.

Entré a la cafetería y fui a buscar a mi rubia a su oficina. Estaba hablando por teléfono cuando me vio se sorprendió.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó tapando el auricular del teléfono que tenía en su oficina.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dije serio.

Ella suspiró y terminó la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Quiero que te mudes conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Abrió los ojos como platos.

-No quiero que sigas viviendo bajo el mismo techo con ese psicópata.-fruncí el ceño.

-Emmett...-suspiró pasándose una mano por la sien cansada.

-Emmett nada.-La interrumpí.-Hay suficiente espacio para los 3, lo sabes. Y además es seguro.-Tomé sus manos viéndola hacia abajo. Esperando su respuesta.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a vivir contigo?-preguntó confundida.

-Sabes que estaríamos bien.-dije de nuevo.-Podríamos vivir en familia, mi amor.-besé su frente.

-No estaría mal...-dijo.-Pero...¿como crees que va a reaccionar Royce?

-Nena, me importa un comino ese bastardo.-respondí molesto.-Yo puedo ir contigo a recoger sus cosas. No se atreverá a lastimarte.-Aseguré.

-Emm...-Suspiró.-Todo esto es... Es demasiado rápido.-Dijo dudosa.

-Amor, es la única manera que se me ocurre para protegerte.-Acaricié su rostro.- Protegerlos.

-Emm.-sonrió besando la palma de mi mano cuando acaricié su mejilla.-No va a pasarnos nada.

-Pero me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si me dejarás cuidar de vosotros, Preciosa.-besó mi mano.

-Mmmmmm.-dijo pensándoselo.-Tal vez un beso ayudaría a pensármelo mejor.-sonrió pícara, no me lo pensé dos veces y la besé. Pasando mis manos por su perfecto trasero dándole un pequeño apretón.

Ella sonrió cuando nos separamos.-Está bien.-Suspiró.

-Esa es mi chica.-Dije complacido. Busqué entre mis bolsillos la llave extra de mi apartamento.-Toma. Ella la cogió.-Nena, tengo que irme.-Dije viendo el reloj de la pared. Aún faltaba más de media hora pero tenía que regresar a Toby a casa y alistarme. Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Rose había enredado sus brazos en mi cuello y se había estirado para besarme.

Yo sonreí y la agarré de la cintura levantándola en volandas haciéndola chillar de sorpresa. Terminamos el beso y la dejé en el suelo con cuidado.

-Te quiero.-me dio un besito.-¿Te esperamos en casa a que termines el turno?-dijo divertida.

-Toby estará más que feliz de que lo hagan.-reí abrazándola a mi pecho.

-Awwwwww.-sonrió.-¿Sabes? Eso es un buen punto.-dijo.-Así los niños no seguirán pidiéndome una mascota.

Reí y me fui de allí, tenía que alistarme y dejar a mi perrito atendido. En el proceso me llamó Edward. Tendría que preguntarle sobre Bella, ya que habían estado pasando tiempo juntos.

-Oye viejo ¿vas de camino?-preguntó.

-Si, Ed. ¿Qué pasó?

-Te importaría venir a remolcarme.

-¿Dónde estás?-Pregunté divertido.

-Te enviaré la ubicación.-Escupió de mala gana.

No pude evitar reírme. El idiota de Edward se había quedado en las cercanías de un motel un poco apartado de la ciudad.

-No preguntes nada.-Me fulminó con la mirada antes que dijera algo.

-Como quieras.-Respondí riéndome.-Al menos cuéntame que le sucedió a tu auto.-Dije poniéndome manos a la obra.

-No enciende.-Bufó.-¿Recuerdas el ruido raro del motor?

-Ajá.

-Pues quizá sea eso.-Dijo inseguro.

Yo rodé los ojos. Mi amigo era un descuidado.

-¡Listo!-Exclamé y cada quien se subió a su auto. Justo cuando arranqué y empezamos a movernos se rompió el cable.

-¡Maldita sea!-Me quejé y marqué el número de mi amigo Jacob. Él era mecánico y vivía cerca de ahí. Me prometió que no tardaría en llegar.

-Sube al jeep.-Le ordené a Edward.

-¿Pero qué hay de mi...?

-¡Que subas tu maldito culo al jeep!-Gruñí enfadado.-¿Viste la hora que es?

-Está bien. Está bien.-Se subió Edward sin rechistar.-Oye, ¿Qué hace Toby aquí?-Preguntó curioso y yo rodé los ojos.

En eso apareció Jacob con una grúa listo para remolcar el auto. Intercambiamos un par de frases y empecé a conducir de nuevo a la ciudad.

-Gracias Emmett.-Habló

Edward tras un par de minutos de silencio en tanto yo iba lo más rápido que podía.-Te debo una.-Dijo avergonzado.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.-Para eso somos los amigos.

-Si.

-¿Y bien?-Alcé una ceja.-Creo que me debes una explicación sobre por qué estabas prácticamente en medio de la nada.

Edward suspiró.-Bella.

-¿Bella?-Pregunté divertido.-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Pues...estábamos dando un paseo y decidimos pasar la noche en un motel y cuando teníamos pensado regresar.-bufó.-Justo ahora el coche no encendía y bueno, Bella se fue en taxi.-No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme.

-¿En serio?-pregunté riéndome. Él asintió.-Dios mío Ed.-reí de nuevo.-¿Por qué no estabais en casa?

-Bella aún no me ha llevado a su casa.-bufó.-Y en la mía había gente. No íbamos a poder estar solos...-Yo alcé las cejas.

-Mi tía Carmen ha venido de visita...Y sabes como es.-bufó molesto.-Yo reí, y es que ella lo había criado así que era como su mamá protectora.

-¿No le gustaría verte sentar la cabeza?-dije divertido. De repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Sam.

-Oye, Emmett.-suspiró.-¿podemos vernos para tomar algo en algún bar? Necesito consejo sobre algo, dile a tu amigo Garret que venga también ¿si?-

-Está bien.-asentí y colgó.

-Parece que ya tienes planes para la noche.-Comentó Edward.-Y yo no estoy invitado.

-Puedes venir si quieres, pero seguramente Sam querrá desahogarse sobre la paternidad y esas cosas.

-Entiendo que quiera a Garret ahí. Ya es papá-Entrecerró los ojos.-Pero tú. Estás igual que yo.

-Te recuerdo que mi novia tiene 2 hijos.-no pude evitar sonreír.-Así que algo sé sobre el tema.

Edward bufó. Pasamos primero a mi apartamento a dejar a mi mascota y luego nos dirigimos al hospital.

El turno estuvo como siempre, tranquilo pero a la vez estresante. Un par de pequeños con gripa, nada fuera de lo habitual.

Antes de lo que esperaba el turno había finalizado así que fui a buscar a Garret para decirle lo de Sam.

-Oye viejo.-sonreí entrando a su consulta, acababa de terminar de atender a un niño.-Sam me ha hablado porque quiere consejo y quiere que estés.

-¿Yo?-dijo confundido.-¿Por qué?

-Eres papá.-dije simplemente.

Garret rió y aceptó. Edward también decidió ir al final. Cuando llegamos Sam ya estaba en la barra, tenía la mirada perdida.

-Hey Sam.-Le di un par de palmadas haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Ordenamos un par de cervezas para empezar.

-Bueno.-dijo Garret.-Cuéntanos, ¿que es lo que te preocupa?-sonrió dándole confianza.

El suspiró y desordenó su cabello antes de hablar.-No sé si todos lo sabéis.-suspiró.-Pero Leah está embarazada, y el bebé es mío. Aunque fui un maldito idiota al principio diciéndole que no era mío cuando en el fondo sabía que sí.-bebió un largo trago de su cerveza.-Y lo que más me preocupa es como voy a hacerlo, supuestamente estoy prometido con Emily, vamos a casarnos en unos meses y voy yo y dejo embarazada a mi colega.

-¿Qué sientes por Leah, Sam?-preguntó Edward. Garret y yo alzamos las cejas curiosos.

-Pues no lo sé.-suspiró.-Estuve con ella en la eco ¿saben?-sonrió como un idiota.-No tenía pensado ir pero sentí que debía hacerlo, y cuando estuve con ella viendo al bebé, no se Dios, me sentí un idiota.-suspiró de nuevo.

-¿La quieres?-dijo Garret sonriendo.

-Eso creo.-dijo.-Leah y yo siempre nos hemos entendido bien, y joder, es tan hermosa... en todos los sentidos, me encanta verla tan concentrada cuando trabaja y cuando se enfada en la corte y hace esa mueca con la boca...

-Estás totalmente perdido por ella, campeón.-dije yo palmeando su espalda.

Ordenamos más tragos mientras Sam seguía sincerándose sobre lo que sentía por Leah.

-Creo que tienes razón Garret, debo ser honesto.

-Eso es muchacho.-Lo animó.-Es lo correcto.-Dijo viendo su reloj:-Bueno, es hora que regrese a casa. Mi familia me espera.-Sonrió.

¿Familia? Igggh había olvidado por completo que Rose y los niños me estaban esperando en casa y no solo mi perro. Me levanté tan rápido como pude perdiendo un poco el equilibrio en el proceso.

-Hey grandullón, ¿qué ocurre?-Preguntó burlón Edward.

-Convencí a Rose de que se mudaran a mi apartamento por lo del idiota de Royce y se me había olvidado por completo hasta que Garret mencionó lo de la familia.-suspiré.-¿Te importa irte solo?-le dije a Edward. Él me puso mala cara.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Sam.-Tomate otra conmigo ¿Quieres? Yo te dejo donde necesites.

-Buena suerte.-palmeé el hombro de Sam, seguramente esta noche no llegaría a su casa.

Me fui rápidamente al coche y conduje hasta allí. Cuando llegue aparque y comencé a buscar la llave correcta, en ese momento sentí que abrían la puerta.

-¿Emmett?-Rose me miró.

-Hola mi amor.-Sonreí y me incliné para besarla. Ella se alejó y puso mala cara, abriéndome la puerta para que pasara.

-Nena, ¿qué ocurre?-Pregunté quitándome la chaqueta.-¿Dónde están los niños?-Vi por toda la estancia un poco desorientado.

-Ya están dormidos.-Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido.

-Si no ibas a llegar a cenar podrías haber avisado.-Dijo molesta.

-Amor, me quedé sin batería en el móvil.

-Seguro.-bufó molesta.-¿Has estado bebiendo?-frunció el ceño molesta.

-Oh vamos nena, solo ha sido una copa o 2.-Sonreí.-Los chicos querían salir.-Me encogí de hombros acercándome a ella y agarrando su cintura. Intenté besarla una vez más.

-Emmett.-Se quejó ella.-Apestas a alcohol.

-Oh nena.-Hice un puchero.

-Y apenas está iniciando la semana-Se soltó de mi agarre.-Buenas noches, Emmett.-Caminó hacia la habitación donde se quedaban sus hijos.

-Oye, muñeca-La llamé.-¿No me das mi beso de buenas noches?-Pedí y ella simplemente cerró la puerta.

Mierda. Esta noche dormiría solo.

A la mañana siguiente dos terremotos me despertaron saltando en mi cama.

-¡Emmett!-chilló Ryan moviendo mi brazo.

-¡Mami estaba enfadada ayer!-siguió Noah. Y yo suspiré.

-Lo sé.-dije despertándome, ya no tenía sentido seguir durmiendo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mamá, Emmett?-dijo Ryan amenazante.

-Llegué tarde anoche.-dije simplemente.

-¿Le hacemos un desayuno y se lo llevamos a la cama?-dijo Noah.-¡Seguro le gusta!-Miré la hora, era demasiado temprano como para que esos dos niños estuvieran tan activos pero no me quedó otra.

Antes me tomé un par de aspirinas para que se me bajara la resaca y esta jaqueca que me cargaba. Preparé café cargado para mi también mientras preparaba el desayuno de mi novia.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo lo coloqué todo en una bandeja. Había preparado pancakes con fresas y chocolate y un zumo de zanahoria.

Los niños habían estado pendientes conmigo en la cocina pero ahora mientras me dirigía a la habitación se quedaron jugando con Toby.

Entré con cuidado. Posé la bandeja con cuidado en la mesilla y me acerqué a Rose.

-Buenos días, mi amor.-sonreí al ver cómo empezaba a desperezarse.

-¿Emmett?-dijo molesta.-Estaba enfadada.-se quejó cuando despejé su cara y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Estabas?-sonreí.-Te he traído el desayuno mi vida. Siento lo de anoche.

-¿Los niños?-preguntó.

-Están abajo jugando con Toby.-dije.-¿Me perdonas?

Ella suspiró.-Emm no quiero que me malinterpretes... No me molesta que salgas con tus amigos sino que no me avises antes de hacerlo.-Acarició mi cara y yo besé su mano.-Además creo que sobreactué un poco.-Parecía avergonzada.-Cuándo tú estás siendo tan bueno conmigo.

-Te amo Rose.-Besé su frente.-Y te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar.

La abracé y ella enterró su cara en mi cuello. Cuando nos separamos busqué sus labios y justo en eso, su par de terremotos irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Mami! ¡Emmett!-chilló Noah.-¿Ya no estás enfadada con Emmett mami?-saltó el pequeño emocionado.

-No.-sonrió mi rubia besando sus cabezas.-¿Ya desayunaron?-ambos asintieron.-Bien, pues tendré que levantarme para llevarlos al cole.-puso una cara de sufrimiento.

-Yo puedo llevarlos.-me ofrecí.

-No Emmett. No es necesario.-Se levantó de la cama tomando su bata y dirigiéndose al baño, yo la seguí.

-Mi amor.-Fui abrazarla por detrás mientras ella estaba frente al espejo.-Déjame llevarlos y disfruta de tu desayuno.-Aparté el cabello de su cuello y comencé a besarlo.

-Oh Emm.-Suspiró nerviosa.-Está bien.-Se rindió al sentirme pasar mis manos por su cuerpo.

-Cuando regrese te daré amor, ¿si?-la besé.

-Ryan, Noah.-les llamé.-¿Lo tenéis todo?-pregunté a los niños que andaban corriendo tras Toby.

-Si.-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Nos llevas al cole tu?-dijo Ryan yo asentí y él simplemente asintió y se fue para el coche.

El camino al colegio estuvo algo largo, pero simplemente por el tráfico que había hoy en la ciudad, los niños llegaron a tiempo, les deseé que pasaran un buen día y regresé a mi auto. Justo cuando iba a partir me di cuenta que el pequeño Noah había olvidado su merienda, así que me bajé de nuevo y fui a dejársela. Cuando iba de regreso a mi auto alguien me habló:

-¡Oye tú!-Un sujeto me gritó desde el otro lado de la calle. Me giré y era el idiota de Royce bajándose de su moto. Decidí ignorarlo y seguí caminando.-¡Te estoy hablando!-Se acercó a mi.-¿Quién te crees que eres?-Me empujó y yo me enfadé.

-Oye no quiero golpearte, así que dejame en paz.-Dije entre dientes. La verdad es que podía darle una buena paliza fácilmente, dado que yo era mucho más grande y fuerte que este tipo pero no quería meterme en problemas.

-¿Que te deje en paz?-Dijo irónico.- ¡Me robaste a mi mujer y mis hijos y ¿quieres que te deje en paz?!-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Tu sólo los has perdido.-dije molesto. De repente el muy idioma se me lanzó encima y me dio un puñetazo. No pude evitarlo y se lo devolví, no estaba usando toda mi fuerza, no quería empeorar las cosas pero si la suficiente como para reducirlo. Sentí mi labio sangrar y maldije interiormente. Un par de padres que se encontraron allí llamaron a la policía y gracias a que uno de ellos había dicho que Royce fue el que comenzó la pelea yo pude irme a casa. Cuando llegue subí a ver a Rose, que se sobresaltó.

-Oh Emmett, ¿qué te pasó?-Me vio preocupada.

-Nada.-Bufé sentándome en la orilla de la cama y me quité los zapatos.

-¿Nada?-Preguntó incrédula tomando mi cara entre sus manos.-Déjame limpiarte eso.-Fue por el botiquín.

-Nena esto no es nada.-Me quejé restándole importancia cuando ella me curaba.

-¿Vas a decirme que te ha pasado?-preguntó cuando había acabado, ella me miraba de una manera que me derretía. Tomé sus manos y la acerqué a mi sin problema.

-No ha sido nada.-trate de sonreir.-En serio.

-¿Emm?-insistió.

-Está bien...fue Royce...-confesé molesto.

Hola otra vez! Tenemos caps para regalar hoy, así que espero que los disfrutéis :) No olvidéis de comentar.


End file.
